Dreams come true?
by Kit Raven
Summary: Soul was having dreams of a girl he doesn't know but feels he has a connection with. He thought they were only dreams until the day he sees her in his school. Maka is a new student at Death City. She is a shy girl and has trouble making friends. But she sees an albino haired boy with red eyes staring at her. Maka knows nothing about the dreams, but Soul does and he recognizes her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time so I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out right. I'll try my best. And if no one likes this story, I'll leave it as it is. Well...here goes nothing! Hope you like and enjoy! =^-^=**

* * *

_He was frantically looking everywhere. He was searching...searching for _her_! _Where is she? _He jumped onto the building next to him, still frantically searching for her. Why? He doesn't even know. There was a flicker of something out of the corner of his eye. He turned sharply to see someone just pass around the corner of a building, a block from where he was._

_He took off running. When he rounded the corner he saw the same flicker of clothing just turning the corner. He took off again. _Is this her?!_ Following the occasional flicker and sound of clothing, he was slowly gaining. Around another bend, he finally caught sight of the person. He stumbled, regained his balance, and ran even faster. _It's her! _Around another bend, he saw her leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. "Took you long enough to catch me,"_ _She said. He smiled in return._

_"I never give up on a chase," he said. _Man, I sound so uncool. _He walked slowly towards the ash-blonde girl. A slight wind was blowing, causing her pig-tails to trail across her face. He looked into her bright green eyes full of mischief and secrets._

_She pushed herself off the wall and walked slowly towards him. Her black trench coat blows out behind her. His heart started to beat faster from every step closer she took. _Why am I feeling like this? _When she was closer she held out her gloved hand with a small smile. "Let's go."_

_He gave her his shark grin and grasped her hand tightly. They took off at a dead run. Where? He doesn't know. She jumped onto a rooftop dragging him along, giggling the whole time. Once on the rooftop, she turned and looked out on the horizon. "Isn't this peaceful?" She asked._

_"Yeah, it is." But he didn't look around their surroundings. He was watching her. _What's up with me? She honestly can't be that special to me! She has nothing! But she already means so much to me. Sigh. So uncool. _He doesn't even know her name._ _He froze. Something was wrong. But she was already walking away from him, not noticing the danger. He starts to slowly walk towards her, eyes scanning._

_She turns around, with a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."_

_He turns to her in confusion. "What?" Tears were falling down her face. Then something jumped behind her and stabbed her. "NO!" He tried to run to her; to protect her! He NEEDED to protect her. But he was too slow. She was already falling. Her body toppled off the roof to the ground in a broken heap. He jumped down to the ground beside her, barely feeling the shock rolling up his legs from the impact._

_He was crying. Cool guys didn't cry over people they barely knew. But he felt like he's known her; he felt so alone without her. He hugged her body close to his, and wailed out his despair, rocking. The creature that killed her was in front of him, and it spoke to him. "__**You are going to die...soon!" **__It reared back its arm, and struck!_

Soul woke with a jerk. His clothes and hair stuck to his body from sweat. He was breathing heavily and shaking. Looking around at his familiar apartment, Soul relaxed and laid back down. _It was just another dream._ Slowly getting back up again, Soul slowly gathered his things to take a shower. Once out and in the living room, he hears an obnoxious yell. "SOUL! Your GOD is here! And he is tired of waiting on you slow ass!" The door slams open and someone with wild blue hair stands in the doorway.

Soul sighs. "What do you want Black Star?" Soul grumbles irritably.

"I'm wondering what's taking you so long. Kid, Liz, Patty and I were downstairs waiting on you." Black Star stops and gets a closer look of Soul. "You had that dream again? Was I in it this time?! I am a GOD I should be in your dreams!"

Soul smirks with out any humor. "What? Why would a cool guy like me dream about you? Get out of my way. We're gonna be late for school." He walks out of the apartment and sees that Kid, Liz, and Patti were waiting on him. They look at him worriedly.

Liz spoke up for them all, "You had that dream again." It wasn't a question.

"It was just a stupid dream! Nothing else!" He walks briskly away. The others hurry up to catch up with him.

"But this has been happening every night for the past two weeks! Coincidence? I don't think so!" Liz, said from beside him. Soul stopped. The others walked a few steps ahead before they turned around and looked back.

Soul looks up at them. "Yeah...that's what I'm worried about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aright so a few people are following my story. Thanks you guys! You guys are the ones who kept this story going, not me. Sorry if my writing is awful. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the first. So here is the second chapter...**

* * *

Sunlight slanted through the curtains and landed across her face. Grunting and squinting, Maka looks up and saw the time. 7:35. 'AH! I'm going to be late!' Scrambling out of bed, Maka hurried to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and grabbed some random clothes. Stumbling down the stairs, Maka found her Dad stumbling around with coffee in one hand and his breakfast in another.

"Papa, why didn't you wake me up?" Maka scrambled around for a quick breakfast and a glass of milk.

He looked over in confusion. "Wake you up for what?" He started to take a drink.

"For school," Maka settled down at the table and started to eat quickly.

Spirit coughed and sputtered, "School?"

"Yeah, school! When we first moved here, you signed me into the school and now its time for me to GO to school!" Maka tried to explain, feeling slightly exhasperated. 'A new home, a new school and a new start..._great_.' "I don't wanna miss my first day, Papa." Maka mentally sighed. This happened everytime they moved. Spirit didn't want Maka to go to school immediatly, afraid that she would be picked on and bullied.

"I thought it would be best if you went to school tomorrow so that we can finish unpacking and have everything organized. I don't think your ready to go to school. I mean look at your clothes! I've never seen you wear all black before," he raises his eyebrows. Maka looks down at herself and noticed that she was indeed wearing all black...and that it was a little snug. 'Oh well." Maka thought, a slight blush forming.

"Well, I'm still going to school. I'll have plenty of time to unpack after school." Grabbing her bag from off the floor she packed yesterday, Maka rushes out the door yelling, "Byeloveyouseeyouafterschool!" Running at full speed to try to make it to the school, hair swishing around her waist, Maka didn't notice her surroundings or that she passed a group of teenagers. Breathing heavily, Maka made it just in time to sign into the office and grab her schedule. Walking out of the room, Maka looked over her schedule. First period: Biology, Room 235. 'Where is that?' Walking among the students, Maka was trying to stay out of everyone's way and not be noticed. Luck was on her side so far today. No one bullied her or even glanced for more than a few seconds. The bell rang and everyone rushed off to their classes.

Walking slower and trying to find the room, she finally found it...twenty minutes late. Walking in to the classroom, all students turned towards her. "Who are you? Why are you late and disrupting me in the middle of class?" A guy with stitches and a screw in his head turned towards her on his wheel chair with a scalpel in one hand. One side of his glasses reflecting the light; smoke drifting up from his cigarette.

* * *

'This is so uncool.' Soul thought as he listened to Prof. Stein explain the anatomy of the animal he was about to dissect. Patty was making another giraffe, Liz was doing her nails, Black*Star was laughing loudly calling himself a god while everyone was trying shush him and Kid was still trying to write his name symmetrically. 'Nothing interesting ever happens here.' There was mutterings all around the classroom. No one ever bothered to listen to Stein whenever he was dissecting. It was the same thing everyday. Groaning, Soul laid his head down on his desk. Someone spoke loud enough that Soul heard it from where he was. "Did you hear about the new student?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah. I saw her earlier in the hallway. She was really weird, wearing all black!" The other girl exclaimed.

"I heard that she cuts herself," the first said.

"Really? And she is coming here? Why would someone like that come to school here? Aren't there schools for people like them?" The second complained, irritated. 'You turn into a weapon and your asking that?' Soul smirked

Just at that moment, the doors opened and someone walked in. Stein turned around from his next victim and stares at the person. "Who are you? Why are you late and disrupting me in the middle of class?" Soul lifted his head and looked, bored. He froze, shocked. The person who walked in was the girl the two females where talking about. She had on all black and it fit her a little to well. Her ash-blonde hair hung around her waist with waves weaving in and out. But that wasn't what made him freeze and stare at her. It was her eyes. The same green eyes as the girl from his dream. _It was just a dream!_ But Soul didn't think so anymore. The girl from his dreams was standing right in front of him trying to explain that she was late because she was a new student here. The only difference between the girl from his dreams and the one standing in front of him was her hair. It was longer in reality than in his dream. Soul smirked. _'No way could this be the girl.'_

"I'm sorry. But I am new here and I was never given a tour of the place. I will not do it aga-"

Stein started to turn his screw. "No, you won't do it again." He sighed. "Find a place to sit and start taking some notes." Stein turned away in a show of dismissal. She turns and looks for a place to sit. Soul inhaled sharply. _'It IS her!'_

* * *

Maka turned around to find an empty seat. Only to find everyone staring in wonder, curiosity, and some animosity. One look caught her attention the most. She saw an albino haired, red-eyed boy looking at her in shock, confusion and...recognition? Confused, Maka sat down front, in a corner to be away from most of the students. "Alright. Now back to what we were doing..." Prof. Stein bent over the subject with a sadistic look on his face. Shuddering, Maka took out a notebook and started to wright down some notes. That was when the whispering started. A shy, sweet voice to the side of her spoke, "Hey." Thinking that it wasn't aimed at her, Maka ignored it. "Hey." Then someone lightly tapped Maka on the shoulder.

Maka stiffened. "Yeah...you." Maka slowly turned towards the voice. The voice belonged to a tall girl with black hair high up in a ponytail. Some of the girl's hair was on the left side of her face, almost covering one of her eyes. She had dark eyes and a shy, sweet smile on her face. "Hi! This all must be very new to you."

Maka turned slightly away, nervous. "No, Not really." She talked quietly, honestly.

The girl cocked her head slight to the left. "Really?" She inquired

Maka nods her head. "Yeah, my dad and I move a lot, but he says this time is the last time. That this would be our permanent spot to live." Maka turned away more. She wasn't sure if she liked all the attention the girl gave her. She pulled some of her hair in front of her to cover her face.

"That's great! I bet you were tired of moving and leaving all your friends behind," the girl tried to look her in the eyes. "By the way, my name is Tsubaki...Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. What's yours?"

Maka turned to look at Tsubaki in surprise. "My name is Maka...Maka Albarn." Maka was feeling slightly at ease, nervous and surprised that this girl was randomly talking to her. Maka was used to other girls bullying her and this was new territory for her. Maka was always a loner, staying away from others and reading her books. She never made friends and she never interacted with anyone. Every time that she did interact with someone, they always turned their backs on her.

The bell rang. "So are you having a good first day so far?" Tsubaki asked, while gathering her things.

"Yeah, its ok so far," Maka answered politely. _'Until one of the students decide to start picking on me.'_ Maka sighed. She was not looking forward to this. Maybe she should of stayed home for another day.

Tsubaki smiled reasurringly. "Well I hope I get to see you later and hang out. Nice to meet you!" Then Tsubaki left with a wave and a smile. Shaking her head, Maka gathered her things and left the classroom with the other students, not feeling up to her next class. That's when everything started. Maka was at her locker, gathering her things when someone pushed her...**hard.** Maka's head banged against the side of her locker. "OW!" Mumbling curses, Maka rubbed the side of her head and closed her locker. She heard some snickers coming from all around her. Ignoring everyone, Maka turned to go to her next class. Then someone stuck their foot out in her way. Maka was pretty athletic, but she didn't allow her reflexes to kick in. Instead she let them think that she couldn't handle herself and that she was fresh meat to pick on.

Maka stumbled and hit the floor. Laughter erupted all around her. Maka turned her head down so her hair covered her face. She slowly gathered her things again and clutched the items to her chest. She would't fight back, not to protect herself and not to stop the bullying. She made a promise to her parents. '_Don't start fights, don't finish a fight, don't allow others to know how strong you really are.'_ It was a motto that Maka repeated in her head all the time when others would bully her. Her mom and dad always told her that she was a very special girl, but not to let other's know how special she really was. So, Maka kept her promise.

Maka stood up, walked with her head high and ignored all of the whispering and mumbling all around her. _'Why should I care what other people think of me?'_ So, the day started out almost normal until lunch started. Between classes, people would shove, hit, and talk loudly about her when she was near enough. The bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom, ready to eat. Maka slowly gathered her things and walked towards the cafeteria. Maka didn't immediately go in. Instead she hovered around the corner, looking for a dark enough space to sit and eat quietly. Looking everywhere, Maka finally spotted one. Maka hurriedly sat at the table. It was close to the entrance of the cafeteria so no one noticed her.

Or so she thought. She was taking out the lunch she made when she saw someone sit a seat away from her. Maka froze. The person was starting to eat their food, not paying attention to Maka at all. Maka looked up from her food to the person. _Tsubaki!_ Maka let out a relieved sigh. Tsubaki looked over at her in curiosity. "Is something wrong?"

Trying to slow down her heart, Maka answered truthfully. "Just trying to restart my heart is all." Maka put a hand to her heart and breathed deeply.

Tsubaki raised her eyebrows. "Why? Did I scare you?"

Maka squinted her eyes. "Just a lil bit. I didn't expect someone to notice me here. Then you sat here all of a sudden." Maka's heart was beating regularly and her breathing was normal. Then she looked at Tsubaki questioningly. She was quietly eating her lunch. "Why are you sitting here Tsubaki? Why don't you sit with your friends? I bet that they want you to hang out with them than with me."

Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders. "I want to hang out with you because you looked kinda lonely over here. And I also want to be your friend...is that a crime from where your from?" Tsubaki was half joking and half serious. Like she was afraid that Maka would turn her away any second. "If you want me to go I can go if you want me to," Tsuabaki's eyes were sorta hurt but Maka didn't give her a chance. When Tsubaki started to stand up, Maka immediately grabbed hold of her arm and sat her back down.

"No you can stay if you want but I'm not going to force you to sit here," Maka still had her hand on Tsubaki's arm and her head was turned away from her. Tsubaki smiled and sat back down next to her. "So...what are you eating?" Maka was terrible at small talk. She started to eat her own lunch.

* * *

Conversations were all around him. But he was only interested in one conversation. The conversation that was in the corner near the entrance to the cafeteria. He had been watching her all day and the only thing he learned about her was her name when he overheard her conversation with the Tsubaki girl. '_Maka...'_ Black*Star was next to him. "BWAHAHAHA!" Soul glared at him, but it wasn't very effective considering he wasn't exactly serious about it. "C'mon Soul! Lighten up man! It's just a girl, a flat-chested one at that, and it was only a dream. You said so yourself this morning. Think and stare at someone better and more important...like ME! Your GOD!" Black*Star was standing on the table again.

Death the Kid sighed. "Black*Star, how many more times today are you going to stand on a table." Kid was organizing his food to make sure everything was symmetrical. Liz was doing her nails and Patty was making another giraffe but with her food this time. Soul was looking at Maka and Tsubaki. Maka was smiling slightly at whatever Tsubaki was telling her. He wished he could hear what they were talking about. But he never was close enough to her to find anything else about her. He saw the other kids picking on her and he hated it. He didn't understand why either. But he admired how she never fought back and stood up tall even after hearing all the terrible things about her. He didn't know if they were true or not but he did know that she was the girl from his dreams.

Black*Star was arguing with Kid about being on the table. "Black*Star it's not cool to stand in my food." Soul turned to look at his best friend with his shark tooth grin.

Black*Star looked down to see his foot was actually in Soul's food. "WHOA! Sorry bro! Didn't mean to be so Godly that I ruined your food. A GOD like me won't allow his servants to starve! Here have my food Soul!" Black*Star shoved his food towards Soul and sat down on his seat. Soul turned his attention back to Maka's table. Maka was done eating her food. Soul saw her stand up to leave when there was a sudden commotion. Soul turned towards his head towards a group of girls standing up and going to Maka's table. "Wonder whats going on." Black*Star mumbled. Soul shrugged,

Maka was looking at the group of girls walking towards her. Soul thought he saw impatience flash on her face but it was gone before he could get a closer look. One of the girls spoke up, loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. "Do you really think that you can come to our school like _that_ and think that your all that without getting away with it? Oh I don't think so. You can't just waltz into out school without getting a few pointers on how this school works." The girl sneered. Maka just looked like she wanted to get out of there as well as bored.

Maka spoke. "If you informing me to being transferred here I couldn't help it. And what's the deal? This is just like any other school I've been to. Same classes and same slutty ass bitches who think their all that by picking on someone new here because they feel insecure." Soul and some of the other students snickered. The girl blushed furiously while clenching her fists in anger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather waste my time on something more important than you." And with that Maka stood up and turned to walk away.

The girl was furious at her. She looked around, and grabbed something. A chair. Tsubaki shouted, "MAKA! LOOK OUT!" in horror. Maka turned around calmly and watched the girl run up to her with a chair raised high to bang her over the head. The girl swung down and stopped a centimeter from Maka's head.

The girl looked furious and confused. "Aren't you going to defend yourself?" she demanded.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? Just because you are going to attack me out of hatred doesn't mean a thing to me. You can beat me down but its never going to change my mind or how I really am. I'll just stand right back up and walk away because it wouldn't be worth my time to strike out at someone different than me." And with that, Maka looked around the room at the students, then left the room without a backwards glance. The girl was looking around at the shocked and humored glances from the other students. "She's gonna pay for that," She told her friends quietly. But Soul heard it from where he was sitting.

Black*Star smirked. "Guess the new student isn't as shy as she appears." Then he glared. "Wait! Why is she getting all the attention around here? I am going to surpass GOD and they are more interested in her than ME! That cannot BE!" Black*Star jumped up from the table and walked off, mumbling the whole way. The bell rang.

"Lunch is over. Let's go back to class and forget what just happened here." Kid stood up with Liz and Patty at his side. "C'mon Soul. It's time to go back to class." Kid looked at Soul and noticed that he was watching where Maka left the room. Sighing, Kid sat back down. "Soul, just forget about her. She's a new student...that's all. Nothing bad is going to happen. It was just a DREAM! That's ALL!" Kid said again.

Soul looked at Kid. "Then why do I get a bad feeling?"

Kid looked at Soul. "Is this because you haven't been able to find someone to connect your soul wavelength with? Soul you'll find your partner. It'll just be a little while before you do." Kid patted Soul on his shoulders sympathetically before he left. Soul sat for a few more minutes before he stood up and left.

***After school***

Maka sighed in relief. The worst first day she ever had. That was the first time she spoke in front of a bunch of students. She was shaking the whole day until school ended. Once school ended and she was out in the fresh air, Maka took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. She started to slowly walk down the long set of stairs. '_I think this is the longest stairway in the world!'_ Once she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Maka heard a deep throat-ed laugh. Maka stopped and looked around. She didn't see anyone. She looked left and right; then she looked up and saw the sun. Shocked, Maka stared at the sun to see that sun was moving and LAUGHING! It had eyes, a mouth and spikes all around it. _'I don't remember the sun being like that before!'_ Maka squinted up at the sun and blinked. _'Yep. Still there, so not my imagination.'_

Shaking her head, Maka started her trek home. Head down, rethinking about the incident in the cafeteria today, Maka didn't notice someone in front of her until she rammed into the person. "Ow!" She landed on the ground, rubbing her head and the exact place when someone pushed her into her locker and gave her a bruise. She heard male curses. Maka looked up to see the albino haired boy rubbing his face. Then he looked at her and extended his hand towards her. "Sorry about that Tiny-Tits. Lemme help you up." Maka stared at the hand uneasily. "C'mon. A cool man like me won't let you just sit there without me helping," He smirked and Maka saw he had pointed teeth.

Maka didn't shudder at his teeth. Instead, she was curious about them. She lifted her hand and placed it into his hand. Suddenly, there was a shock when their skin touched. Maka immediately let go and stared at her hand. She looked up to see the same thing on the boys face. Shock...curiosity. He looked at her, dumbfounded. Then, realizing that she was still on the ground, he reached towards her hand again but this time, with his hand covered. Maka grabbed his hand again with her face turned away. He hauled her up. "Watch where your going next time, alright Tiny-Tits?" Maka noticed that he tried to cover up what happened just a few seconds ago.

Maka looked at him with a glare and spoke heatedly. "My name isn't Tiny-Tits! It's Maka!" She turned and walked away with a huff. She heard him walk fast to catch up to her.

He was smiling. "Alright, alright. Don't turn your anger out on me for not knowing your name. Names Soul by the way." He smirked with his hands behind his head. "So where are you going in such a rush anyways?" Soul looked around. Maka smirked. It was obvious that he wasn't used to run down buildings.

"Not that its any of your business, I'm going home. And I don't need anyone to know where I live thank you very much." She turned down a side road away from her house. She didn't need anymore trouble from anyone. Especially from the most popular guy in school. Maka turned towards Soul but didn't look him in the eyes. "Look. I can take care of myself. So why don't you just run along and do whatever it is you do and leave me in peace, ok?" Maka just wanted to be left alone so that she could do her homework, finish unpacking and read her books.

Soul lifted his hands up in surrender. "Whoa. Ok I get it when I'm not wanted. It's not cool to follow someone when they aren't needed." Soul turned and walked away, but a few feet away, he stopped and slightly turned to look at her, and smirked. "See you around Tiny-Tits." Then he left her alone, staring after him dumbfounded. Maka growled in frustration. But to make sure he wasn't following her, Maka used every strategy to her advantage. She finally made it home when she was positive that no one followed her.

"Papa? Papa, I'm home." Maka set down her stuff and went into the kitchen for a snack.

"MAKAAA!" Then Spirit launched himself at her. But before he made contact, Maka stepped out of the way and Spirit landed on his face.

Maka sighed. "Papa, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that anymore." Maka lifted a book out of her bag. "Do you want me to Maka Chop you?" Maka sighs, puts her book away and heads towards her room to unpack the rest of her stuff.

"So...how was your first day?" Spirit stood in the doorway uncertainly.

Maka sighed. Same thing like last time. Except...something seems off about this school. Different from the rest, you know?" Maka had a feeling that the school and students here were not like the rest and other schools she's been to. She doesn't even remember how her and Spirit came to be here in this town. She's never even heard of a town called Death City until recently. Something was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? And yea I know its been awhile since last time but I have been ill with bronchitis for a lil while, I had to deal with some college visits and school work of course. And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that long. I tried but I saw that this was a good ending here in this area. Anyways I stayed up till 1-2 in the morning finishing this! So please review and tell me what you think. If not message me! If you have any ideas, tell me! I would love to hear from you! Questions, comments, concerns? Let me hear them!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank AzuraLight, Utsukushi-Akuma011, g02sleep, Rahxe1182 and CapturedInAPolaroid for their wonderful reviews! They are the first reviews I had and to this story. Quite excited about this! Anyways, onto chapter 3!**

* * *

Soul was out walking his usual routine. He was supposed to be out looking for kishins as well as a partner to wield him and turn him into a Death Scythe. But he wasn't doing either. No, he was thinking about her. Maka...what is it about her that's so special? What was it that drew his attention? Groaning, Soul rubbed his face in frustration. He looked up at the moon. It was the same moon everyday. Same crescent shaped moon with a creepy grin and blood pooling out. 'At least something hasn't changed yet.' Soul's phone started to ring. Sighing, Soul fished it out of his jacket pocket. "What up man?" Soul knew what was coming next when he pulled his phone away fro his ear by his arm length.

A loud and obnoxious voice was still heard even from the distance of his phone to his ear. "SOUL! YOUR GOD IS WANTING TO KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!" Soul heard something heavy hit the ground. Rolling his eyes at his friends stupidity, Soul slowly answered.

"I'm doing the same thing I've been doing for the past few weeks now, same as you. What else?" Black*Star knew about Soul's mission considering Black*Star was with him when Lord Death gave them the mission of destroying the kishans they ran into while trying to find their suitable partners that could match their wavelengths. 'We're just to cool for partners.' Soul smirked.

Soul heard some bangs and crashes in the background as well as some curses from Black*Star. Soul turned the corner while he waited for his friend to answer. After a few minutes, Black*Star was back on the phone. "Sorry buddy! A big star like me never has time for a break. HAHAHAHA! I ran into a few kishins here! What about you?! Did you slay some kishins yet?" Black*Stars ego was way to big for his small brain. Soul could practically see Black*Star trying to kill a kishin right here in front of him.

Soul sighed. "No. I haven't yet."

Black*Star was silent for a moment. Which was rare of him. "What do you mean you haven't killed any kishins yet? ARE YOU SAYING YOU NEED YOUR GOD TO COME AND HELP YOU OUT BECAUSE THE JOB IS TO BIG FOR A SMALL GUY LIKE YOU?!" Soul had his phone at arms length again. Rolling his eyes, Soul thought, 'I should have known that I need to explain more of what I mean by now. So uncool.' "Well Soul? Do you want your GOD to come and save you? HAHAHAHA!"

"No, Black*Star. I don't need your help because I haven't run into any kishans yet." Soul explained, trying to keep his cool. He doesn't want to tell Black*Star that he wasn't even looking for kishins. He couldn't even explain that he was wandering around town thinking about Maka. He would sound so uncool.

"Dude, not even one?" Black*Star sounded like he didn't believe Soul. "What have you been doing? By now you would have spotted at least three kishins. What's going on, man?" Black*Star questioned. Soul thought for an explanation that wouldn't make him sound insane. 'This is not a cool day.' "Wait! Is it about her?!" Pause. "It IS her! What is wrong with you man? You could have any girl at this school yet your stuck to this new, flat-chested girl like a lost puppy!"

Soul started to get irritated. He growled into the receiver. "Well what about you? You weren't exactly quiet when you first saw Tsubaki. Who is, by the way, talking with Maka and hanging out with her. I seem to recall that you haven't even spoken to her. I'm trying to figure out the connection between her and my dreams. Your the one with a crush on Tsubaki but never had the nerve to actually talk to her." Soul laughed at his next thought. "And she might even be your partner. I heard that she is suppose to be a Demon weapon and transform into multiple ninja weapons."

Soul was just heading towards the buildings where he ran into Maka earlier that day. "You might be right Soul." Soul stopped walking. "Your GOD does need more than just one weapon to be AWESOME! HAHAHAHA!" Soul started walking again. This was the Black*Star everyone knew and few loved or tolerated. "NOT EVEN GOD CAN SURPASS ME!"

Soul smirked. "Well see about that Black-" Right at that moment, there was a loud commotion to the right of Soul. 'A kishin.' Soul grinned his sharks grin. 'Perfect distraction from everything.' "Gotta go Black*Star." Soul ended the call and headed in that direction "It's to noisy to be anything other than a fight.' Soul thought. As Soul hopped onto the building and rounded the corner, he was prepared for anything than what he saw.

* * *

"MAKAAAAA!" Maka closed her eyes. She was just getting to the climax of her book when her father called. Closing her book, Maka got off her bed and walked down the hallway, towards the kitchen. Something was smelling slightly...off.

"Yes, Papa?" But before she too another step, she froze. There was smoke everywhere. Spirit was frantically trying to put the fire on the stove top out. "Papa!" Maka grabbed buckets and started to fill them with water from the tub. She carried two buckets, one for her and one for Spirit. Handing one to Spirit, they dumped the water onto the fire and whatever was left of the food. 'Phew.' Maka turned to Spirit. "Papa. What happened?"

Spirit put his hand behind his head and smiled sadly. "Well...I tried to cook some dinner because today was your first day of school and I wanted you to relax for the rest of the day. Hehe." He looked towards what was left. "I guess it didn't turn out quite right." It looked like hamburgers...or whatever was left of it.

Maka turns back to Spirit. "How about I go to the store and gather some items to cook dinner tonight?" Spirit had stars in his eyes. Maka was walking towards her room to gather some things. That's at the same moment their phone rang. Maka put on her usual outfit. Her white blouse, yellow sweater vest, green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, a black trench coat, white gloves and black boots with white buckles.

She was pulling on her gloves and walking down the hallway when she heard Spirits voice. "No, I haven't told Maka anything yet." Maka froze. Spirit was speaking quietly. "There hasn't been any time TO tell her, Lord Death." Maka recoiled. '_Lord Death? Who would call themselves Lord Death?!'_ Maka creeps closer towards the living room. She peeked in. Spirit was leaning against the wall with the phone pressed to his ears. He was squeezing his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, I don't even thinks she has a clue about the weapons or meisters and how she plays a part in all this." _'What is Spirit saying? And what does he mean by weapons and meisters? And what does it have to do with me?'_ "Yes." Pause. "Yes, I know I have to tell her soon. It's just going to be difficult since the last thing that I held from her caused the divorce between me and her mother." Spirit sighed at what was spoken. "Yeah, I know it was all my fault." Maka narrowed her eyes. Spirit and her mother weren't together because Maka caught Spirit cheating on her mom with other women. She still hated him for it. "Yeah. Yeah, OK. Then I'll talk to you next time." That was the moment Maka started to make her disappearance. Distantly, she heard Spirit hang up the phone. But before he walked into the kitchen, she was out the door.

She was walking briskly, not even paying attention to where she was going or her surroundings. Her thoughts tangled with what she overheard in the living room. _'What a weird conversation.'_ Maka slowed down to an average walk, certain she put distance between her and her house. She thought over what she heard. _'Weapons? That's easy enough. people sell all types of weapons! So...is Spirit involved with a gang? If so, is the leader this Lord Death character?'_ It was possible. She ran into such weird names before when she was late going home and took the wrong turn. They never bothered her again though. _'But what in the world is a meister?'_ Maka spoke the word out loud. It rolled off her tongue and sent a tiny shock wave through her. Like she knew the word and her body recognized it as well.

So tangled in her thoughts, Maka doesn't realize the time and the place. She turned a corner...and came to a dead end. _'Great! Just great!'_ Maka shook her head and turned around. Once out of the alley, Maka took a look around. She wasn't familiar with the streets here but she didn't live far from the grocery store. But she was in an area she doesn't recognize at all. Maka heaved a great sigh and started walking in the general direction of home. After a few blocks, Maka heard a sound. A scraping sound. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. And it was close. Maka froze. She slowly turned around in a circle, looking everywhere. Nothing out of the ordinary but that didn't always apply.

Maka started walking again, albeit faster. The noise came again and Maka spun so fast, her vision was slightly blurred. Nothing was behind her or in front of her. The sound came again...above her. Maka slowly looked up. The creature was above her, hanging by the two buildings next to it. Its mouth was hanging open and its was licking its lips with its long tongue, drool dripping from it. It smiled. Maka took a step back when it started to lower itself to the ground towards her. "What a tasty looking soul..." It had a slight hoarse and gravelly voice.

'So...it wants to eat my soul. Great. Just add it to the growing pile of why I hate today.' Maka took another step backwards. The movement caught its attention. It grinned wider, lifted its...arm? Only it wasn't an arm any longer. It looked more like a skewer than anything. It pulled its arm back...and struck! Only it went through thin air then a body. Maka jumped back as soon as it struck, so she was halfway down the block already. Maka smiled viciously. She was going to enjoy this fight. It rushed towards her to slice her in half, but it went through air again. Maka was on the buildings roof. 'There's not enough room for this.' She looked around. 'Ah!' She took off at a run towards the area that was large enough for a fight. Maka heard the _clink,clink, clink_ of the monster chasing after her. Maka leaped from the building onto the ground and waited. A _thump!_ told her that it landed on the ground not far from her. She turned around to face it.

A soft wind blew some of her hair strands across her face. A pause. Then they both leaped towards the other in a clash. The fight has started. It swung its arm to slice off her head. She ducked at the last minute while giving it one good kick in the stomach and one in the head. It went flying backwards and crashed into the building, leaving a crater-like dent. Maka ran, jumped up, and stuck her foot out to kick it in the stomach and knock the wind out of it. Instead, she made contact with the wall where it was only moments before. She heard a noise close behind her. Maka did a roundhouse kick and sent it flying and skidding across the ground. It got up slowly and smiled in her direction. Then, in a flash, was in front of her, trying to slice her in half again. Maka was leaping backwards and doing back flips to avoid being sliced.

She back flipped, her feet touched the wall and pushed herself off of it to go towards the thing. From the momentum of the push, Maka drew back her arm and punched its head as hard as she could. It flew back, but still slowly got to its feet. Maka was breathing heavily. This was taking a lot more time than she thought. _'It just won't stay down! What's wrong with this thing? Is it even human?'_ She was losing her strength and stamina. She needed to find a way to get rid of this thing and fast. But she can't hold out for long. She needed help. But no one was around or out this late. She had to flee. The creature lunged for her again. Maka jumped to the side. But this time, she was a little slow. The thing's arm had sliced into her left side and blood was flowing steadily from the wound.

"AH!" Maka clutched her side. _'Dammit! I can't keep this up any longer.'_ It lunged towards her again. This time when she dodged, she was cut on her right thigh. When she puts weight on it,it causes a searing pain and blood rushes out faster. _'Shit!'_ Maka wasn't going to give up. She just HAD to win this fight. Maka stood up and put most of her weight on her left leg to ease up on her right. It lunged at her again and sliced her arm. When she landed again, her leg buckled to. She was on one knee, gasping for air and clutching her arm, her side, trying to stem the blood flow. She slowly stood up again. They did the same moves for a few more minutes; the thing lunging, her barely dodging. Now she had cuts covering almost every inch of her. But she still stood up, still fighting. Sometimes she was lucky and were able to land a few hits back. Maka was getting lightheaded from the blood loss. Maka was trembling when she tried to get up again. The next thing she knew was that she was hit in the stomach and flew into the building. She slumped to the ground, black covering the edge of her vision. She knew that she was almost sliced in half. She could feel the blood,but she couldn't feel any pain.

It was walking towards her. Then, movement from behind the creature caught her attention. _'What is that?'_ She saw the albino haired boy, Soul, running towards the creature. _'No! He needs to leave! It'll kill him!'_ Maka panicked. He was shouting something, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Then she saw him raise his arm from away from him then glow white. Next thing she knows is where his arm was suppose to be was a red and black blade. Before she could see anything else, Maka was unconscious. Her last thought was _'I hope he doesn't get killed.'_

* * *

Soul was watching the battle scene rage below him. He was crouched on the roof, watching Maka attack the kishin. Her black trench coat flapping from her speed and movement. _'If she can do this, why didn't she fight back at school?'_ Soul wondered. Soul watched her using difficult techniques that not even others in his grade would be able to do for a couple more years. She was graceful and deadly. _'But'_ Soul narrowed his eyes and thought. _'she has nothing to kill the kishin with. So she's not a weapon...is she a meister? If so, wheres her weapon?'_ Soul looked around. Nothing. Soul sighed. _'Does she even have a weapon to protect her?'_ Maka did a complicated jump, twist and kick that sent the kishin flying and tumbling across the ground She didn't even look winded. _'Who is this girl?'_ Soul had a growing admiration for the new girl. She didn't back down or try to run away from the fight. _'She must have great discipline if she held back earlier today.'_

Soul watched Maka fight the kishin for almost half an hour until the kishin finally got the better of Maka. Soul watched with horror, the kishan slice her side. "AH!' Soul heard her scream and it tore at his soul. _'Get up!'_ Maka was slowly getting up again. _'Get out of there!'_ But Soul saw the fire in her eyes. She would keep on fighting till her very last breath. _'NO!'_ Soul screamed when the kishan sliced her again, this time on her leg. _'Get out of there!'_ He screamed at her silently. He couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot, terrified for her. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. Maka got up every time and tried to attack. Some of her hits were successful but others weren't as much. Maka went down again. _'Dammit!'_ He had to help her. He leaps off the building and started running towards them. Maka tried to get up again. Her head was bent when the kishan moved forward and used its bladed arm to shove her to the building behind her, cutting into her stomach.

Someone was screaming. It took Soul a moment to realize that it was him. "MAKA! NO!" He turned his arm into the blade of a scythe and sliced the kishan in half before it could turn around. A red kishan egg floated in the air. Soul grabbed it when passing the spot, swallowed quickly, and rushed to crouch next Maka. She was deathly white and not moving. There was blood everywhere. _'I'm too late...'_ Soul thought and started to cry suddenly. _'It is uncool of me to leave her to fight that kishan alone. I shouldn't have sat back and watched.'_ Then he felt movement beneath him. Soul looked down. _'She breathing! She's still alive!'_ Soul breathed out a sigh of relief. He stood up picked up Maka and ran to his motorcycle, which was, thankfully, parked in front of his apartment, not far from the fight. He adjusted Maka in his lap to were she wouldn't fall off and he still had good control of the bike. He sped towards the DWMA and professor Stein. _'Please be there. Hold on Maka. Please...'_

The DWMA loomed up before him. _'Damn those stairs...'_ Soul thought as he shut off the bike. He gathered Maka into his arms and ran as fast and hard as he could. _'Luckily Lord Death is bent on keeping us fit by having us come up these stairs everyday.'_ Soul though critically. Soul could run up these stairs with heavier items and finish without being winded. _'Almost there...'_ Soul vaulted over the last few steps and ran into the school. Soul called out. "Professor Stein! Professor Stein!" Soul heard the zoom of a rolling chair wheeling across the floor heading his way. Soul saw the figure of Stein sitting in his chair, his lab coat flapping behind him.

Just when Soul thought that Stein was going to pass him,Stein turned around and started speeding back the other way,keeping pace with Soul. "What have we here?" Stein asked calmly.

Soul told him the short story. "She was fighting a kishin by herself. She had no weapon to defeat it and she was soon overpowered." Soul didn't tell him that he just sat back and watched it all going down. _'So uncool of me.'_ Soul thought tiredly. "Hmm..." was all Stein said while looking at him and turning his screw. They ran the rest of the way to the nurse's room in silence. Once there, Soul gently lowered Maka to the bed and stepped back to let Stein look at her.

Stein looked over her while Soul watched from a distance. Stein grabbed some supplies. Soul recognized some of them but most were a mystery to him. Stein grabbed scissors. Curious, Soul stepped closer until he realized that Stein was getting rid of the rest of Maka's shredded clothes. Soul quickly turned around and faced a different direction, feeling a blush creep up his face. "Why don't you go home and rest up. I'll see what I can do here. But I can't say if she'll survive or not." Stein said. Soul looked over at him. Maka was covered and looked dead. But she had to survive. She just had to.

Soul stated plainly, "I'm staying here, next to her for when she wakes up. She's going to survive." _'She's going to survive.'_ He had to believe that. Soul walks over to one of the cots and sits there, staring vacantly. His thoughts too jumbled to sort out and comprehend on what was going on. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep. He had disturbing dreams. All of them having Maka in it and Maka dying. One of them where Soul was the one who killed her. Soul looked at her horrified. His arm was the blade of his scythe and it was all bloody from Maka. Soul woke with a start. Stein was no where to be found. And Maka was still lying on the bed. The doors opened and the person who came in was not someone he was expecting. "What are you doing here Black*Star?"

For once, Black*Star was totally quiet. It was totally unlike him. He was staring intently at Maka. "So...she tried to fight a kishin all by herself huh?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah. It was quite a fight."

The doors opened and in came in Liz, Patty, and Kid. "Hiya Soul!" Patty giggled.

Soul glared at her. "Be quiet! Maka is asleep!" Soul pointed towards Maka.

Kid scrutinized her. "How do you know she's not dead?"

Liz walked towards the side of the bed and sat at the chair next to it "C'mon Kid. Don't say something like that. I have a feeling that this girl won't die easily. I mean, she fought a kishin all by herself!" Liz smiled over a Soul, a mischievous look in her eyes. "AND...she was here only one day and already she found her way into our Souls heart!"

Soul glared at Liz. "I don't know what your talking about Liz. I was doing my routine when I stumbled onto the fight."

Liz smirked. "You were watching her all day yesterday whenever you could and when she was in your classes. You didn't pay attention to others around you whenever she was near. Someone also told me that you walked her halfway to her house and you also stayed here to watch over her instead of going home once you brought her here."

Soul pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to breathe evenly. Liz was right about him watching her. But did she have Soul's heart? No. It couldn't be possible. He didn't even know that she was real until yesterday!

Liz leaned towards him. "Are you going to deny it?" Liz smiled.

Soul sighed. Liz had valid points on why he was here and staying until Maka woke up. But was it for what she claimed? Or was it because he just sat there and watch her get sliced up?

The doors opened again. _'Who is it now?'_ Soul thought grumpily. Soul looked up to see Tsubaki stop at the door uncertainly. "Oh. I didn't know there were people in here already," she blushed and looked away from the eyes staring intently at her. "Umm...I'll just come back...later." Tsubaki turned to leave.

Soul stood up. 'No wait."

Tsubaki turned to him. "Yes?"

"Your friends with Maka right?" Soul gestured towards Maka.

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Did she tell you anything about knowing how to fight?" Kid asked, while slowly walking towards her. Black*Star was silent this whole time and looked like he was tensed up.

Tsubaki shook her head while having her right fist placed over her heart. "So its true?"

Black*Star finally spoke up. "Depends on what you heard."

Tsubaki glanced at him. "That she fought a kishin by herself?"

Patty skipped up to her, screeching "Yep! She fought it all by herself until the kishan beat her all up! Heehee!" Soul glared at her, stood up, grabbed some items, walked towards Patty, grabbed the back of her shirt, dragged her to the corner and told her "Draw a giraffe" and sat back on the cot next to Maka. Liz and Kid rolled their eyes in amusement.

Tsubaki looked at Soul searchingly. "Is she alright?"

Before Soul could answer, Kid spoke up. "Of course not. She's lying on the cot unconscious, probably even dead." He spoke evenly without a hint of emotion. Soul wanted to punch him.

Tsubaki looked a little hurt. "I so sorry. I should have clarified myself. Is she going to be alright?"

This time Soul spoke before anyone else could. "Yes, she is going to be alright." He turns away from everyone and looks at Maka. He spoke softly. "She has to be alright." He heard tentative footsteps behind him and then a hand on his shoulder.

"You were the one to help and save her, right?" Tsubaki asked.

Soul nodded. "But I was a little too late."

"But you still saved her!" Tsubaki smiled sweetly. "For that I am grateful and I'm sure she is too. And she'll have another friend other than me." Tsubaki was looking at Maka at this point. "She's such a lonely girl..." Tsubaki spoke softly.

"Ah. I see you all made it." They all jumped at the voice. Soul turned to see Stein standing in the doorway. Soul and Tsubaki moved away to make room for him. Tsubaki ended up standing close to Black*Star while Soul sat on his cot again.

Stein looked over at Black*Star and Tsubaki. He turned his screw and smiled. "Interesting."

They squirmed under his gaze. It was never to be stared at by Stein. It could end you up on his lab table with him smiling above you with a scalpel in his hand. "Stein?" Soul wanted to know what was going to happen with Maka. And if she was going to be OK.

Stein turned to Soul and spoke. His face turned serious and grave. "I have some bad news for you." Everyone's eyes were on him, listening attentively. "From my diagnosis of Maka's injuries, I have to say that she is not-"

* * *

**I know its been a while since the last chapter. I'm sorry everyone! And I had a little trouble trying to find a cliffhanger for this chapter. I had a few areas for it but it made the chapter shorter than what I wanted it to be. Well I finally finished chapter 3! Tell me what you think! If you have any ideas tell me! And please, please, please review! I want to know what you guys think so far!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love how you guys are enjoying this story. Thanks you guys! You all are the best! Special thanks to kiritoxasuna4ever for giving me an awesome idea for this chapter! And I should say that I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Stein turned to Soul and spoke. His face turned serious and grave. "I have some bad news for you." Everyone's eyes were on him, listening attentively. "From my diagnosis of Maka's injuries, I have to say that she is not-" but before he could say more the doors burst open. Someone with red hair and a slightly crazed look in his eyes burst in. Soul jumped up in front of Maka's cot while the others took up position around him, ready to fight. The others had a fierce look in their eyes. Soul knew that his eyes were a fiery red. He wasn't going to let anyone he didn't know touch Maka. And nothing was going to stop him from protecting her. "No. Wait." Steins quiet voice froze everyone except for the man. The man was just standing there staring at them. _'No...not at us. At Maka!'_ "Let him through," Stein ordered.

The others stepped away. Soul stood in front of the cot for a few moments more before he sat on the cot next to Maka's again. The mans face had disbelief until Soul moved. Then he had dawning recognition once he saw Maka lying on the cot. "MAKA!" he cried out. He collapsed where he was standing. "NO!" Tears where streaming down his face. Soul felt sympathy for this man. He doesn't know the connection between the two of them, but this man cares for Maka.

Soul spoke up. "Excuse me, mister, but who are you?"

Stein was the one who answered. "This is Maka's father, Spirit...Spirit Albarn."

There were gasps of surprise from everyone...well everyone except for Black*Star. He had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Who?" Everyone except for Soul looked at him in astonishment. Soul just rolled his eyes. _'Of course he doesn't know who he is.'_ Black*Star was looking around at everyone staring at him. "What? Is he important or something?"

"No I'm not important," Spirit told him softly, brokenly.

Stein sighed and shook his head. "No, your not important. Only Lord Death's best weapon as well as my old partner." Everyone gasps in surprise again, even Soul. No one knew who Spirits partner was. All they knew was that Spirit was a very powerful death scythe. _'Who would partner with Stein?!'_ That question was what boggled Soul's mind the most. There was a moment of silence. Then the questions started.

"WHOA! YOU GUYS WERE PARTNERS?!" Black*Star asked loudly.

Soul asked, "You're Maka's Dad?"

"Did you guys pair up on your own or was it chosen by Lord Death?" Tsubaki asked.

"Did Stein try to dissect you when you guys were younger or was he different than what he is now?" Liz asked.

"How did father take to you leaving his side?" That one was Kid. Patty was playing with her paper giraffe.

Stein spoke up. "Now, now. Calm down. Give him time to explain while he finds out what happened to Maka." Spirit finally made it to the side of Maka's cot. He sat on the chair that Liz abandoned to stand next to Kid. "Spirit. Your daughter was attacked by a kishin and she fought it on her own. After a while it overpowered her and almost killed her until Soul here-" Stein points at Soul. "-was able to save her." Stein turned to look at everyone else "Now,as I was saying before Spirit here arrived, Maka is not dead, but in a coma-like state."

Sighs of relief were everywhere. Tsubaki was even hugging Black*Star with tears in her eyes. Black*Star was frozen for a moment before he tentatively hugged her back. Soul noticed that Black*Star had grown taller, he was now taller than Tsubaki. Liz was clapping, her eyes shining happily. Kid smirked while Soul remained silent. Patty was whooping for joy. He wasn't celebrating and he wasn't all to pleased. He was happy that Maka wasn't dead or going to die, but he was guilty about Maka getting hurt in the first place. Just then he felt a soothing presence sending comfort and a tugging at his soul.

Stein returned attention to him by clapping his hands. Tsubaki pulled away from Black*Star and coughed tentatively. They were both blushing slightly,keeping their faced turned away from the other. "Spirit?" Spirit turned his way. "We are wondering if she knows anything about us and if so, where her weapon is?"

Soul still couldn't believe that Maka's dad was Spirit. They had no similarities and he heard that Spirit was a womanizer. Spirit grasped Maka's hand and sighed. "No...she doesn't know anything about the DWMA, weapons or Meisters."

* * *

She was floating...floating in midair and everything was hazy. _'Where am I?'_ She looks around, her hair billowing and floating around her like she was in water. She saw something floating not far away. It was distorted but Maka could tell that it was a pale orangish color. Maka went closer. The closer she was, the clearer it became. _'What is this?'_ She was within touching distance. It felt familiar and had a determined face.

Realization hit. _'Is this my soul?!'_ It seemed to be slowly fading. _'Am I dying?' _ There was a light in her peripheral vision. She turned and saw another soul. It was light blue and looked smug. _'Now whose is this?'_ It seemed as if this soul was hovering over Maka's protectively. _'Or was it trying to keep me here?'_ A pause.'_Whose soul is this?'_

She drifted closer to the soul. It seemed to quiver the closer she came to it. Maka reached out to touch it, then she gently grabbed a hold of it. She instantly felt compassion for the soul she held in her hands. She felt the owner of this soul was distraught, angry, but mostly guilty about something. She pulled it towards herself, closer to her heart. The next thing she knew was the soul went _into_ her, surrounding her, bringing her out of whatever dream she was having.

She came to slowly, pain overlapping everything. She tried to breath slowly and deeply to pass through the pain. "No...she doesn't know anything about the DWMA, weapons or Meisters. All she knows is that I got a new job here, she was transferred to a new and better school and that's why we moved here. Though she was suspicious about why we were moving to a place she never heard of and wasn't on a map, she never argued." _'Papa?'_ Something important must be happening if Spirit is talking about weapons and miesters again.

"Why did you come back?" Maka didn't recognize the male voice.

Spirit sighed. "Lord Death called me one day and asked how I've been doing. He then heard Maka and found out that she was my daughter. He then 'persuaded' me to have her come to the DWMA. I didn't want her to have any part of this. It was the reason her mother and I left in the beginning when we first found out she was pregnant."

_'What's he talking about?'_ "Hmm. She must not have wanted her daughter to have fought the kishins and risking her life." That was Steins voice. There was some creaking and then a click.

"Yeah. We wanted her to have as normal a life as possible. But it wasn't helpful when she was stronger than others and more agile. She hardly tired at sports and almost beat a kid to death once when he picked on her. So we taught her some discipline and told her not to fight and use her strength ever again." Someone squeezed her hand. That was the moment Maka realized that someone was holding onto her hand. She thought it might have been her dad and later realized it was.

"What actually convinced you to bring her here?" This was another male voice.

"She wasn't happy at our other homes. She never had friends and kept to herself, even with us." Spirit laughed softly, sadly. "You mainly saw her with a book in her face. Nothing else. She was always excited about learning new things and took responsibilities in her own hands at a young age. Then when her mother and I divorced, she was very upset about it...especially when her mother moved away and she hasn't seen her since. So, I've been trying to make ends meet and trying everything I had to make up for everything. Then I thought that if she was around other people with the same abilities, she might make some friends and become happier. But there was never enough time to tell her about anything. I was afraid of telling in case she was mad at me for keeping something from her again. I was planning on telling her when she got back from the market, but then this happened."

"So she doesn't know that the people here can turn into weapons and only certain people can wield them?" That sounded like Soul.

"No. She doesn't know that there are certain people who can weild others who turn into weapons. She doesn't even know about the kishins and how you guys destroy them. How the weapons, like you four, would eat the souls to become Death's weapon. She doesn't know that the kishins used to be innocent people who ate other innocent souls to gain more power." He squeezed Maka's hand, harder. "If only I told her, she wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not your fault Mr. Albarn." _'Tsubaki?'_

"Call me Spirit, if you like." _'Please don't be trying to hit on my friend!'_ Maka would hurt her father and apologize to Tsubaki for the rest of her life. "And it is," Maka finally realized how troubled Spirit was about this situation. "if only I told her about you guys or if I just stayed away and not risk her life like this." His words were muffled. Maka imagined Spirit with his head in his hands. She was quite shocked. She never knew her father actually cared since her mother left.

"C'mon guys. Its time to leave and hope Maka will be better the next morning." Stein said. "And I know some of you guys won't leave until she wakes up. So why don't we hang out in the cafeteria for a while and check on her every hour?" A pause. "Alright now everyone say your last words and lets head out."

"I see and talk to you later Maka." Spirit went first, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

"Get well soon. I can't wait to talk to my friend again, even though its been a few hours since we lst spoke." Tsubaki squeezed her other hand.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR SHALL HEAL YOU FROM THIS INJURY WITH MY VOICE SO YOU CAN LOOK AND PRAISE YOUR NEW GOD!" _'Guessing that this guy's name is Black*Star. He sounds arrogant.'_

"We hope that you get well soon." a light touch to the shoulder. That was a guys voice.

"We can't wait to actually meet you, both me and my sister. Get to feeling better soon." said one girl voice.

"Yeah! Get better and I can show you all of my giraffes! HAHA!" This voice was more high pitched than the other. _'Huh, must be a younger sister.'_ They didn't touch Maka. Maka heard footsteps leading away.

"Soul?" Stein inquired.

"I'll be out in a little while..." was all he said. The door closed with a thud. Steins footsteps were the only noise until Maka couldn't hear that anymore. Then total silence for a few minutes.

"You can open your eyes now, no ones around." Soul said. Maka was shocked. She could have sworn to have fooled everyone. "I know your awake so there's no point in hiding it any longer. You've been awake for awhile. Presumably since your father arrived, so drop the act and open your eyes." He didn't sound cruel or angry, just...tired. Maka slowly opened her eyes. The bright lights blinded her for a few moments but her eyes adjusted in seconds. She looked around until she found Soul on the cot next to her. He smirked. "That's better."

"How did you know?" she croaked. She tried to clear her throat, but to no avail.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Thirsty?" Before she could answer, he stood up, grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He sat down in the chair next to her cot and held out the cup towards her. Maka lifted a shaky hand and tried to sit up. But the pain was too much and she collapsed, breathing heavily. "Here," Soul lifted her upper body with one arm while holding the cup with the other. Maka drank greedily,not noticing that most of it spilled down her shirt. When most of the cup was emptied, Soul put the cup on the table next to her and gently lowered her back on the cot.

"Thank you." Maka was never treated with kindness from others except her Dad when he wasn't drunk and Tsubaki whom she met recently. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do or say. She was _nervous_. But at least she could speak clearly.

"Your welcome." Soul stayed in the seat, arms resting on his knees, staring at her.

"How did you know I was awake?" Maka asked again.

Soul smiled even wider, showing his shark teeth. "I was watching you the whole time. Your expression changed once and you moved a little at another part." He chuckled a little. "You're not really good at pretending are you?"

Maka went red with humiliation. She turned her face away. _'I thought I did it pretty well.'_

Soul chuckled again. "So...you wanna rest for a while or go out and talk with the others and let them know you know everything now?"

Maka looked down at the bed sheets and grasped it tightly in her hands. "I-I...I just wanna rest some more if you don't mind." She looked up in time to see him slowly nod his head.

"That's understandable. Alright then. I'll let you rest and just tell everyone you woke up but you don't want to be bothered until tomorrow...OK?" His expression was of total understanding.

Maka nodded. "Alright." Soul stood up.

"I'm glad that your awake and not dead." He started to walk away. "Oh and about the questions I know your having at the moment, I'll answer them tomorrow." Soul waved while still walking in the direction of the door. "See ya later, Tiny-Tits." He was out the door before she could respond. She glared at the door. _'He is so arrogant!'_ Maka turned on her side, careful of her cuts. She closed her eyes, head buzzing with the information she overheard. _'There were people who actually turned into weapons? I can't believe it. And the weapons eat souls turned bad called kishins?'_ Maka shook her head and fell asleep and had a dream of her mother.

* * *

Soul walked slowly down the hall, towards the others in the cafeteria. He could already smell the food. But he couldn't eat. All he can think about was Maka in the nurse's office, alone. And her expression when she finally opened her eyes. So shocked...so hurt. _'She didn't know about any of this! Just like Spirit told us.'_ Soul thought that Spirit might have been lying. Or just stretching the truth a little. Soul sighed. He only met this girl in one day and already his world is turned upside down.

Soul finally made it to the cafeteria. Everyone was sitting at a table relaxing and eating. All except for Spirit. Black*Star saw him first. "HEY MAN! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! YOUR GOD HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" Black*Star stood and ran up to Soul. Black*Star slowed when they neared and raised his hand at the same time Soul raised his. They clap hands and smile at one another.

"What? Were you worried about me?" Soul smirked.

Black*Star smiled back, good natured. "You were gone for so long, of course I was a little worried."

Tsubaki spoke up."Yeah, we all were getting kinda worried."

"So what took so long?" Kid asked. Kid, always one to get straight to the point.

Soul sighed and sat down. Liz passed him a plate of food and something to drink. "Thanks." Soul rubbed his hand over his face in stress, then raked his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. He didn't want to tell them in case they went in there and bothered her, but he told her that he would tell them. Soul took a deep breath and started. "Maka woke up."

"What?" "How?" "When?" Everyone spoke at once. Soul didn't have time to speak with everyone shouting questions at him. He stayed quiet until he had the chance to speak. Stein was the one to settle everyone down. "Calm down everyone. Give the kid a chance to explain himself. Now Soul," Stein turns to him. "What do you mean that Maka woke up?"

"Just what I said." Soul started eating his food. He looked up at everyone's faces and saw irritation in some of them. The main irritation was coming from Spirit. Stein was trying to hold Spirit in his seat. Soul sighed. "She woke up sometime after Spirit," Soul nodded towards him. "barged into the room."

"So she heard and knows everything now?" Kid inquired.

"Well I don't exactly know how much she knows or understands. She looked majorly hurt and confused when I left her alone," Soul informed.

"I should be there for my MAKA!" Spirit yelled.

Soul sighed a second time. "She went back to sleep."

But Soul said it too late. Spirit was already gone. _'So uncool Spirit.'_ But he had to admit that he wanted to be with Maka again as well. It was the same feeling he had in his dreams, that connection and companionship. _'It's also my fault that she is in this mess...'_ Soul sighed for the thousandth time that day. He finished eating and went after Spirit to go to Maka's room. He could hear the others close behind him.

"Papa?" Soul heard a groggy voice the closer he came to the door.

He slowed to a walk and went right on in like he owned the place. "Your father couldn't wait until you were well rested before he came here." Soul smirked. He headed towards 'his' cot and sat down.

Maka looked over at him. She seemed so weary and confused it tore at him, but he didn't let it show. It was uncool to let weakness show. Maka looked back at Spirit. "Soul told you I wanted to sleep. Why wouldn't you let me sleep?" There was an undercurrent of anger in her voice. Soul inwardly smirked. _'Even bruised,half asleep and confused, she has a steel spine.'_

Spirit started to tear up. "I'M SO SORRY MAKA!" Spirit wailed and launched himself at Maka, trying to hug her.

She gasped in pain. Soul leaped up and grabbed Spirit by the collar of his shirt before he threw him off her. "Dude! Not cool!" Soul stood in front of Maka's bed, arms crossed.

* * *

Maka stared in shock. Soul threw her father across the room and was now standing in front of her cot, arms crossed. "Dude! Not cool!"

"Soul...you don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself." Maka said quietly.

Soul turned and looked at her with humor. "It's not cool to boss someone whose helping when your hurt, Tiny Tits. Just let me help." Soul then turned back to Spirit.

Maka flushed with anger. If she could, she would have smacked him on his skull with a book. At the moment she was trying to get comfortable. "Here let me help you," Tsubaki said. She lifted Maka's torso,arranged her pillow to lean against the wall and helped her lean against the pillow.

Maka smiled, in pain. "Thanks Tsubaki."

"No problem." She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly.

Maka looked around and noticed that other people were in her room as well. People she didn't know. She ducked her head, hiding behind her hair. She didn't like always wanted to either taunt her or injure her. She didn't want them to see her so weak and bruised. She wouldn't be able to hold onto her control and fight back. She was tired...tired of everyone picking on her and hurting her because she was different. _'I can't take it anymore!'_ She wailed inside.

"Maka. I would like to introduce you to my friends," Soul started. Maka looked between the gap in her hair. Soul pointed to a dark haired boy with three white stripes. "This is Death the Kid and let me warn you, he is a symmetrical freak. "

"Hey, symmetry is the balance of the world." He stated calmly.

Soul chuckled. "Those are his weapons, the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty. Liz," He pointed to the taller one, who waved, "is the oldest. And Patty," He points to the smaller one next to Liz,"is the youngest."

"Nice to meet you! HAHA!"Patty says.

Maka acknowledged them with a brisk nod. "And last is-"

"BLACK*STAR! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! BAHAHA!" The blue haired boy jumped onto the cot she was laying on. Soul grabbed him and threw him next to Spirit.

"SHE'S INJURED! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND ON HER COT?!" Soul yelled.

"I'm going to surpass GOD! I can HEAL her just by being NEAR her!" Black*Star yelled.

The two yelled at each other furiously for a while. Maka lifted her head higher, just looking at all of them, just being themselves and having fun. The one Soul called Kid was freaking out about symmetry while the Thompson sisters were trying to calm him. Black*Star and Soul were arguing over nothing in particular. Maka started to giggle. Soul looked over at her questioningly. Then Maka started to actually laugh. It was the first time she laughed in a long time. She was holding her stomach in pain, tears coming to her eyes. After a few more seconds of laughing, Maka realized that everyone was staring at her. She grew silent and hid behind her hair again.

There was silence for a few seconds more before conversations started again. Kid and his partners were talking, Black*Star and Soul, and Tsubaki was trying to talk to Maka. Tsubaki gave up after a little while and just sat quietly next to Maka. Ten minutes passed, conversations lulling Maka into a deep and painless sleep. The last thing she heard was Soul's voice. "Yes, Maka. Go to sleep and forget this day has ever happened for a few hours. And...I'm sorry." Something wet landed on her cheek, but before she could figure out what it was, she sank into a blissful nothing.

Maka woke up and no one was around. She tried to stand on her own, but found herself face first on the ground. "Ow," she groaned. She pushed herself up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Finally relieved, Maka slowly walked out...only to run into something. Maka fell to the ground again. "Ow," She looks up. Or rather some_one_! "Oh! Uh, morning Soul."

"What are you doing out of bed?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I had to use the restroom. Not that that's any of your business," Maka grumbled, trying to stand up again. Soul just casually leaned down, scoped her into his arms, and carried her back to her cot. Maka flushed in embarrassment.

"You need to rest so that you can heal faster and be back on your feet!" Soul flashed his shark grin. Maka hid behind her hair.

"Well, I see your feeling better," Steins said.

"Morning Stein," Soul said, good natured.

Stein nods in acknowledgement. He walks to the side of Maka's cot and see's that her face is red. Stein raises an eyebrow. "Did I intrude on something?"

"No!" Maka said at the same time Soul said "Yes." Maka glared at Soul while Soul looked at her humorously.

"I see." Stein was turning his screw and had a creepy look on his face. Maka felt a shiver of fear. Stein went back to semi-normal. _'If he even knows the definition of normal,'_ Maka thought. "Now Maka, how are you feeling"

"I feel better thanks," Maka said shortly, glaring at Soul pointedly.

Soul grinned at her. "Well, considering what you've been through and how serious you injuries are, you won't be able to go anywhere for a while." Stein looked over his chart and started to check her vitals.

"NO! I can't miss any of my classes!" She lunged off the bed. But before she could go anywhere, Soul caught her in his arms and held her close to his chest. She could hear his strong and steady heartbeat. "Soul! What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from reopening your wounds." He stated calmly.

"Let me go Soul! I have to go to class," Maka struggled, but didn't put any effort into it. She knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"You're not going until Stein releases you and says its OK for you to go to class." Soul held onto her even tighter, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Well..." Stein started. Maka tried to look at stein. "If you can walk enough and only need someone to support you, I guess there's no point in keeping you here."

"So I only have to sorta walk and I'm out and can go back to class?!" Maka asked excitedly.

"But if you need help walking," Stein started with a malicious grin. Maka's heart started to sink. "Soul here," Stein nodded at him. "Will do whatever he deems necessary to help you ease the pain. Even if it involves carrying to your classes." Stein's glasses reflected when he finished.

"Hmmm...I like that idea," Soul said. Maka could feel the male humor rolling off him.

"Do I have a say in this idea? At all?" Maka asked, worried.

"Take it or stay here for a few weeks and get better. Your choice." Stein stated coldly. "And if you choose to go to class, its third period right now." And with that, Stein walked out. _'Damn it.'_

Maka thought about the pros and cons about staying in the nurse's office or going to class. _'Miss class and fall behind but won't get embarrassed or go to class and get embarrassed and laughed at more.'_ Maka couldn't find anything good coming out of either of her choices. _'What should I do?' _Maka didn't have a clue. Soul let her go a few minutes after Stein left and went to lean against the wall across from her. Soul silently watched her figure out if she should go to class or not. He laughed softly. Maka snapped her head up. "What's so funny?" she asked irritably. It was hard enough to think with him watching her. She doesn't need him laughing at her either.

"You make it look so hard to decide. I thought you wanted to go to class?" Soul taunted.

Maka lifted her chin up. "I do. But there is no reason for you to help me. I can handle this on my own and walk on my own, thank you very much."

Soul gestured with his hand to proceed. Maka _humphed!_ and started to throw her legs over her cot. She slowly stood up on wobbly legs. She looked up. Bad mistake. Soul was watching her with his smirk. Maka glared at him and turned away. She took a step._ 'Ah-ha! I did it! I knew I could!'_ Maka took another step. But instead of standing, Maka was falling._ 'NO!'_ Before she hit the ground, she felt steel arms around her, holding her up. _'Soul?' _Maka was wondering why he kept on catching her. _'What is he wanting from me?'_

He swept his arm under her knees and held her bridal style. Maka blushed a bright red. Soul did his trademark sharks grin. "So...you wanna go to class now?"

* * *

**I know its been awhile, I sowwy! :'( But I finally finished chapter 4! I'm sorry it took so long. So I made this chapter a little longer than the others...but just a little bit. Its a little boring I guess...sorry bout that! Anyways please review and tell me your ideas!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Done faster than the last one I dare say! Hopefully I can update soon again...anyways, on to the story! I don't own Soul Eater! :(**

* * *

Maka grew irritated. Soul could feel it coming off her in waves. He didn't understand why though. "Soul I can't go to school."

"Why not?" Soul asked, looking confused.

Maka turned her face away. She was embarrassed when she said, very quietly, "I'm in a nurse's gown that has way to much air flowing through it."

Soul leaned closer. "I'm sorry what?"

She blushed harder and spoke a little louder. "I'm in a nurse's gown that has way to much air flowing through it."

Soul smirked. "I know. I heard you the first time. I just didn't think you would say it again." He laughed. Maka punched him, though he barely felt it in her weakened state. "There are some clothes in the bathroom for you. Your dad brought them over a couple hours ago." Soul started walking towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Soul set Maka down near her clothes. He leaned forward and asked "Do you need help in changing you clothes?"

She hit him on the chest. "N-N-NO!" Maka blushed furiously. "I-I can handle it myself thank you!"

"Alright. I'll tell Tsubaki then." Soul turned to leave, texting Tsubaki.

"Wait!"

Soul turned to look at her. "Yes?"

Maka played with her fingers before finally looking him in the eyes. "Y-you were meaning Tsubaki to h-help me undress...right?" She sounded nervous.

Soul looked at her through slitted eyes, questioningly. "Yeah...what did you think I meant?"

If it was even possible, she blushed even brighter. Soul was beginning to think she was going to forevermore be red in the face. "I thought...I-I thought you meant YOU were going to help me..."

Soul stared at her in shock. His hand rose to cover his face and hide his blush. "It is uncool to help dress a girl you don't know." He turned away."I'll...umm...wait for you outside." He started to walk out again.

"Umm...Soul? Is it true?" Soul turned back and saw Maka looking down at her clenched hands.

"What?"

"That people can turn into weapons? Tell me...tell me I was dreaming it all. That or you guys are totally insane and believe what you guys are saying." She laughs hysterically. "No. I had to have dreamed all this up. There's no way this is all true and that someone like you would be talking to me. I was always imaginative in things, though I didn't know my imagination would go this far! Alright! You can wake me up any second now! Hahaha!" Maka knew she had a slight crazed look in her eyes.

Soul looked away. "I can't."

"Why not?" Maka looked at him, stopping her hysterical laughter.

Soul turned his back on her and spoke. "Because it's true."

"What?" Maka asked very quietly.

"I said that it's true." Soul spoke, emotionless. He lifted his arm away from his body, speaking at the same time. "And I can prove it." His arm glowed white for a few seconds, then turned into the blade of his scythe. It gleamed in the light of the bathroom. Maka gasped. Soul heard some scrambling behind him. He sighed. _'Of course she would be shocked and probably even scared. How could I have ever thought she could be my partner.'_ "Now," Soul's arm went back to an actual arm. "You know the truth. So go ahead." He looked over his shoulder and smiled menacingly. "Run screaming out of this room. I won't stop you."

Maka was staring at him in shock...and had a slight crazed look. "That's...impossible." She mumbled. Soul rolled his eyes in amusement. "It can't be." She jumped to her feet saying, "But if your a weapon-" then she started to fall. Soul ran over and caught her. "Sorry. But if your a weapon, is everyone else in this school a weapon to?"

He sat her down again and sighed. Raking a hand through his hair, making it even more wild, Soul said, "Not exactly. Remember the word Meisters?" At her nod, Soul continued. "There are certain people who can wield us weapons. The Meisters help us weapons kill kishans and we eat their souls to protect the innocent souls as well as becoming Lord Death's Death Scythe."

Maka put a hand up. "Wait. Information overload. I don't think I'm ready for anymore details." Maka was holding her stomach and had a slightly crazed look.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to everything happening here." Soul reassured. Maka was starting tremble. Soul knelt down in front of her. "Hey. There's nothing to be scared of. I'll protect you." _'I won't let anything hurt you ever again.'_ Soul promised to himself. Maka looked up into his eyes. She didn't flinch. Just like the first time they met.

She smiled a small smile."I'm not afraid. I'm overwhelmed with this information. Even seeing it with my own eyes I don't believe it." Maka took a deep breath. "Well, I sorta do believe it, I guess. It's all hard to...its just-"

"-shocking. Yeah, I know." He looks at her. _'What must it be like to know the world as you know it is turned upside down.' _"I'm sorry. For everything that's happening." Soul couldn't imagine how she was feeling. "How about that offer? I'll text Tsubaki and tell her to come help you and then I'll take you to class ok? Oh. I also forgot to tell you that you have some different classes. Which is convenient for me."

"How's that?" Maka asked curiously.

"Your in all my classes." And he walked out. He pulled out his phone. _Hey Tsubaki. Can you help Maka get ready for school by helping her into her clothes?_

_Sure Soul! I'll be there as soon as I can, maybe 5 minutes._

_Thanks._

Soul put his phone away and waited. True to her word, Tsubaki was here in five minutes. "She's in there." Soul pointed behind him. Tsubaki nodded her in thanks and went in. Soul waited a few minutes, the few minutes turned into five, and the five minutes turned into ten. Tsubaki came out with Maka leaning against her, breathing heavily. Soul looked over Maka and realized that it was the same outfit she wore during her battle with the kishin. Soul's eyes widened in surprise.

Maka noticed and smirked. "Some of the clothes were scavenged from the fight. I also have extra of this outfit in case of bullies ruining my clothes again."

Soul nodded in understanding. He walked over to her. "Ready?" At her nod, Soul scooped her up into his arms. Soul heard Tsubaki's gasp of surprise, but he ignored it. "What period is it?"

"Well, fourth period just started. So were going to be a few minutes late," Tsubaki said in her sweet voice.

"OK, thanks." Soul started to walk away with Tsubaki following beside him. Soul didn't care if they were late to class, but Maka might care...she might care a lot. Soul could feel how tense Maka was, though he wasn't sure for the reason. Tsubaki went a few steps ahead of them to open the door.

_'I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this.'_ Maka said repeatedly. She couldn't take anymore teasing. She didn't want anyone, let alone Soul, to carry her around school! They just made it to the door. Tsubaki went ahead to open the door. _'NO! I can't do this!'_ But before she could move out of Soul's grasp and tell him that she was going back to the nurse's office, they were already in class and everyone was staring at them in shock.

Maka quickly ducked down and hid behind her hair. Soul walked confidently into the room, ignoring all the stares. Soul walked over to an empty seat and set Maka down on it. The shift of movement caused her hair to move and everyone to see her face. The whispering started and Maka could hear them all.

"What is going on?"

"Why is Soul carrying her?"

"Why does she look like that?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Maka was beat up last night."

"No kidding?!"

"Yeah and apparently Soul saved her!"

"Typical." Everyone quieted and turned to the voice who spoke. The source of the voice was from the back of the room. Maka stiffened. She recognized the voice. It was the girl from yesterday. "She supposedly gets attacked and Soul happened to be in the same area to help her." A chair scraped backwards and the girl's voice drew closer. "I think..." the voice purred. "...that she had someone attack her on purpose, to have someone save her and look weak to have everyone's sympathy. To be on her side." The voice was very near, in front of her. "Are you going to deny it?"

Maka stayed silent. She just couldn't speak up in front of all these people, even to defend herself. Yesterday...she didn't know what happened yesterday. Something came over her, she knew that wasn't her normal way, but she still stood up in front of the whole cafeteria and told the girl off. "See everyone? Just as I thought. She's nothing more than an attention freak!" Maka saw the girl raise her hand and bring it down to slap her. Maka didn't move, just closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Seconds passed and nothing happened.

Maka opened her eyes and looked up. Soul was in front of her, holding the girls hand. Tsubaki was beside him, blocking the way to Maka. "If anyone here is an attention freak...it's you, Tonya." He shoved her hand away and the girl, Tonya, stumbled a few feet.

"W-what do you mean?" Tonya tried to smile sweetly. She rubbed her wrist where Soul grabbed her.

"She didn't plan an attack and she isn't looking for attention. She's looking for the opposite in fact." Soul stated calmly.

"Then how can you explain how she has those bruises and cuts?" She asked, while leaning smiling flirtatiously.

Soul smirked without any humor. "I was there...remember?" He walked to the center of the room and spoke to the rest of the class. "Maka wasn't attacked by someone for attention. She was attacked by a kishan." There were gasps from everyone. "And she took on the kishan all by herself. Now I don't know anyone here who would take on a kishan for the first time by themselves, but she did. Want more shocking news?"

"Soul..." Soul turned to Maka. She shook her head no. She didn't want anymore attention. She didn't want anyone other than the few people who visited her to know that she didn't know about weapons and miesters. Maka was red. _'Why can't he just drop this?'_

"Just a minute Maka. I'm almost done." Soul smiled reassuringly. He turned back to the class. "Maka is under my protection. So anyone who bothers her will have to deal with me."

Someone stood up. "And me." Death the Kid stated calmly.

Someone jumped up onto the table. "I can't let my new subject to be bullied and not find time to worship ME! If you deal with her, your dealing with ME!" Black*Star pointed at himself.

Maka ducked her head in embarrassment. "No..." she said quietly. She can't let them do this.

"Is there something wrong Maka?" Soul asked her worriedly. He knelt down in front of her worriedly.

"Yes." She said stronger.

"What is it? Are you in pain?"

Maka shook her head. "No that's not it. You can't say things like that. I don't need you to protect me. I can handle things on my own. This carrying stuff," She waved her hand for emphasis. "is only temporary. It's only until I can get my feet under me and walk on my own." Maka ducked her head to hide her face and tears. "I don't need anyone." She said quietly.

* * *

Soul watched helplessly while she was talking. He made a promise to himself that he was going to protect her no matter what. But what if she didn't want his help? _'No.'_ He thought to himself angrily. _'I will still protect her. I owe her that much.'_ Maka lowered her head and hid behind her hair again. "Maka." He waited. "Look at me, Maka." She shook her head. "Yes. C'mon. Look at me for a moment." She slowly lifted her head up, but still wouldn't meet his gaze. He inhaled sharply. _'She's crying!'_ Soul inwardly cursed.

Soul put his finger under her chin and gently, but firmly, lifted her head up until she finally looked him in the eyes. He lifted his other hand and gently wiped her tears away. "Shush. No need to cry Maka. I'm here for you. No worries." He smiled gently. "And your other friends are here for you as well."

Maka narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Friends?"

She said the word like it was a foreign word. Soul grinned wider and nodded. "Yes friends. Kid, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki here, and myself. We're your friends."

Tsubaki nodded her head and smiled. Maka looked at the two of them before closing her eyes in defeat. "Fine." She said quietly.

"Good. Now that that's settled, why don't we head out to lunch." Soul suggested.

Maka lifted her head up and squinted at him in confusion. "What about class? Where's the teacher?" She asked suddenly, looking around for the teacher.

Tsubaki answered this time. "It's sorta like a study hall. Or in other cases, time to do anything you want with little to no consequences. This is also another way for someone to pair up."

Maka looked confused so Soul tried to clear any cobwebs. "What Tsubaki means by pairing up is that weapons and miesters would try to match their wavelength and become a compatible pair."

"Oh...' Maka was silent for a few seconds. She opened her mouth, then shut it again. She swallowed. When she opened her mouth again, the bell went off.

Soul smiled his sharks grin. "Time for lunch!" He knelt down, picked Maka up, and carried her out the door. The students were staring at him in shock while the girls were glaring at Maka in hatred and jealousy. _'Man. I hope I'm helping somewhat with the bullying.'_ Maka's long hair was somewhat covering her face again, while the rest of her long hair was tumbling over his arm. _'What pretty hair...wait. What?'_ Soul shook his head, irritated and confused at why he would think something like that.

They made it to the lunchroom. As soon as they walked in, the whole cafeteria students turned to look at them. Soul felt Maka shrink further into his arms. Soul started walking towards his usual table. Right in the middle of the room.

"Soul?" He heard a small voice say, and felt a tugging at his shirt.

"Hm?" Soul looked down into Maka's terrified green eyes. _'Pretty eyes...What?! What is going on with me? So uncool.'_

"What are you doing Soul?"

He looked at her confused. "I'm taking you to lunch."

"No. Why are you taking me to the middle of the room where everyone can see me! Why aren't you taking me to MY table?" Maka squeaked.

Soul shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you alone, by yourself and out of my sight." He said a little loud. The few tables close to them heard, and started whispering. Soul turned to glare at them and they immediately quieted and turned around. But it didn't stop everyone else whispering about Soul carrying her. Soul looked around and started shaking his head.

Black*Star was sitting at their regular table but with a lot of people surrounding their table. Maka must have seen it as well because she went even smaller than possible. Soul leaned down to whisper in her ear so that she could hear him over the raucous noise from Black*Star. "It's alright Maka. I won't let them hurt you. I'll get rid of them, I promise."

The closer Soul got to Black*Star, the angrier he became. Black*Star was telling a wild tale of how Maka was hurt and how he was the one who saved her. "-aka was surrounded from all sides. She was getting hit from left and right. One of them had a knife and started to slice and dice her. If it wasn't for ME coming along when I did, she wouldn't be alive." Black*Star smiled smugly and looked around at the crowd. Then he saw Soul and his smile faltered. "H-hey, S-soul. What's u-up man?"

"I'm gonna kill you Star." Soul looked out at the crowd with a murderous gaze. "Whatever Black*Star has told you, it's not even close to the truth." Soul once again told the story of how Maka fought a kishan by herself. Once he finished the short story, Soul looked at them once more and said, "Now leave." in a cold voice. They scattered. His voice gentled at once. "Here Maka." Soul gently set Maka down on the seat next to him.

Maka slightly lifted her head, though her hair still covered most of her face. Her eyes were the only thing you could see, even though they were partially covered.

"Wait. That's Maka?"

Soul sat down next to her and looked over to who spoke. Kid was looking at Maka in shock...and something else that Soul couldn't identify. "Yeah, why?"

"She looks different from yesterdays clothes and from her attack."

Maka mumbled something. Soul leaned down. "What?"

Soul saw Maka take a deep breath. "I was in a rush yesterday, so I grabbed some random clothes." Maka blushed a little.

Soul turned to Kid. Kid looked confused and turned to Soul for explanation. Soul laughed, causing Maka to jump. "She said that yesterday she was in such a rush that she grabbed random clothes."

"Oh," Kid said with a small smile.

A grumbling noise broke into the conversation. Soul looked around the table in confusion. "Whose stomach is growling?" Everyone shook their heads saying it wasn't them. Soul looked down at the huddled figure next to him and saw her face was redder than ever. He laughed again. "Stay here while I get you something to eat."

"No Soul. I'm fine."

Soul lightly glared at her. "I'm getting you food and your going to eat it all." Soul stood up.

"N-no, S-soul. I-I'm fi-" Before Maka could finish, Soul was already gone. _'I wonder when she last ate.'_ Soul thought while walking towards the food.

Maka looked to where Soul went. Then Maka turned back to the table, feeling ashamed. _'I couldn't stop him. He doesn't have to get me food. Why is he being so nice to me?'_ Maka couldn't understand what was going on.

"It's because he wants to you know."

Maka's head snapped up, horror on her face. Liz was the one who spoke. _'Can she read my mind?!'_

Liz laughed. "Before you get any ideas, no I'm not reading your mind. It's all over your face." Liz pointed at her. Maka lifted her hands to her face. Liz looked at her sympathetically. "Anyways, Soul wants to do this for you. He feels responsible of you."

Maka let her hands fall. "Why?" Maka asked quietly.

Liz looked behind her temporarily and smiled. Liz looked back at her and said, "Why don't you ask him yourself."

Before Maka could ask what she meant, Soul sat down next to her with a tray full of food. "Here ya go!"

Maka could only stare at it with distaste. _"Ehh..."_ Maka knew she was hungry from the noises her stomach was making, but she just couldn't eat.

"Maka? Are you going to eat?"

"I don't know..."

Soul looked at her, smirking. "Do you want me to spoon feed you?"

Maka shook her head erratically. "No, I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you eating?" Maka shrugged. "Alright, fine then." Before Maka knew what was happening, Soul grabbed some food and slowly advanced towards her. "Open up."

Maka's head jerked up in surprise, her mouth open with an 'O'. "No-" but Soul already shoved some food into her mouth. Maka, not wanting to choke, started to chew her food. Her stomach wanted to rebel against the sudden food. Maka held her hand in front of her mouth to stop the food from coming back up.

Soul was waiting patiently with another spoonful of food. Maka knew she was blushing a bright red and her thoughts were all jumbled together. It took Maka a few minutes to realize what he was feeding her. '_Soup_,' Maka thought. Maka didn't know why he was doing these things. She was so confused and troubled. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Swallowing the food, Maka shyly looked up at Souls face.

He was closer than she expected. Maka jerked back with a squeak and started to fall off of her seat. Maka heard someone calling her name and felt someone grabbing her. But gravity and momentum took hold; Maka closed her eyes. Maka and whoever was grabbing her fell to the ground. The person twisted. Once they hit the ground, Maka didn't feel the hard ground. Instead she felt a hard, warm body under her. Maka slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the person under her. For a moment she couldn't recognize who it was. Then clarity hit once she saw the albino hair.

Red eyes opened and met her green ones. "Are you alright?"

* * *

Soul grabbed hold of her, but he was too late. She was already heading towards the floor and she was taking him with her. Twisting so she landed on him and not on the floor, Soul wrapped his arms around her. The ground and Maka's body hit him with enough force to leave him breathless for a few seconds. He lay on the ground hoping that Maka wasn't hurt. Once she moved, Soul opened his eyes and looked at her calmly. He said slowly, "Are you alright?"

Maka nodded. She looked around and must have noticed that she was lying sprawled on top of him. Maka squeaked and rolled off of him, blushing a bright red. Soul lay there for a few minutes thinking. _'She fit perfectly into my arms,'_ Soul closed his eyes and mentally groaned. _'What is going on with me?'_ "A-are you a-alright?" Soul looked over at Maka and saw that she was wringing her hands nervously.

Soul smiled softly. "Yeah. I'm cool." He looked back at their table. Lunch would soon be over and Maka barely ate anything. Soul jumped up so suddenly it startled Maka. Soul barely paid attention to that and picked her up and sat her on the table once again. The lunch room went from low whispering to sudden yelling and shouts. Soul didn't care one bit. Once he sat her at the table, Soul scooped another spoonful of soup and tried to have Maka eat some more.

"Soul..." Maka trailed off once she looked into his eyes.

"You need to eat some more." He said resolutely. Maka sighed and opened her mouth to accept the food. Soul smiled, satisfied. He fed her until the bell rang, then he scooped her up and took her to their next class.

Soul heard Black*Star shouting behind him, but Soul didn't pay enough attention to him to know what he was saying. He felt a tugging on his shirt. Soul smirked and looked down at Maka expectantly. "Yes?"

"Umm," Maka started. "I w-wanna thank you f-for everything."

Soul frowned down at her in confusion. "You don't have to thank me for anything."

"But I do. Your taking c-care of me when you don't have t-to. You made s-sure I ate a-and stopped the o-others from bullying m-me."

"Well you might not thank me later today." Maka frowned up at him in confusion.

Soul made it their to next class and mentally groaned. Maka looked around and asked, "What class is this?"

Soul sighed and replied. "It's a training class for weapon and meister pairs. Or if you don't have a partner, like me, you try to defend yourself from the other pairs to see how you can handle fights on your own."

Maka looked up. "You don't have a partner?"

Soul shook his head in reply. "I'm going to go ask Sid to see if I can back out today."

"Why?"

"Because of you, of course. I told you I wasn't going to leave your side at all today."

Maka frowned up at him. "No. I'll be fine on my own for a little while. Go practice."

Soul looked down at her determined face. "I'm not go-"

"Oh yes you are! If you don't, I'll go and try to walk on my own and talk to this Sid person myself!"

Soul looked down at her in shock. _'She didn't stutter once!'_ Soul smiled suddenly and laughed. "Alright Tiny-Tits. But you have to stay sitting. No walking for you, k?"

Maka nodded, satisfied that she won that argument. Soul found a place for her to sit at the bleachers and started walking towards the rest of the students. He knew the students were talking about him carrying Maka around, but he didn't even care. "Alright class!" The students lined up and waited for instructions. "Pair up with someone who is not your partner and not the same class as you. So no weapon with weapon or meister with meister. Once you found your partner, you are going to try to dodge each others attack with out your partner and see if you can defend as well as you attack."

Soul looked over at his 'partner' and smiled his sharks grin. _'This is going to be easy,'_ he thought.

Sid continued. "As soon as you land a hit, back off. Don't continue attacking the person. That's how people get hurt." Sid went to everyone to make sure they had a partner. Then he went over to Maka. Soul immediately went over to her. Soul just hear Sid ask why she was sitting on the sidelines.

"She's the one who fought the kishan and almost died. She's still recovering." Soul answered for her. Maka threw him a grateful smile while Sid considered her.

"Alright. Until you are recovered enough to participate, you may stay on the sidelines." Sid informed her.

Maka nodded in understanding. "Understood."

Sid nodded and headed back towards the other students. Soul looked over at her and smiled. This time he didn't allow sharp teeth to show.

Soul walked back to his partner in time when Sid told them to get started. Soul turned his arm into his scythe and went into the ready stance. The other person got into a ready stance as well. _'Hm...wonder what this guy's name is.'_ Soul thought. Then Soul cleared his mind and burst into action. He swung his weapon at the guy, but never hit his mark. The guy agilely dodged his attack and did his own attack. Soul dodged and tried, but missed, again. 'This is going to be tougher than I thought.' Soul swung with his scythe, hit with his other arm, and dodged. After a while, Soul finally landed a hit on the other guy.

"Good one, Soul." Sid said while making his rounds. "Try again Tyler."_ 'Ah, so that's his name.'_ Soul looked him over. Tyler was almost six foot, with black hair and blue eyes. He had wide shoulders and a good build._ 'Here's someone who could give me a challenge.'_ They got into their ready stances, then shot off at one another. The next hit was from Tyler. They broke apart and Soul praised him.

"Good one!" Soul called.

"Thanks," Tyler responded.

They continued like that until class was close to ending. "Alright! Class is over! Clean up!" Soul cleaned up as fast as he could so he could rejoin Maka. Soul headed in the direction he left Maka and stopped. He started looking frantically around. _'Where is she?!'_ He ran over to the last area he found her...and exhaled in relief. Maka was lying down in-between the bleacher seats and she was fast asleep. Soul smiled slighlty and moved a piece of her hair that was lying across her cheek behind her ear. She stirred, moved a little, and fell back asleep.

"Time to go home," Soul said and gently lifted her from her makeshift bed. As soon as Soul lifted her, Maka moved her arms to wrap around his neck. Soul froze and looked down at her face. She was still asleep. Soul sighed and started walking out. He found Tsubaki a few students in front of him and called out. "Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki turned around and looked over at him in confusion. As soon as she saw Maka in his arms her look turned to worry. "Is she alright?" Tsubaki rushed over.

"Yeah she's fine. Just asleep." Soul informed.

Tsubaki took a closer look and realized that she was indeed asleep...and holding onto Soul rather tightly. She smiled at Soul while Soul looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Tsubaki laughed. "Nothing." And started walking down the hallway next to Soul. Soul looked at Tsubaki a few minutes more before he let it go.

"I need help. Do you know where she lives? I don't think she'll want to go back to the nurse's office and I don't think its a good idea for her to be in school longer. I also don't know where she lives." Soul walked down to Lord Death's room, waiting for Tsubaki's reply.

"No I don't know where she lives. I never thought to ask." Tsubaki had her finger under her chin, thinking.

"It's fine. She'll just sleep at my house for the moment." Soul then stepped into Lord Death's room.

"Hello, hello! Good to see you Soul, Tsubaki. What can I do for you?" Lord Death asked.

"I'm going to be taking Maka to my house and I was wondering if we could be excused early." Soul asked.

"Sure, sure! Go right ahead! Make sure to take extra care of Spirits daughter, he is over protective." Death told him.

Soul nodded his thanks and headed out. Soul walked down the stairs and headed towards his house the school offered him. Soul put Maka in the guest bedroom and tucked her in the bed. Once done, Soul headed out into the living room and turned on the t.v. He fell asleep watching some random show and didn't wake until he heard Maka emerge from the room.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey, your starting to be able to walk." But as soon as he finished his sentence, Maka stumbled and fell. He rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor. "Whoa. Careful there."

"Where am I?" Maka asked looking around.

"My house," Soul responded.

Soul led Maka to the couch and sat her down. "Stay here while I go and fix dinner." Then he left and started cooking dinner. He checked his mail and found one from Spirit.

_Maka can stay with you until she is better. Take good care of her or I will hunt you down and kill you in the most horrible way possible. Oh! And tell Maka that her Papa loves her! -Spirit._

Soul rolled his eyes and told the news to Maka. She took it pretty calmly, considering things. "Oh...OK." Maka looked away from him. Soul looked at her curiously before he turned back to dinner. "I'm sorry but I'm not a good cook. So I hope your not a picky eater or anything."

"Don't worry about dinner. I'm not hungry," Maka replied.

Soul glared at her. "Even if your not hungry, your still going to eat. You barely ate lunch and only because I spoon fed you. When was the last time you ate?"

Maka had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Two days ago."

"Liar." Soul didn't know how he knew but somehow he knew she was lying.

"OK, so almost three days ago. So what?"

Soul noticed that the whole time they were talking, Maka never looked over at him once. _'That must be why she isn't stuttering.'_ "Maka. Look at me." She shook her head. "Please look at me." Maka shook her head again. "Then tell me what's wrong. I know that your crying." He could _feel_ that she was crying.

"Nothings wrong. Just leave it be, alright?" Maka looked up. Soul inhaled slightly. _'So she was crying,'_ Soul thought to himself. Seeing her that way tore at him. He nodded his head and turned back to his food. He made some homemade soup to help with her stomach. Pouring it in a bowl, Soul grabbed a spoon and walked over to Maka.

"Can you at least try to eat some food? Please?" Soul looked at her. Maka ducked her head, her bangs covering her eyes. Something glittered on her cheek. Soul set down the bowel of food and rubbed her cheek with his finger. _'A tear...'_ Soul thought. He couldn't take anymore. He sat on the couch next to her, grabbed her, and held her to him. Maka started to cry even harder. Soul rubbed her back comfortingly and let her cry. _'I'm sorry...'_

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter 5! I can't believe how long it is! I love it! Yeah kinda mushy. But I'm not even close to finishing this story yet. The later chapters are going to be more interesting, promise! Well Maka had a bad day, poor Maka. And I bet that soup Soul made would have been delicious. Anyways, if you guys ever have any ideas, let me know! I have no doubt that I can fit it into this story! Anyways, please review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long delay! Don't kill me! *Hides* You gotta find me if you want to kill me! :P For the one person who had an idea about this chapter (you know who you are :P) though I had a similar idea. Its good to know that someone is somewhat thinking like I am...wow! Scary thought! Haha! Anyways, no more delays. Onto this bad chapter! (I really think I wrote it badly.)**

* * *

Maka sighed. She was reading her book but couldn't concentrate on it. Days have passed and Maka was starting to feel like her old self. Her wounds were healed and her legs were stronger thanks to Soul. Soul made Maka do exercises he came up with to strengthen her legs and help her walk. But if Maka wanted to go out for something, Soul would carry her no matter what complaints she says.

Maka closed her book and sat the book on the table. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Maka dropped her head into her hands and groaned. "What's the matter?"

Maka looked up to see Soul looking down at her, concerned. She looks down, nervous. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He sat down next to her. "No your not. Don't lie to me."

Maka shifted, uncomfortably. "I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are. I don't know how I know, but I know something is wrong. Your upset about something." Maka could see him in her peripheral vision. She was getting used to Soul, but she was still nervous being close to him and talking to him. "What's the matter?"

"Well...," Maka tried to look at him. But as soon as she did, she quickly looked away again. _'I can't do it. After all these days of being near him, I still can't do it.'_ "It's just that I was wondering on how much longer I have to be here." The kids in their school were still picking on here, but only when Soul and the others weren't around. Maka didn't want to deal with more bullies than usual. She wanted to be invisible.

Soul used his forefinger to lift Maka's head up and face him directly. Maka looked down stubbornly. "Look at me Maka." Maka slowly lifted her eyes. She saw concern and determination in Soul's eyes. Then all of a sudden his eyes went mischievous. "Is living with me that bad?"

Maka blushed lightly and shook her head. Soul chuckled lightly, then turned serious again. "You'll be able to go home soon, but your not fully healed yet. Your legs and stomach were the worst of your wounds. But I have a question."

"What?" Maka wanted to turn away. She knew what he was about to ask.

"What is really bothering you?" Soul looked searchingly into her eyes.

Maka turned her head away and Soul let her. "I-I just don't w-want to bother anyone."

Maka saw Soul shake his head. "Your not going to bother anyone here." Maka looked over at him and saw that he had a small smile.

"But I still don-"

Soul covered her mouth with his hand. "Your not a bother to me or your other friends."

Maka was always told that they were all her friends, but she couldn't believe that they didn't want something from her. Everyone wanted something from her. She didn't understand it. "F-friends..."

"Yes. Friends. No matter what you say or do, we are your friends now." Soul smiled gently at her. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

"It's having everyone take care of me." Maka finally spoke.

Silence followed after Maka spoke. Maka stood up and walked over to the guest room. She went in, closed the door, and went to lie on her bed. She couldn't face anyone today. She had mixed feelings about everything and everyone.

There was some knocking on her door. Maka mentally groaned. _'Go away Soul,'_ Maka thought tiredly.

"Uh...Maka?" A timid voice came through the door.

"Tsubaki?"

"Hehe. Yeah. Hope I'm not coming in at a wrong time or anything."

Maka sighed. "No, your not."

"Then can I come in?" Tsubaki asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, right." Maka stood up and opened her door to let Tsubaki in. Once Tsubaki entered, Maka closed her door again and sat on her bed. "So, whats up?" Maka asked tentavely.

"I just came to check on you," Tsubaki smiled. "Is that a problem?"

"I don't know," Maka said truthfully.

Tsubaki giggled. "So how are things going with you and Soul?"

"We're ok I guess," Maka spoke slowly. "He's been taking care of me like I'm a porcelain doll, but he's nice."

"So, he's not being mean at all?" Tsubaki leaned forward, concerned.

"The only thing he does that makes me uncomfortable is that he has me stare into his eyes sometimes when we talk." Maka spoke softly.

"That's all?" Tsubaki sounded a little upset.

Maka turned to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Tsubaki said, waving her hands in dismissal.

Maka narrowed her eyes in confusion. She didn't understand this girl sometimes.

"Now, are you feeling better to go somewhere?" Tsubaki asked suddenly, excitedly.

Maka leaned back in surprise and caution. "I'm sore but I'm ok to go out I guess."

"Great!" Tsubaki clapped excitedly.

"Where are we going?" Maka asked, curious.

Tsubaki closed one eye and had her pointer finger pressed against her lips and said, "It's a secret."

Maka rolled her eyes at Tsubaki's enthusiasm. Maka was starting to feel excited as well. _'A time to go out,'_ Maka thought. _'Wonder where we're going and what we're doing.'_

"Oh and Maka," Tsubaki called. Maka looked to see Tsubaki leaving her room and started heading towards the front door.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about anything. Soul will have everything taken care of," And Tsubaki left.

Maka stood in her doorway, too shocked to move. _'Soul's coming with us?'_

"Maka...Maka...MAKA!" The shout of her name made her jump.

"Y-yes?" Maka turned to see Soul staring at her in concern.

"Are you hungry?" Maka nodded her head. Soul waved her over to the food. Maka walked towards the food with a slight limp. "Have you done your exercises for the day?"

Maka nodded her head, hair covering her eyes.

"That's good. Don't want to be a lazy bum like me, huh?" At that comment, Maka smiled. Soul was always saying stuff like that and every time it made her smile.

"Your not lazy," Maka said.

"Why do you say that?"

"You've been taking care of me, buying stuff that I needed or didn't even need, and all kinds of other stuff." Maka said, still looking down.

Soul chuckled. "That does destroy the whole 'lazy' image doesn't it?"

Maka looked up and laughed with him. After a few seconds, they both quieted and went back to eating. A comfortable silence followed while they ate. "Hey...Soul?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Did Tsubaki talk to you about anything?"

"She might have or might not have," Soul looked at her and smirked.

"Ah c'mon!" Maka groaned. "Why won't you tell me?"

Soul laughed. "It's nothing big, just something that everyone does every year." He said vaguely and tiredly.

Maka stopped pestering Soul for clues and thought about the two conversations, trying to see if there were any clues. She couldn't find anything to tell her what was going to happen. After a little bit, Soul turned on the TV. They watched some shows for a while, then Maka headed off to get ready for bed. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, pulled her comforter off her bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Soul watched Maka carefully as they jogged up the stairs to their school. Other than a slight limp, Maka was handling it well. Soul smirked mischievously. _'It'll help strengthen her endurance and legs.'_ "Hey, think you can beat me?"

"_Huff_-What-_huff_-do you-_huff_-mean?" Maka said.

Soul chuckled. "Your so slow. I doubt you could beat me even when your legs weren't injured."

"Oh! _Huff._ It's so on!" And Maka took off faster.

Soul laughed. Soul let her have the lead until they were close to the top of the stairs. Then he sped up and beat her a second before she was at the top. "I win!" Soul laughed with humor. He looked to the side of him and saw Maka gasping for air. He went to her immediately. "Are you alright?" He could feel she was in pain.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." Maka was holding her stomach.

"No your not. I can feel your pain." Soul was mad at himself. _'I should have known better.'_

Maka looked at him in confusion. "You can _feel_ my pain?"

"Well...yeah. I don't know how I can, but I do. I can't feel all your emotions, just the strong ones," He looked away. "Yeah you don't believe me. It's alright."

"No, I believe you."

Soul whipped his head towards her. Her head was down. "You do?!"

"Yeah. I thought I was imagining things when I started to feel weird emotions like anger or something and then find out later that you were feeling that emotion as well. But I would have no reason to feel the emotion you would...unless for a specific reason." Maka blushed lightly.

"Uh-hm. Well." Soul said, uncomfortable. "We better get to class before we're late."

Maka looked at him and smirked. "Since when were you ready to head to class?"

Soul raised an eyebrow at her. "Since your in pain and today is a certain day you don't want to be late on." Soul knelt down and lifted Maka easily. He started to run towards their first class.

"SOUL!"Maka blushed a bright red. Maka squirmed until Soul finally let her down...in their classroom. Soul sat her down in her chair. He could see Maka was blushing furiously before she covered her face with her hair. Soul laughed.

"It would be uncool to wait for you to get us to class," Soul laughed harder when Maka clenched her fists and glared at him. But after a few seconds, Maka joined in. Soon they were laughing so hard, Maka was clutching her stomach in pain while Soul was was doubled over, clutching his stomach. After a while they both realized that everyone was staring at them and the teacher was trying to quiet them.

Maka immediately quieted and Soul smirked at everyone. "Yo, Stein!" _'Black*Star,'_ Soul mentally groaned. "What's with this meeting that's going to happen?"

Soul face palmed. _'We have been doing these _'meetings'_ every year Star. How could you keep on forgetting?'_ Soul thought. Then he almost face palmed again. _'Oh, right. I'm talking about Black*Star.'_

"Ah, Black*Star. Of course you'd be the one to forget why this 'meeting', as you put it, is so important. This is the day where we all have an assembly or field trip, as some students call it,"Stein looked at some of the students that laughed and high fived. "But this is very serious for everyone who doesn't have a partner or is searching for a new partner."

Soul mumbled under his breath. "Not everyone is going to find their partners so easily."

"Alright everyone. Head down to the gym and find a seat. Then you will wait for further instructions." Stein then rolled out on his chair.

Everyone stood up and headed out of their rooms. Soul and Maka were the last ones out. They were trailing behind their friends while they chattered about this event. "So this is just something to embarrass students?" Maka asked suddenly. Soul looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She had a horrified look on her face and she was playing with her hands as well as hair. _'Hm...nervous habit.'_

"If you think about it like that then yes." Maka almost fell. Soul immediately caught her and chuckled. "I swear you **want** me to catch you." The next thing Soul knew, was he was on the ground with a splitting headache. "Ow..." he groaned. Soul stood up to see a happy Maka walking down the hallway, waving a book. Soul rushed over to her and grabbed her arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"As if I want you to catch me every time I fall." She retorted back. Soul smirked. _'She's not stuttering again. She must be getting used to me,' _Soul thought. "I never asked for you to catch me and I never asked you to help me!"

Soul shook his head and started walking again. "Anyways, this event is to help students here who don't have partners-"

"Why wouldn't they have partners?" Maka interrupted. Soul sighed.

"I explained this a few days ago." Soul said. "The partners soul have to have a good connection with each other. Then they could use Soul Resonance. If they don't have a good enough connection, they would hurt each other if held by another person other than their partner."

Maka was silent for a few seconds. "Do you have a partner?"

Soul smiled his sharks grin. "Nah. Black*Star doesn't either, but I doubt anyone would partner with his obnoxious self."

Maka chuckled. They entered the gym to find most of the seats already taken. From the corner of his eye, Soul saw something moving. He looked over and saw Patty waving wildly at them. On closer inspection, he saw two seats empty between Kid and Black*Star. Soul led them over to the seats, which was in the middle of the bleachers. _'Oh Maka's not going to like this,'_ Soul thought when the teachers started talking. "All students who don't have a partner come on down. The students who want to replace their partners also come down."

Soul nudged Maka, who was frozen on the seat. "C'mon Maka. We have to go down there."

* * *

Maka was listening to the teacher speaking. "All students who don't have a partner come on down. The students who want to replace their partners also come down." _'They are not including me are they?'_ Then Maka felt Soul nudge her. "C'mon Maka. We have to go down there." He said it coolly.

"Nope. I can't. Not with all these people," Maka said. She put her head down and covered her face with her hands.

Soul put his arm around Maka. "Let's go. We'll go down together. Plus, it would be cool if you were my partner," Soul said. Maka jerked her head up in surprise. She saw a wide smile on Soul's face.

_'Oh he wants to tease me huh?' _Maka had a horrified look on her face. "No. Don't say that! That is the worst idea ever! I don't think I would be able to survive even thinking about being your partner!" Soul soon had a hurt look on his face. Maka started laughing. Soul looked at her with shock and hurt. "I was only teasing you like you were teasing me!"

Soul broke into a grin and started laughing along with her. Then he stood up, grabbed her hand and tugged her hand down. "C'mon. It's not cool to keep everyone waiting on us."

Maka looked up to see everyone staring at them. Maka blushed and allowed Soul to tug her down the stairs with the other students.

"Hey Maka," Tsubaki said, smiling softly.

Maka waved slightly in hello. The teachers were speaking again. "Alright. Now you guys will get to choose who you want to try to connect your soul with." Immediately, girls surrounded Soul.

Maka heard a voice next to her. "Why is he the star here? I'm the biggest star here!"

"Hi Black*Star," Maka greeted shyly. Maka didn't have anyone near her apart from Black*Star. "Whose going to try to partner up with you?"

Black*Star put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "A big star like me doesn't need a partner!"

"Everyone needs someone to help them out once in a while," a gentle voice came in. Maka turned to see Tsubaki was standing next to them.

"HAHAHA! A God like me doesn't need any help!"Black*Star boasted.

"So...you don't want to be my partner?" Tsubaki asked sadly. She started to walk away.

Black*Star hurried to stand in front of her and stop her. "I didn't say you couldn't be my partner, I just said I can work without one!" Black*Star said, with his head turned away.

Maka walked up behind Tsubaki and whispered in her ear. "I think he likes you!"

"No he doesn't. And if he does, its only like a friend." Tsubaki whispers back.

"Alright! Once you find someone you want to be partnered up with, try connecting your souls!" Stein yells. Stein was sitting near the bleachers with the other students. Maka watched as Black*Star and Tsubaki both closed their eyes and concentrated. _'I think this is the first time I actually saw Black*Star concentrate on anything other than himself!'_ Suddenly they opened their eyes at the same time and Tsubaki turned white. Tsubaki went into the air and landed into Black*Stars hands as a chain scythe.

Black*Star looked shocked. "We-we did it!"

Tsubaki transformed back into herself. She nodded and clapped her hands. "We did!"

"Congratulations you guys," Maka said, happy for them.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star shouted and jumped into the air.

"Good job Black*Star and Tsubaki!" They all turned to see Patty standing and waving madly at them.

"Thanks Patty!" Black*Star yelled back. Then he turned to Maka. "Now it's your turn to have a partner!"

Maka put up her hands and waved his statement away. "Oh, no! I don't need a partner! I'm fine on my own!"

Black*Star frown at her. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Maka took off saying, "I'll catch you guys later!" Maka turned away. _'Whew! That was too close.'_ She didn't know where she was heading, but she was hoping that she could sneak away before anyone noticed her. That's when she noticed Soul. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the annoyance coming off of him, though he had a pleasant smile on. A girl was throwing herself at his feet.

"It seems that our souls aren't able to connect good enough." Soul sighed and looked away. "It's uncool to be on your knees and crying when something doesn't work out. Try someone else," Soul suggested. He turned away and said, "Who wants to try this time?" There was only two girls left, one with red hair and the other purple. They both stepped forward and started saying 'ME! ME!'

Soul sighed again and pointed to the red haired girl. She squealed in happiness. They both closed their eyes at the same time and concentrated. Then after a few seconds, Soul turned white like Tsubaki, went into the air. The red head held her hand up ready to catch Soul. Soul transformed into a black and red Scythe once he hit the peak of his leap and started twirling back down to earth.

Maka expected the girl to catch Soul and do some awesome flips and twirls. Instead she saw Soul hit the ground next to the red head. "Oops! Sorry Soul." She knelt down and tried to pick Soul up off the ground...but she couldn't seem to lift him up! Maka stared in disbelief. _'Is she seriously that weak?'_ Maka thought to herself. Soul transformed back into himself. He landed on his feet with his hands in his pockets, looking bored.

"Looks like it's not going to work. Sorry," Soul said. He sighed and looked at the purple haired girl. "Looks like your the last one." He turned back to the red haired girl who was laying on the floor in shock. "There's someone here for you to be partners with, don't worry." He patter her on the shoulder. When Soul looked up and saw her watching him, he grinned. He started walking towards her and Maka started to panic. She looked around for a place to escape, but before she could move, Soul had already grabbed her.

"Soul, let go!" Maka tried to wiggle free.

Soul ignored her comment. "What are you doing here? Have you found yourself a partner yet?" Maka looked away. "Did you even look?" She shook her head. Soul laughed.

Maka blushed. "It's not funny! I just didn't want a partner!" Maka yelled at him.

"Why don't we try to become partners?" Maka looked at him closely. _'He's totally serious!'_

"Uhh...why?" She asked back cautiously.

"Well, I need a partner and you need a partner. Why not just try and see if it works?" Soul said logically. Maka thought about it. Soul leaned in close. "Do you really want to reject me in front of all these people?" Soul whispered. Maka jerked back and blushed a little.

She could see the mischievous look in his eyes and a challenge. _'And I could never back down from a challenge,'_ Maka thought tiredly. She leaned towards Soul and answered back. "Hm. Tempting but I wouldn't mind seeing you land on the floor and get a goose egg from the fall!" Maka smiled evilly.

"Nah, I won't get hurt." Soul said confidently.

"And why would you think that?" She answered back cautiously.

Soul poked her forehead. "Because you won't let me fall." He stepped back quickly before she could hit him. He laughed openly at her.

Maka considered his confidence and finally gave up. "Whatever." Maka looked around to see who was left to need partners and realized they were the only people left. Everyone else was sitting on the bleachers with their new partners. She looked around in dawning horror. "You distracted me on purpose!" She whisper-shouted.

Soul tried to look innocent, but Maka could feel his amusement. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He replied. "You ready?" Maka growled but nodded.

"It's not going to be my problem if something bad happens," Maka muttered as she closed her eyes. She concentrated hard. All of a sudden she was floating in the same thing when she was injured from the kishan attack. She looked around and saw a distorted light blue color. She drifted closer to it and realized it was the same soul from earlier. _'Is this Soul's soul?'_ She drifted closer again.

**Try to connect to my soul, **Soul told her.

**How?** Maka asked.

**I believe in you,** was all Soul told her.

Maka roll her eyes at his vague answers. _'I wonder if he's even connected with someone before,__'_ Maka thought to herself. She drifted closer to Soul's soul. And she followed her instinct. When she touched his soul, she tried to connect with it. When she connected, Maka snapped open her eyes and lifted her right hand up. At the same time, Soul opened his eyes and transformed into his scythe. Maka caught him when he came down while he was turning in his downward circle.

Once Maka caught him, she spun him around in front of her a few times, then behind her and back in front. She was moving in harmony with Soul, when he moved she followed and likewise. They were in perfect synchronization. She flipped him, spun around while twirling him, doing killing blows and doing flips. Maka ended with Soul slung across her shoulders, the tip of his blade barely touching the floor.

Soul transformed back into his old self and stared at her in shock. Maka was breathing a little hard and felt pain in her stomach from her sensitive wounds. "Maka...do you know what this means?"

Maka stared at him in confusion, trying to breath normally. "No. What?"

"Were partners now," Soul said excitedly. "You were able to connect with my soul wavelength. You were able to hold me when others weren't able to!"

"So we are partners now?!" Maka whispered-yelled again.

"That you are Ms. Albarn." Maka turned to see Stein standing behind them. Stein had a calculating look on his face.

Soul stepped forward. "You knew didn't you?"

Stein nodded his head, a smirk on his face. "Of course," he stated, not even going to hide it.

Maka started to hyperventilate. Everyone was staring at them in awe or jealousy. She couldn't take anymore of the attention. When handling Soul, she forgot about the other students. She forgot about everything except for Soul and herself. "Uhh-S-Soul?"

"Where you planning on telling us about this anytime soon?" Soul asked Stein.

"Uhh-Soul?"

"Well, if you guys weren't going to figure it out by yourself in a certain time period, I would have told you. But that's the whole point of learning and growing bonds. You guys grew closer in the period she has lived with you," Stein stated.

"S-Soul!" Maka started to go behind Soul to hide. His group of fan girls were slowly making their way towards them.

"Yes, Maka?" Soul finally turned to her. Maka was very uncomfortable with the girls converging and everyone staring.

"Can we go? Somewhere else? Now?" Maka started to back away from Soul.

Soul looked behind him, looked back at Maka and smiled. "Sure thing. We can go back to our apartment." Maka didn't hear much, just enough to know that she could leave. Maka turned around and walked away briskly. She could feel that Soul was close behind her. Once away from prying eyes, Maka started to finally breathe. "Feel better?" Maka nodded.

"MAKAAA!" Maka saw something red fly right at her and at the last second, dodged. "Umph!" Spirit quickly stood up again. "Oh my precious Maka! Are you alright? I haven't seen you in days!" This time Maka allowed her father to grab her into one of his hugs.

"Yes, Papa. I'm fine." Maka told him.

"Are you feeling better enough to come home with me?" Spirit pulled back to look her in the face.

"Yeah, I feel good enough to go back home. Just let me gather some stuff from Soul's house and I'll be back home later tonight," Maka told Spirit.

"I'm sorry," Soul finally spoke. "But now that were partners, it is required that we live in the same apartment to grow a better bond so our soul wavelength can grow stronger."

Maka turned to him in shock. "What?"

"Your going to be living with me until we graduate high school," Soul stated calmly.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the late chapter guys. I tried so many ways to start this chapter and finally found one I could work with. But there was no really bad writing of fluff going on! I really tried! I wrote this in the past three days and finished it at 12:25 this morning. So be very happy guys! Even though it might be a terrible chapter. Oh my sweet goodness, I'm afraid of the reviews I'm going to get :(! Review anyways! Tell me any ideas you might have! I would love to hear from you!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is chapter 7, my lovelies. ****I love your guy's reviews. It's what's keeping me going for this story. This chapter will also be shorter than the others, but only by a thousand or so...it's alright**** I'm saying this right now. This might be the worst chapter I've wrote. There I said it. Now I'm going to go die in my emo corner. Onto the story... *Crawls into emo corner***

* * *

_'This is going to be interesting,'_ Soul thought while walking towards the guest room. _'No. It's Maka's room now.'_ He reminded himself. He leaned on the door frame and knocked. He heard shuffling and a _thump!_ coming from her room. He smirked and Maka finally opened the door, confusion evident on her face. His smirk grew when she scowled at him. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you might want to take a break from unpacking and thought you might want to go around town with me," he told her plainly. He waited for her answer. She stood there in shock and confusion. "So...do you wanna go?" He asked calmly.

"Um...sure. Why not?" She responded with a small smile.

Soul nodded his head. "Cool. But you might want to change first." He started to walk away.

"Why?"

"Or you can go around town half naked is fine with me. Whatever works for you," He said over his shoulder. Maka was only wearing her panties and a tank top. Maka squeaked and the door slammed shut. Soul laughed when he heard her call him a pervert. Soul went in to his room to grab his jacket and walked towards the door, grabbing his keys off the coffee table on his way by. He reached the door when Maka came bustling out, putting a pink, short sleeved jacket on and pulling her hair out at the same time. Soul watched her long hair fall lightly against her back, and curl slightly at her waist. She was wearing an orange tank top and blue jean shorts with sandals that are pink on top and brown on the bottom. It had a small heel that made her look a little taller than she was.

"Soul?" Soul's eyes met green eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he answered. "Ready?" He turned, opened the door, and walked out. He knew she was following, he could feel her close behind him. When they excited the building, Soul turned and locked the door.

"So, where are we going?" Maka asked curiously.

"It don't matter," Soul started walking with his hands behind his head, a certain destination in mind.

"Hey!" Maka called behind him. She immediately caught up to him and walked next to him. "So, um...why the sudden urge to walk around town?"

"I already told you, so you can take a break from unpacking," He responded. Soul looked at her sideways and saw her give a slight nod. "Also, you need to get to know the streets of Death City so you don't get lost again," he smirked. Before he knew what happened, Soul was on the ground with a splitting headache and Maka walking ahead without him. Soul groaned and painfully pushed himself up. He ran after Maka, grabbed her arm, turned her to face him and growled, "What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm new here, OK? You don't have to rub it in that I don't know the streets here," Maka turned away, but Soul still saw a slight red creeping over her face.

"You still didn't have to hit me over it," Soul grumbled while letting go of Maka's arm. Soul started walking ahead again with Maka trailing a few feet behind. _'How does she have a book on her? She doesn't have a purse to carry it in,'_ Soul thought to himself. Soul started to hear people talking and music playing.

"What's that?" Maka asked quietly.

* * *

The black haired girl ran after him. "Black*Star!" She yelled after him. "Black*Star, wait up." She finally caught up to her partner at a stall. _'A game booth,'_ She thought to herself. "Black*Star, what are you doing?"

"Oh. Hey Tsubaki," Black*Star said, distractedly.

Tsubaki looked at what Black*Star was looking at. "Oh!" She exclaimed, with a light face palm. "A test of strength, huh?" Tsubaki asked. Black*Star didn't answer, too occupied in his own thoughts. Tsubaki lightly touched his arm. "Don't you want play?"

Black*Star grimaced. "I do," he admitted. "But I'm saving what's left of my money for something else." He turned away. Tsubaki looked at him curiously before turning to the vendor.

"How much?" she asked and smiled sweetly.

"A dollar," he replied, infatuated with her beauty. Tsubaki smiled and handed him a dollar. She then turned to Black*Star, smile still on her face, and handed him the mallet.

He looked at it, confused. "Tsubaki, you didn't have to do that," he informed her.

She shrugged,indifferent. "I had some extra money. Don't worry about it," She told him. He was looking at her with a weird expression on his face. Tsubaki turned her face away, blushing. "Um...how 'bout that game?" She turned back towards him, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Black*Star blinked and nodded his head. "Right." He looked at the mallet in his hands, then at the game. He positioned himself in front of it, raised his arms over his head, and slammed the mallet down as hard as he could. The puck shot straight up and hit the bell. The bell shot off the tower and into the sky. "YAHOO!" Black*Star jumped up in excitement. The crowd gasped and applauded. Black*Star, noticing the crowd, immediately jumped onto one of the stands, pointed at the sky, and declared, "You must be in awe by my presence. Bow down before your GOD!"

The crowd looked at one another in confusion before shrugging and walking away. Black*Star didn't notice that his 'subjects' were walking away. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Tsubaki looked on, worried about her partner.

"Uh, Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked tentatively. "Can you get off of there, please?"

"Ah, Tsubaki! My faithful subject!" Black*Star jumped down from the stand. "It is time to claim my prize!" Tsubaki had a strained smile on her face, but Black*Star didn't notice. He already turned to the vendor at the stall. "Hm. What prize shall I choose?" There were all kinds of large stuffed animals. "Oh! I choose that one!" Black*Star pointed. Tsubaki smiled and turned to the crowd. _'I wonder if our other friends are here,'_ Tsubaki thought to herself. "Tsubaki."

Tsubaki turned to Black*Star, who had a strange tone in his voice. Black*Star had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. He held out a large stuffed multi-colored penguin. "What's this?" Tsubaki asked, curious, slowly grabbing hold of the animal.

"It's to pay you back for the dollar," Black*Star told her, his hand scratching the back of his head nervously. Tsubaki looked down to see that the penguin was purple, blue, and pink. It was holding a red heart that said 'I love you' in a white cursive. She looked up to see Black*Star was blushing a little and uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say. "We should move on." Black*Star said briskly and quickly moved away.

Tsubaki ran to catch up to him. Once she was close, she grabbed his arm, and pulled him to a stop. Black*Star turned to her in confusion. As soon as he did, Tsubaki stood on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek. Black*Star stood there, frozen in shock. Tsubaki ducked her head, blushing, and said, "Thanks."

* * *

Maka and Soul were walking around the fair, sightseeing. Every now and then Soul would ask if there was anything that she wanted, but she would just shake her head no. Just then they heard an obnoxious voice shout "Bow down before your GOD!" Maka and Soul looked at each other in amusement. They headed in the general direction where they heard his voice. "Wonder when they got here," Maka said quietly.

Soul just shrugged in response. Maka sighed. Just then, the crowd parted to see Black*Star walking away with a Tsubaki hurrying behind him, carrying a multi colored stuffed animal. They started to head in their direction when they both stopped in shock. Tsubaki grabbed Black*Star and gave him a kiss on the cheek. By then, they were both red in the face and standing still, shocked. Maka realized her mouth was hanging open. She snapped it closed quickly and looked over at Soul. Maka covered her mouth to prevent a giggle from coming out. He had the look of pure shock instead of his cool demeanor.

Maka elbowed him. Soul turned towards her, trying to look cool, but failing. Maka pointed in a different direction and said, "Let's go." Soul nodded and they left to the other side of the fair, near the rides. "You wanna go on one of the rides?" Soul asked.

Maka looked around nervously. She slowly nodded and walked with Soul towards a ride. She heard screaming and shouts of joy and terror. She looked up at the ride Soul chosen and blanched at the sight. The ride was a roller coaster that had four loops and turns that went upside down. "Um...You know what? I think I hear someone calling my name," Maka said, as she turned to leave. Before she could take a step, someone behind her pushed her forward and she almost fell. Soul caught her just in time before she hit the railing. Once she righted her footing, Maka tried to escape again.

Soul wrapped his arm around her waist, preventing her from escaping. "C'mon. We're next." Soul quietly told her, giving her a challenging smirk. Maka looked over at him and saw the dare. She stiffened her spine and robotically walked forward. The last seat available was the front. Maka took a shuddering breath and sat in one of the seats. Soul soon came in after her and buckled himself in. Maka followed suit.

Soon the workers checked to see everyone if everyone was buckled in correctly and everything held in place. Soul turned to Maka to see she was abnormally pale and she was quivering. "Is this the first time you were on a roller coaster ride?" He asked.

Maka nodded and swallowed audibly. "What about you?"

Soul shook his head. "Nah. I love these rides. My brother, Wes, took me to the fair every year and let me ride all the rides I wanted." Soul said, a small happy smile on his face.

Maka was starting to relax. "Wes sounds like a wonderful person. Who is he?"

Soul turned his head down, bangs covering his eyes. "He was my brother."

Maka blinked her eyes in surprise. _'Was?'_ "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She turned her head away, embarrassed and mad at herself. _'No wonder why he doesn't want to talk about his family.'_ She felt someone grasp her hand and give it a comforting squeeze.

"Maka, look at me," Soul demanded. Maka looked over at him, curious. "You didn't know. It's alright. Don't worry about it." Soul smiled sadly and comfortingly at the same time.

Maka opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the speakers. "Is everyone ready?" The passengers screamed in response. "Prepare yourselves for the ride of your life. Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times." The cart started to move forward. Maka screeched lightly and grabbed the bar in front of her tightly. It rocked and chugged forward, jerking every other second. The incline was long and took a while to get to the top.

At the top, Maka could almost see everything. Before she could marvel at the sight, the cart suddenly fell forward. Maka let out a scream of terror at the sudden drop. The first loop appeared in front of them and Maka closed her eyes. She felt her stomach flop with the loop and curves she took. She opened her eyes to see a turn that goes upside down. She didn't have time to close her eyes this time. Screaming, Maka grasped the closet thing she could...which happened to be Soul's arm. Soul wrapped an arm around Maka as the next loop came up.

Maka grasped onto Soul tighter, hoping the ride would soon end. Soul shouted, but she didn't hear. The ride was going too fast. A few more loops and curves later, the ride finally slowed down. Maka slowly opened her eyes as the cart pulled to a stop. "You alright?" Soul asked quietly. Maka nodded, shakily. "Well, it's time for us to get off. Think you can stand?" Maka nodded again.

Maka unbuckled herself and shakily stood on her legs. She slowly got out of the cart and stumbled her way towards the stairs. Maka felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her steady. "I can't believe I'm so weak," Maka tried to lighten the mood.

"Your not weak," Soul admonished. "Your the strongest person I know."

Maka looked up at him in gratitude. "Thanks. By the way, I'm going to stay off the rides for now." Soul nodded and guided her back to the booths.

Soul looked over at Maka. "Want a prize for surviving a roller coaster ride?" Maka laughed and nodded her head, knowing he was going to win a prize no matter what she said. He led her to the booth that involved shooting basketballs. "Do you want a small, medium, or large prize?"

"Doesn't matter," she replied. Soul nodded and paid to shoot. "Are you doing this out of the kindness of your heart or are you wanting a kiss like Tsubaki gave Black*Star?"

"If I get a kiss out of this, that would be cool, but I just want to make it up to you from the coaster ride." He told her, matter-of-fact, never faltering in his shooting.

"How much did you pay for to shoot?" Maka asked, after the fourth shot.

"Until I can get the biggest prize," Soul told her, on his fifth shot.

"Is too much to ask what happened to your brother?" Maka hesitantly asked.

Soul paused on his next shot for a second longer than necessary. After he shot, he looked over at Maka, his eyes sad. "My brother died in a car accident. I was the only one who survived. I was with him during one of his concerts and on the drive back home, someone ran into us from behind. We hit a hit a tree and Wes was killed on impact." Soul turned back to his shooting.

"I'm so sorry." Maka hugged him from behind for a few seconds.

"It doesn't matter. It's done and over now," Soul said. He turned to look at her with a smile, But Maka could still see the pain there. Soul turned and shot the last ball.

The vendor turned to him. "You can choose whichever prize on the top." Soul pointed at her.

Maka chose a white tiger with cobalt blue eyes. "Thanks," She told the vendor.

"Do I get a kiss?" Soul asked as they were walking away from the booth. Maka giggled, grabbed his arm, stood on her toes and kiss his cheek.

Maka looked up at him. "Happy?"

Soul turned around, grabbed Maka around the waist, and leaned his face close to his. "I would be happier if it was on my lips," he informed her.

Maka grew nervous. "Hehe, alright, Casanova. Let me go," She said.

"Not until I gain MY prize," Soul told her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

Black*Star and Tsubaki watched the pair as they left the basketball court. Black*Star smirked when he saw Maka give Soul a peck on the cheek. "I can't believe what I'm seeing," He heard Tsubaki mumble.

"I knew this was going to happen. There's no way he was only interested in her because of his dreams," Black*Star said, not watching his words. Tsubaki turned to him in confusion. Black*Star faced her and said, "Never mind." They turned back in time to see Soul wrap his arm around Maka's waist and lean in close towards Maka. Tsubaki gasped in shock. "Oh, I'm so going to have fun with this," Black*Star took off at a run.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled after him. Black*Star ignored her. Soul was close to kissing Maka. Black*Star was behind Maka in seconds. They didn't see him coming because their eyes were closed. He distinctly heard Tsubaki yell his name again. Black*Star started to panic when he saw Souls eyes start to open. Immediately, Black*Star pulled Maka out of Soul's grasp. Soul snapped his eyes open, growled and yelled, "BLACK*STAR!" He was laughing to hard to notice Souls fist coming straight for his head. The next thing Black*Star knew was pain and Tsubaki yelling his name before the unconsciousness took him.

* * *

***Crawls out of emo corner*** **Is it over? You guys done reading already and your still here? Yay! Haha. Yeah this story was a little slow but there were some fluff of TsuStar and SoMa someone requested. I hope this was good for you! And yes we are all mad at Black*Star for ruining that kiss. Oh well. Maybe next time. I might be a little slow on updating because I have another story to tend to but I hope to update two weeks from now for this story. Next week will be my Fairy Tail story. That's how the updating will be...hopefully...if you understood what I typed. Well please review, follow, favorite, do whatever, but review and tell me what you thought for this chapter! Oh! And your ideas for any other chapters! I'd really appreciate it, thanks!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I can get used to this schedule I have. It's actually working! I will say, if I don't have it up by the weekend I will have it up by Tuesday for both my stories. And from now on my stories are going to be around 2 thousand words instead of 4 thousand. I'm glad you guys stuck with me this far! Thanks for staying! Now...Chapter three lovelies! *Crawls into emo corner***

* * *

Soul growled in irritation at the sight of Black*Star. Black*Star was sitting at their usual seat with Kid, Liz, and Patty close by. Black*Star was looking around the cafeteria. _'Probably looking for me,'_ Soul thought, angrily. Soul turned around and walked towards Maka and Tsubaki's table in the dark corner. They looked up from their quiet conversation when his shadow hovered over them.

"Uh...What's up Soul?" Maka asked, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

Not noticing Maka's discomfort, Soul sat next to Maka in agitation. "I'm avoiding Black*Star."

Tsubaki looked at him in concern. "Still?" At his nod, Tsubaki looked over at Black*Star. Maka was looking at Tsubaki, then looked over at Soul. Once her green eyes met his red ones, she immediately looked down, blushing lightly. Soul looked down at her quizzically before shrugging it off. He looked down at his food in distaste and missed the silent message the two girls had. "I hope you guys won't mind me sitting here from now on," He said, still looking down at his food.

"Umm..." Maka started.

"Sure, we don't mind!" Tsubaki answered for them.

Soul looked up. "Cool." He flashed her a grin. "So what were you guys talking about before I sat down?" Unconsciously, Soul grabbed some of Maka's hair and started playing with it.

"Homework!" Maka immediately said.

At the same time, Tsubaki said "Shopping!" The looked at each other, embarrassed.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Riiight." He said, disbelief evident in his voice. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Soul shrugged, cool without knowing. Soul leaned back and closed his eyes, exhausted. He felt a tentative hand on his arm. He opened his eyes to see Tsubaki looking at him, worried.

"Are you alright?"

Soul nodded. "Yep. Fantastic!" Sarcasm dripping from his mouth. He smiled at her, baring his teeth. "Nothings wrong at all. I just have the best of friends who would do anything for me! Who knows what I need in my life." Soul leaned forward. "The only problem," Soul bared his teeth even wider. "Those friends are nonexistent!" He leaned back. "Now tell me if I'm alright or not? It's your partners fault that I'm in this bad mood, so I don't know why your asking."

Tsubaki looked down, hurt coming off of her in waves. Soul was satisfied at first, then he felt bad. _'It's not her fault. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on her. She's not to blame.'_ But before he could apologize, his face was slammed into the table by Maka. Soul groaned. "Oww."

"You have no right to be yelling at Tsubaki like that! This isn't her fault!" Maka stood up and left the room, her food barely even touched. Soul looked up, his face showing no emotion. _'Damn. Who knew I could stoop so low. Sigh. I'm being so uncool today.'_

Soul looked up at Tsubaki, the hurt still shown plainly on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," He told her slowly.

Tsubaki shook her head. "It's fine. I know you didn't mean it. Your upset, I understand that."

Soul shook his head. "That doesn't account for my actions or my words. I'm sorry."

"I'm not worried about you. I'm more worried about Maka." Tsubaki said, sadness in her eyes.

Soul immediately stiffened. He has been too busy with his own emotions and thoughts he wouldn't know how Maka was feeling recently. "What do you mean? Is she alright?" Soul started to stand. _'If something is wrong with her, I won't be able to forgive myself.'_

Tsubaki looked away. "Well..."

"Tsubaki! You have to tell me if she is alright!" Soul semi-shouted. Everyone's eyes turned to look at them, curious about the yelling. Soul didn't care at that moment. He just wanted to know about Maka.

"Umm...some other girls have been threatening her lately. That's what we were talking about when you showed up. I was telling her to tell you but she said that she didn't want to because you were already dealing with other things and she didn't want to bother you. And, you know Maka, she doesn't like to tell other people what's bothering her if she can help it. She would want to handle it on her own." Tsubaki shook her head. "The other students know that when she's around you, you won't let anything happen to her and that your very protective of her. But once she's by herself-" Tsubaki was never able to finish. Soul abruptly stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

After hitting Soul with her book she said, "You have no right to be yelling at Tsubaki like that! This isn't her fault!" She then stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria. She knew it was a bad idea, but Soul just made her so mad! "Ugh!" Maka threw up her hands in irritation. She turned the corner,heading towards the library, and ran into a body. '_Wha-?'_ Maka stumbled back. She tried to look at who she bumped into, but someone came in from behind her and blinded her. As soon as she became blind, Maka started to blindly hit. She heard a shout of pain and knew she came into contact. She grinned and started to hit harder Someone grabbed her arms, brought them behind her, and tied a rope around her hands. "AH! Let me go!" Maka struggled against the ropes.

"Make sure those ropes are tight." a female voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Maka yelled, getting even more irritated.

"Gag her. We need to make sure no one knows what were doing or where were going," the same voice said. They forced Maka to open her mouth and put something in her mouth. They started pushing Maka somewhere. _'Straight for eighteen steps, turn left, straight for five steps.'_ Maka heard a door opening. _'Where am I?' _Someone turned her around and abruptly sat her down, tying her arms and legs down to the chair. The next thing Maka knew was the blindfold was taken off. The room they took her in was pitch black and all Maka could see where shapes.

While Maka was squinting to understand her surroundings, someone turned on the switch for the lights and blinded her. She flinched against the sudden brightness and closed her eyes until her eyes adjusted. She blinked rapidly and looked around her to see a group of girls. Maka raised her eyes to see two familiar people. _'What does Tonya and purple hair want?' _She narrowed her eyes at them. "Mff!" Maka tried to speak around the gag.

The purple haired girl stepped forward and slapped Maka across the face. "Quiet!"Maka's head snapped back and tears sprung behind her eyes. She won't give them the satisfaction of seeing them fall. Maka let her head fall forward to hide her face and anger. There was fury boiling close to the surface, but she couldn't allow it to show. _'I need to stay in control.__'_ Maka told herself. _'Soul will be here soon.'_ Maka hoped.

Someone grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked up. Maka's head jerked up to see the face of Tonya grinning down at her. "You think your all that don't you? Being the new girl that took on a kishin by herself and then becoming Soul's partner. And now his new plaything," the girl sneered.

Maka frowned in confusion. "Fayfing?"

Tonya frowned down at her. "What? Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter what you say anyways." Tonya looked at her fist holding Maka's hair. "Hmm...You have such ugly hair. I wonder why Soul is so fascinated with it. I'm curious on how you would look without all this hair." Tonya let it go, stared at someone behind her, and nodded her head. Confused, Maka stared at Tonya in confusion for a moment. Then she felt someone grab a hold of her hair. Then she heard the _Shing!_ of scissors. Maka's eyes widened in horror as she felt some of her hair slide by her hands and fall to the floor.

_'NO!'_ Maka struggled against her binds, trying to escape. The rope dug into her arms and legs, drawing blood. Maka struggled and shook, causing the person with the scissors to struggle with cutting her hair. The chair was tipping and rocking against the momentum Maka was putting to avoid the scissors. "Mff! Fuffin! Tiffe gaffering!" The chair tipped backwards...right into the girl holding the scissors. "Uphm!" Maka grunted. Tonya helped the girl Maka landed on with the chair.

"You little bitch!" Maka turned her head to see it was the girl with purple hair. The girl brushed herself off, stomped towards Maka, reeled back a leg and kicked Maka in the face. Maka's head snapped back again. _'That's gonna leave a bruise,'_ Maka thought, laughing to herself. She opened her eyes and noticed one wouldn't open all the way. She felt a throbbing where her left eyes was and rationalized that it was swollen. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eyes and saw the girl sing her leg back again. This time, the girl kicked her in the gut. All the air left Maka in a rush. For a few seconds Maka couldn't breath. Finally, Maka was able to draw air back into her lungs. Once she was able to breathe, Maka started to laugh around the gag.

"Is-is she _laughing_?" One of the girls ask.

Tonya holds a hand up to stop the purple haired girl from striking again. She leans closer to Maka to see that she was, indeed, laughing. "What are you laughing about? You have no right to laugh!"

Maka tried to speak but couldn't around the gag. Tonya gestured to remove the gag. Once it was removed, Maka flexed her jaw. Once her jaw was an aching memory, Maka started laughing again, hard enough to bring tears to her eyes from the pain in her stomach. "I'm laughing at you guys! At your guys's horrible way at acting tough and trying to beat the shit out of me to make me feel low." Maka started laughing again.

"Oh that's it! C'mon girls! Let's teach her a lesson she sure won't forget!" All the girls converged on Maka lying on the floor, kicking her and hitting her. _'Make this end. Make this end. Make this end.'_ Maka repeated in her head. She started losing consciousness. _'Soul...where are you?'_ The bell rang after she thought about Soul. The girls stopped their attack on her and looked at each other. "C'mon. We can't be late for class." Tonya turned to leave.

"What about her?" A girl spoke up.

Tonya turned back. "What about her?"

"What do you want to do with her?" Another girl asked.

Tonya walked back towards Maka and knelt next to her head and sneered down at her. "We'll just leave her here. Nobody will notice she's gone." Tonya stood up and started to walk away, but not before she kicked Maka in the stomach again. They left, locking the door behind them, leaving Maka gasping on the floor. Maka hovered on the ground, feeling pain radiate all around her. She felt blood on her head, arms, legs, and stomach. _'I wonder if they reopened my wound from the kishan?'_ Maka thought.

"Soul...Soul...Soul..." Maka mumbled. She was wondering where he was and what he was doing. Bells rang and no one came back. _'Dammit. I'm missing all my classes.' _Maka sighed. _'Of course I'm more worried about my classes. Not about my own life,'_ Maka thought. Unconsciousness was not taking over no matter how much Maka wanted it. Hours have passed and no one came back. Maka couldn't even speak loud enough to call to other people. Maka closed her eyes. She started to close her eyes to try to sleep.

The moment she closed her eyes, she heard a noise. Maka's eyes snapped open and jerked towards the noise. The doorknob was rattling and shaking. Maka leaned forward a little. The noise stopped. _'No...don't leave...'_ Maka thought. Maka closed her eyes again in defeat. The door rattled and shook again.

* * *

***Crawls out of emo corner* Do you think someone has come to save her? I don't even know what's going to happen next! Haha! Well? What do you guys think? Review, follow, favorite! It'll make this day/week so much better. Thanks for sticking around for my story you guys! I love you reviewers and non-reviewers! Until next time my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back bitches! Miss me? So I had some of you asking if I was continuing my stories or not. Of course I am! I did not forget about my stories or you guys. I won't let you down! No enough of my jabbering. Onto chapter 9!**

* * *

Soul ran out of the cafeteria, hoping to catch up to Maka. Soul ran down the direction he thought she would go...the library. "Soul! Wait up!" Tsubaki yelled after him. Soul barely heard her, to caught up in the thoughts of Maka. Tsubaki caught up to him when he reached the library doors. Soul burst in, shoving the doors open and having them bang against the walls. The students in the library jerked, glaring at the sudden noise. As soon as they spotted Soul though, they turned back to what they were doing.

The librarian walked towards them, angered by the noise. "What in the world is going on? This is a library, not a gymnasium."

Soul opened his mouth to speak, but Tsubaki beat him to it. "We're sorry ma'am. We're just wondering if a friend of ours would be in here."

Soul kept quiet, listening to the two of them talking. "Is something the matter?" The librarian frowned at them. She looked between Soul and Tsubaki.

Soul spoke up this time. "We hope not," he told her bluntly. He wandered off towards the tables, hoping to spot Maka.

"What Soul means is that we haven't seen our friend in a while and we were hoping she would be in here studying or reading." Tsubaki tried to smooth things over.

The librarian narrowed her eyes, worry all over her face. Soul wandered back towards them. "If you can give me a name I'll be able to help. I know every student in here at the moment."

"Her name is Maka. Maka Albarn." Soul told her. He watched the librarian look thoughtful, finger tapping against her chin.

Suddenly her eyes turned bright. "I know her! She is such a sweet child." Soul smirked at that comment. 'Sweet my ass,' Soul thought. 'She is a she-devil in disguise!' Soul opened his mouth to tell the librarian just that, when a sudden pain came over him. He leaned over and groaned. Tsubaki and the librarian looked over at him worriedly.

"Soul! Are you alright?" Tsubaki rushed over to him, grabbing his arm and putting it around her shoulders to help steady him. Soul barely heard her over the pain.

Soul looked up at Tsubaki, with pain filled eyes, and told her, "They're hurting her."

Tsubaki looked down at him, confused. "What? Whose hurting who?"

Soul ignored her, not wanting to waste another minute. He pushed himself away from Tsubaki, ignoring the pain, and started heading towards the double doors. "She's not here. We have to hurry and find her," Soul headed down the hallways and thought to himself, 'Before it's too late!' Tsubaki smiled apologetically at the librarian for disturbing her, before she caught up with Soul.

He started walking aimlessly, not knowing where he was going or what he was doing. His thoughts were centered on finding Maka and that was all that mattered. "Soul...Soul...SOUL!" Soul glared at the person yelling at him. Tsubaki was looking at him worriedly. " What did you mean back there? That they were hurting her? Whose her?" Soul looked over at Tsubaki, confused.

"Maka never told you?"

"Told me what?"

He stopped walking, staring at her dumbfoundedly. He could have sworn that Maka would have told her about their emotional connection. He didn't know how to respond.

Tsuabki was starting to look a little exasperated. "SOUL!" She screeched at the same time the bell rang signaling lunch was over. Soon the hallways were filled with students rushing towards their next class. They walked towards the wall, away from the students shoving them out to the way. Soul decided to tell Tsubaki then.

He gestured for her to lean closer so he could whisper in her ear and no one to over hear. Once she was close enough where Soul new no one would overhear them, he told her. "Make and I, we have an emotional connection."

Tsubaki looked at him questioningly. "What?" She whispered,

Soul shrugged his shoulders, still speaking quietly. "We can feel one anothers emotions." At her look Soul shrugged again. "I don't understand it myself. Maka has learned how to block me from feeling hers or mine though." Soul chuckles. "And get this. The first day she was here, I ran into her after school and knocked her to the ground. When I reached down to help her up, as soon as I touched her skin, it was like we were shocked! So at the fair, I tried to...experiment a little." Throughout the whole conversation, he felt all the pain that Maka was going through.

Tsubaki's eyes widened a little. "The kiss...?"

Soul nodded. "I wanted to see if skin contact would still shock us." Soul shrugged like it was no big deal. "She usually wears those gloves. So I thought if the kiss would shock us, the-" He was never able to finish before there was a stinging sensation on his cheek. Soul looked up in surprise. Tsubaki's hand was raised and her eyes narrowed. Souls eyes narrowed in response. "What the hell was that for?"

"Maka isn't some science project you can experiment on! She is a human being with emotions!" Tsubaki whisper-shouted at him. It didn't matter though. There were hardly any students left in the hallway. "How do you think she took your 'experiment'?" Tsubaki put quotations around experiment.

Soul looked at her, confused. "I don't know. She probably didn't really care."

"OOH!" Tsubaki threw her hands up. She turned away from him, noticing the lack of students. Then, without looking at him, Tsubaki spoke with a cold voice. "Let's head to class. We don't want to be late." She started walking away.

"Wait! What about Maka?" He called after her.

"She's probably in class already or went home." Soul knew Tsubaki didn't believe herself.

"She's been hurt Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki stopped, turned around with tears flowing, and said, "I know Soul! I believed what you said earlier! But we have to head to class and hope she is there." Then she said, so quietly that Soul had trouble hearing, "She has to be."

Soul nodded and slowly followed after her, barely missing the tardy bell. "Soul, I expect you to be late, but you too, Tsubaki?" Miss Marie admonished them in her sweet voice.

Soul glowered and growled out a "Sorry" before heading to his seat with Tsubaki trailing behind him. Soul immediately noticed the seat next to him was empty. Miss Marie was going over roll when she noticed Maka's absence. "Soul? Where's Maka?"

He smirked at the teacher and said, "I was hoping you would be able to tell me."

Miss Marie looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Soul shrugged his shoulders and mumbled. "Never mind." He turned away from the teacher, looking over at Tsubaki. They knew what the other was thinking. Suddenly a group of girls walked into the classroom. Soul narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously. They seemed a little too happy.

Miss Marie didn't even look up at them. "Ladies, your late."

Tonya stepped forward and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Sorry Miss Marie. We were a little busy...taking care of something important." The other girls giggled.

Miss Marie sighed. "Just don't let it happen again."

"We won't!" Tonya called over her shoulder, walking towards the empty chair next to Soul, while the other girls headed towards the back. "Hey Soul. Where's the new girl?" She said as soon as she sat down.

"Why don't you tell me?" He asked instead. He knew for a fact that Tonya was at fault for Maka's disappearance.

"Now how would I know where she is?" Tonya asked. "She probably couldn't take the heat here and ran off." Tonya snickered. "She's so weak."

Soul lost it. "SHE IS NOT WEAK! SHE IS STRONGER THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!" Soul was now towering over her.

Tonya just looked up at him with a bored expression. Then she smiled a sad smile. "Why do you care so much? You'll never see her again. She left you by yourself. She's not coming back, Soul." She tried to give him a sympathetic look. "I can imagine how you would feel, being betrayed by your partner. But you'll fund another. If need be, I could be your partner?" All trace of sympathy left her face. It was then filled with such malice and lust that Soul was repulsed by the girl.

"You will never be my partner. Maka is and that will never change," Soul spat at the girl before standing up to leave, realizing the whole class heard the conversation. Soul didn't care. He was going to find Maka. Nothing mattered until he found her.

"Soul! Where are you going?"

Turning back, Soul saw Tonya standing up, looking at him with an angered expression. He smiled his trademark smile. "I'm going to find my partner."

Just as he left the classroom, he heard Tonya shout behind him. "Just give up on her already Soul! She's gone!"

Soul mumbled under his breath. "I will never give up on her."

He walked down the hallway by himself for a while before he heard the footsteps. Soul sighed in irritation before turning around. He opened his mouth to snap but closed it immediately when he realized it was his friends. "What are you guys doing? Shouldn't you guys be in class?"

"As if. Maka's in trouble and we're not going to be sitting around doing doing nothing." Liz said.

Soul looked at them as they all nodded in agreement. Soul grinned and nodded back. Kid stepped forward. "So do you know where she is?"

Soul shook his head. "I have no clue. I'm suspecting that she is still on school property considering there wasn't enough time to hide her anywhere else."

The others nodded. "So where do we start looking?" Tsubaki asked.

"We look everywhere. Check every room no matter if there is a class in there or not. We have to find her," Soul instructed. Everyone nodded and took off in separate directions. Everyone except Black*Star.

"Look man-" Black*Star started before Soul interrupted.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just help me find Maka." Soul didn't want to listen. Black*Star nodded and took off himself. Soul took the one area no one else had. He opened every door, checking every classroom and face. Cursing every time he didn't see her. He was starting to get frantic. Hours have passed and no one has found her. _'Where is she?'_ He needed to find her, make sure she was alright. He promised to protect her! He promised that she wouldn't be alone to fight her battles by herself anymore. He would always be there for her. "Gah! If only I wasn't such and idiot and ass none of this would have happened!" Soul punched the wall next to him hard enough to leave a dent. There was also a slight _crunch!_ sound. Withdrawing his hand and hissing in pain, Soul resumed his search. His pain didn't matter. He just had to find Maka.

Suddenly his phone started going off. He whipped his phone out and growled out a "What?" not even looked at who was calling.

"We found her. And she's in very bad shape. We're heading towards the Nurse's office right now." Soul started running. Black*Star wasn't able to finish anything else before Soul said "I'm on my way" and hung up. He felt elation at her being found. And anger at how much pain she must be in. _'When I find out who did this to her, they'll wish they never messed with her!'_ Soul finally made it to the Nurse's office. His friends were hanging around outside sitting and pacing worriedly.

"Where is she?" Soul asked.

Everyone pointed inside the room. Soul immediately headed towards the door, but before he could grab it to go in, Black*Star and Kid grabbed a hold of him. "You can't go in. Not yet." Kids quiet voice informed him.

Soul shrugged them off of him. "Why the hell not?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "We don't know. Stein shooed us all out and locked the door." Tsubaki told him this time.

"Shit!" Soul turned away from the door and sat down in one of the chairs outside. Everyone else resumed what they were doing before Soul came running. It was torture. The time seemed to take hours or days. No one came out and no one spoke. Then suddenly the sound of a lock turning had everyone jumping up and heading towards the door. Prof. Stein opened the door and gestured for them to come in.

They all rushed in and saw Maka covered in bandages and bruises. Soul immediately went to her side and gently grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry, Maka. I wasn't there to protect you like I should have. Like I promised." Soul turned towards Stein. "How bad is she?"

Stein lit up a cigarette before answering. "She's stable. Her stitches opened up, she has internal bleeding, cuts and bruises covering every inch of her, a concussion and a few broken ribs."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Soul was out of his seat and heading out of the room. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" But before he could fully step out, Kid and Black*Star tackled him to the ground. "LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!"

"Stop!" Soul stopped thrashing at Steins commanding voice. "You're better here...with Maka. You'll just cause more problems than solutions." Kid and Black*Star eventually let Soul go. Soul stood up and walked back towards Maka's side.

"You know who did this to Maka?" Liz asked hesitantly.

Soul nodded his head and growled out his words. "Tonya and her group!"

None of them seemed to shock from the news. They all just nodded their heads in acceptance. "I have to head back to class. You guys are excused to be here." Stein rolled out of the room.

There was silence. Then Soul finally asked. "Who found her?" More silence...then:

"I did."

* * *

**Who found Maka? Any of you guys know or wanna guess? So this is the end of this chapter. What's going to happen next? So what do you guys think? I feel bad for not updating any sooner but I had to wait until my laptop was fixed and it took FOREVER! But now that I have my laptop, I'll be a writing when I can to make up for lost time. Though I don't know how much that will be because of college and I'm trying to find a job to help pay for stuff at my apartment and to help my roommates. Oh well. Until next time!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	10. Chapter 10

***Crawls out of Emo corner* Hey again everyone! So I finally got my laptop fixed and I'm starting to write my stories again. Sorry to anyone who thought that I forgot or abandoned my stories. Nope. I'm still here and I ain't going anywhere. If your new to reading this story, you don't have to worry about this. But my old readers need to go back to chapter nine before they read this. Now, on to chapter 10! *Crawls into Emo corner to hide from people who hate me for disappearing***

* * *

She opened her eyes once more, silently begging that they wouldn't leave. Maka heard muffled voices outside the door. _'Are they arguing?'_ Maka thought, annoyed and disgusted. She started wiggle and move, trying to make noise. She moved an inch before she gasped in pain. She saw black spots beginning to converge on her. The voices stopped before intensifying. "Open this door, now!" One voice ordered.

"Alright! Alright!" Another voice frantically called.

The voice sounded familiar to Maka, but she couldn't place who it belonged to. Suddenly, the door burst open and light filtered in, directly on Maka. "MAKA!" The same voice yelled. Maka glanced up to see a dark figure in the doorway, heading towards her. "It's alright, Maka. Your going to be ok now," the man said, kneeling down beside her. Maka opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Sh. It's ok." The man started unbinding her from the chair. Her hands and legs finally free, the man grasped her under her knees and shoulders. Maka gasped out in pain and passed out, just as she heard "Shit! I'm sorry..." Then she fell into the blissful darkness.

* * *

Maka opened her eyes to see a white mist everywhere. _'What's going on?'_ She looked around, bewildered. There was a dark figure heading towards her. _'I've got a bad feeling...'_ She took a step backwards as the figure came closer. Maka's breathing turned erratic. She had the urge to flee, to make sure the figure didn't touch her. Something cold was sliding up her leg, so cold it was painful. Gasping in surprise and pain, Maka glanced down and saw a black, shadow hand with claws sliding up her leg, drawing some blood.

Jerking back in pain and shock, Maka quickly moved away from the hand. Then she felt something cold wrap its arms around her. Crying out in pain, Maka struggled against the figure holding her and quickly moved in the opposite direction of the shadows. She glanced over her shoulder and saw two more figures. She quickly faced forward and took off at a dead run.

The wound on her leg forgotten, Maka glanced everywhere, looking for signs of an exit or life. Mist turned to fog the deeper she went. So dense, she could only see a few feet in front of her and sometimes not at all. She started to gasp for air after a while. _'There's a good amount of distance between me and those...things!' _Maka thought, tiredly.

She glanced behind her, only to see more shadows. Maka's breath caught. _'What the hell?!'_

Maka blinked a few times, but they were definitely there. _'What are those things?'_ Suddenly, she heard whispering all around, but couldn't make out the words. It sounded like a hissing, but Maka couldn't be sure. Suddenly, she felt one was right next to her. Leaping out of the way, Maka felt the thing barely graze her skin. Grimacing at the sting, Maka backed a few steps away. She frantically glanced around and noticed that there was even more figures.

She saw an opening and took it. She ran as quickly as she could, hoping the shadows wouldn't converge on her. Hands and fingers started reaching for her. Maka, determined to get past, lashed out in frustration and fear. She felt that she hit something metal when she made contact. Hissing in pain, Maka thought, _'That's going to leave a bruise.'_ The figures retreated somewhat, enough for her to pass. Once through, Maka ran as hard and as fast as she could to get away from them.

She ran for what felt like hours. Gasping for breath, Maka collapsed to the ground, not able to run any longer. Breathing heavily, Maka closed her eyes. _'I have to keep moving...I can't stop now.'_ Maka thought to herself. She braced her shaking arms against the ground and pushed herself up. As soon as she was able to lift herself a good ways up, her arms gave out on her and she fell heavily to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Maka heard a familiar female voice talking, a voice she dreaded. '_Oh no. Not again!'_

"She's such a freak of nature!" Another female voice entered. _'Go away!'_

"She's so worthless. Doesn't belong here at all," a male voice scoffed. Maka curled herself into a ball. _'Make it stop...'_

The voices wouldn't stop. The taunting. The beatings. Everything came rushing back to her. Maka glanced up to see everyone who ever bullied her play out like a movie. Maka started crying again. _'They're right. Why do I even try to be happy? I don't deserve to be anything but miserable. I'm just a worthless piece of shit. I deserve to die.'_ Maka glanced up to see the figures all around her, the voices laughing and taunting everywhere. Maka gave up. She just lay there, unmoving, with her eyes closed.

"Ma...ka...Mak...Maka." Maka slowly opened her eyes. _'What?'_

Maka glanced around for the familiar gentle voice. "Don't give up sweetheart! You are loved and cared for by a lot of people," the voice continued. Suddenly the shadows disappeared as suddenly as they came. Then, a white glow started to form the body of a woman in front of her. Gasping in shock at who it was, Maka started to cry even harder.

The woman gave her a gentle smile. "Don't cry for me honey."

"Mom..." Maka cried out. She reached out for her mother.

"I'm here." Her mother reached out a hand and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

As soon as Maka stood up, she immediately wrapped her arms around Kami. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know honey. I've missed you too." She gently unwrapped her daughters arms from around her. "Listen. We don't have much time-"

"There's so much I want to tell you about!" Maka interrupted.

Kami's eyes softened. "I know. But-"

"I am finally going to a school where I made some friends and I can feel at home there and-" Kami clamped a hand over Maka's mouth.

"Listen!" Her mother said firmly. "We don't have much time. I wish we could talk more, but there simply isn't enough time." Maka nodded her head. Kami released her mouth and spoke quickly. "There is a dangerous path ahead of you. An enemy is coming towards Death City and she is powerful. You need to be cautious of who to trust. Trust your friends no matter what. You are going to need them in the near future."

"What kind of enemy?" Maka asked worriedly.

Kami shook her head. "I can't tell you. But I can say this. There is something you'll need for your upcoming battle. It's in the box of jewelry that I gave you. Remember the box?" Maka nodded and Kami continued. "Look in the box and you'll find it. I can't say much more. It's time for you to return. Your friends are worried about you and they are about to return." Kami quickly looked behind Maka.

Maka knew without looking that the shadowy figures returned. Maka solemnly looked up at her mother. "Will you return to Papa and I?" Maka asked, dreading the answer. Dreading the fact she already knew.

Kami smiled sadly down at her. "I am with you Maka. Wherever you go, I am with you...always." Then, with tears streaming down Maka's face, Kami kissed her forehead and Maka saw a blinding white light, then darkness took over.

* * *

Maka heard an annoying beeping sound right next to her. Struggling to open her eyes, Maka lifted her right hand and absently rubbed her eyes, silently hissing in pain at the movement. Everything had a deep ache. At her sudden movement, she felt someone tightly grip her left hand, then relaxed. Frozen, Maka opened her eyes and glanced down. She saw a mop of white hair laying on the same bed as her. Confused and disoriented, Maka didn't recognize who it was for a moment.

Then suddenly, she remembered. _'Soul...'_ her eyes softened. _'So you did come for me after all,'_ Maka thought to herself. _'Thank you.'_

She looked around to see Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty and Death the Kid sitting or laying around the room, asleep. Maka felt herself shaking. She couldn't help it. Never in her life has she had such wonderful friends to be there for her and help her out. Tears silently crept down her face and her breathing started to become erratic. She closed her eyes, bearing the pain.

Suddenly, she felt a hand brush away her tears. Maka opened her eyes and looked sideways at Soul, who smiled gently up at her, worry in his eyes. "Hey...How you feeling?"

Maka opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. More tears followed the previous ones. Soul immediately sat up and started wiping away her tears while trying to comfort her at the same time. When his hands brushed her face, there were little zaps like the first time they had skin to skin contact. With every swipe, the feeling electricity going through her dimmed and vanished. Maka hiccuped and tried to control herself from breaking down. Seeing as her tears weren't stopping, Soul stood, picked up Maka enough to slide under her, and held her until she calmed down.

Maka gasped at the pain when was she suddenly moved. Maka didn't care though. Soul was there and he was holding her close like he was never letting her go.

Soul was radiating with warmth and Maka enjoyed it with every second passing. The room was cold and the thin sheet wasn't helping the chill. Her tears dwindled to a stop. Maka took a deep shuddering breath to calm her nerves before she looked up at Soul. He had his eyes closed tightly, but his hold on her was gentle. Her eyes traced over his face. Suddenly, Soul opened his eyes and stared straight into Maka's eyes. Maka could feel blood rushing to her cheeks and she quickly looked away.

Soul lightly coughed, uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"

Maka nodded her head. "Yeah. Just hurt a lot."

Soul nodded. Then he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. With a serous gaze, he asked, "What was your nightmare about?"

Maka stilled under his gaze. "I thought you were asleep..."

Soul grinned a small grin and shook his head. "I was only half asleep. I haven't really slept since we found you," He explained with a pained expression.

Maka closed her eyes to veil her emotions. She didn't want to talk about it. Not this soon. "It was nothing." She said, but a tear slipped out of her closed eyes. She quickly raised her hand to wipe away the offending tear, but Soul's hand was already there. There hands connected and electricity went through the both of them, stronger than before. Maka's eyes snapped open in surprise, but before Maka could pull her hand back, Soul quickly grabbed hold of her hand and held tightly to it. Maka glanced up at Soul in surprise.

He held her gaze. "Tell me whats wrong," He said firmly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Maka whispered, pain filled her voice. "Not yet." Maka shook her head. When her face brushed against her hand, Soul temporarily tightened his grip. Searching her eyes, Soul nodded and finally let her hand go, but Maka felt an emptiness when he did. _'I don't understand this feeling. What's going on with me?'_

"Alright. But I'm your partner and we have that emotional connection to where I can feel what your feeling. Just tell me when your ready." Maka nodded.

Someone loudly cleared their throat. Maka jumped at the sudden noise while Soul just rolled his eyes. She looked up to see the grinning faces of their friends staring at them. "Are we done with all this mushy, gooey, gross stuff?" Black*Star asked with a crooked grin.

Soul sighed. "What do you want Black*Star?"

Black*Star raised an eyebrow at Soul. "I want to know if my faithful subject is alright. I have to take care of the people that worship me otherwise I would be a horrible GOD!"

Maka raised an eyebrow, about to object before Liz intercepted. "She's not worshiping you Black*Star. No one is." Liz rolled her eyes while Patty laughed.

Maka lightly laughed along with them while Black*Star argued with Liz. The pain in her stomach soon became too much and she grasped her stomach lightly. Soul leaned back against the bed and tugged Maka down with him. Smiling gratefully, Maka leaned against him and listened to them bickering. Once there was a pause Maka spoke.

"Thanks you guys."

They all stopped talking and stared at her curiously. "What for?" Kid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For being my friend. For helping me out in everything that's been happening in the past couple weeks and helping me get settled here." Soul gently squeezed Maka. Maka looked back at him and smiled. "And thank you for finding and saving me again," She said sincerely.

Soul looked down at her confusedly. "I didn't find you."

Maka frowned. "Oh. Well who did?"

"I did." An unsuspecting voice said quietly.

* * *

***Pops head out* Can anyone guess who it is? Did you guys miss me? I missed you guys and your encouraging reviews. I would keep on talking but that would last forever. Please review and tell me how I'm doing now since I haven't updated in MONTHS! Well, follow, favorite, and review! *Goes back into Emo corner***

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! My name's Kit Raven and welcome back to Dreams Come True? chapter 11! As you can see I have watched some of Markiplier's YouTube videos and I just wanted to do that so badly! Anyways, onto the long awaited chapter 11!**

* * *

"I did." The quiet, unsuspecting voice said. Maka turned towards the voice to notice Kid stepping forward, his poker face set into place. Maka stared at him for a second longer before she broke into a small smile.

"Thank you," was all she said. She was shocked, she didn't expect it to be Kid. She thought that he didn't particularly like her with how little he spoke to her and they hung out. Though that wasn't all his fault either. She hardly spoke or hung out with most of her new friends. The main one she would hang out with, apart from her partner, would be Tsubaki.

Her look of shock must have still been on her face. Liz asked, "What's wrong Maka?"

Her eyes started to water and her throat clogged up. She never had friends like these before. She didn't know how to respond. Everyone gathered around her, worried as to why she was crying, fussing over her and trying to cheer her up. Maka sniffled. "Guys, I'm fine, really."

"What's the matter?" Tsubaki's sweet voice asked.

Maka looked up at her friends and smiled, tears streaming down her face. "I've never had friends before. I always had to fend for myself and Papa. I would always be by myself, locked in my room or a library just to stay away from everyone. And now…being here…," She started crying harder. Tsubaki grabbed one hand while Liz grabbed the other. Maka glanced up and saw Black*Star and Kid grinning down at her. Maka hiccupped. She was grateful to have them. "Thank you guys."

"For what?" Patty asked.

"For being my friend…"

No one spoke. They surrounded her in a large group hug. Maka winced when they hugged her, but she hoped no one noticed. She wanted the hug to last, but her wish wasn't granted when she heard Soul growl behind her. "Back off. You guys are hurting her!"

They immediately let go, apologizing for hurting her, thinking they made it worse than it was. Maka lightly laughed, while wiping her eyes, ridding herself from her tears. "Your fine guys, I'm just a little sore."

"Sore? Do you know what the verdict is?" Soul asked angrily.

Maka glanced behind her, confused, and shook her head. She couldn't understand why Soul was so angry. "No…what is it?"

"You have internal bleeding, lots of cuts and bruises covering your whole body, a concussion, and broken ribs. Your old stitches have also reopened." He explained angrily.

Maka stared at him calmly. "Is that all? I thought it would have been worse than that," she said matter-of-factly.

Soul was staring at her angrily. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word, Professor Stein walked in. "Ah, your finally awake."

Maka turned towards him and smiled. "Good morning Professor Stein."

Prof. Stein smirked. "It's evening…"

"Oh! It is…? How long have I been out?" She asked cautiously.

Prof. Stein raised his eyebrows in question. "No one's told you yet?"

Maka stared at him confused, shaking her head. "No. Tell me what?"

Black*Star suddenly spoke up. "Oh yeah! You've been unconscious for over a year!" Maka stared at him, shock and disbelief over her face. Her mouth was hanging open, trying to form words. Suddenly, Black*Star busted out laughing. "You totally fell for it! Bwahaha!" He was slapping his knee and holding his stomach. Maka narrowed her eyes in anger.

She glanced around and saw a convenient book sitting on the table next to her. Ignoring the pain, Maka reached over and grabbed the book. Smiling evilly, Maka drifted towards the edge of the bed, forcing Soul to let go of her. Ignoring the words from everyone, Maka made herself towards the unsuspecting Black*Star. Not missing a beat, Maka calmly raised the book. "Makaaa…."

Black*Star quieted and glanced up, now noticing that Maka was standing in front of him. He stared at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh dear…" Soul was faintly heard from behind Maka.

"CHOP!" Black*Star crumbled to a heap on the floor.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki ran towards his side and checked on him. Prof. Stein calmly walked towards Black*Star, picked him up and dumped him on an empty cot next to Maka's. Maka slowly walked back towards her bed, where Soul was shaking his head in amusement. She raised a questioning brow at him. _'Just a minute ago, he was angry. Now he's amused? What?'_ Maka thought to herself, confused at his sudden change in attitude. Shaking her head, suddenly getting a headache, she sat on the edge of her bed, holding onto the book.

"So how long have I been out?" Maka asked calmly.

Stein lit a cigarette and blew out smoke before he answered. "Two days," He sat in a rolling chair that was conveniently in the room. "Your healing though, that's all that matters. Another day here and you would be ok to leave and go back to school."

"What? I won't be able to go back to school until two days from now?" Maka panicked, hoping she heard him wrong. Prof. Stein nodded while looking over some charts and jotting down some notes. "But what about homework?"

"All taken care of," Liz said next to her, placing down a stack of papers on the nightstand. Maka sighed in relief. She nodded in thanks then turned to the professor with another question.

She opened her mouth but was interrupted by Soul. "Don't worry. I brought all your school books for homework and some of your reading books when you finished your homework." Maka smiled brightly at Soul.

"Thank you!" Maka clapped excitedly.

Soul sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I probably shouldn't have done this but…" He stood up suddenly and walked towards the opposite side of the room. Maka stared at him curiously and confused. He returned with a white bag with something bulging out of it. He set the bag next to her and gestured for her to look into it.

She untied the bag with a glance at Soul. Peeking in, Maka almost squealed in delight. She pulled out six brand new books. With each one, she grew even more excited. Looking at the books in her arms, she giggled and hugged them to her chest, excited to start reading them. "Thank you, Soul!" She started to open one of the books.

"Wait a minute!" Soul halted her movements with his hands. "I'm not the only one that bought you a book. We all pitched in." He gestured around the room towards the others. They all smiled and nodded their heads, even Black*Star who just regained consciousness. Maka's eyes began to tear up again. Before she could thank them again, Soul spoke again. "There's also a catch to those books."

Maka glanced at him with confusion. He smiled wider. "What?"

"You can't finish those books in one night, haha." Maka blushed bright red, making the others laugh along with Soul.

"Ok deal." Maka closed her eyes and smiled. "You guys didn't have to do this you know?"

"No, but we felt like it. So deal with it." She opened her eyes to see Kid staring at her and smiling. She glanced around and saw everyone else nodding their head in agreement.

"I'm not complaining that's for sure!" Maka laughed while hugging the books closer to her, as if afraid someone was going to take them from her.

Prof. Stein had about enough of things. "Alright enough with this. Time for me to talk to my patient." He rolled over and pushed everyone away from Maka and out the door. Maka gently put her books down and turned towards her teacher/doctor. He gently grabbed her arm and started to gently bend it back and forth. "Does this hurt at all?" She shook her head no. He went to her other arm and started the same process with the same result. Next was her legs with the same result "Please lay down."

She followed his instructions, only reacting with a slight wince. He noticed and wrote some things down. "Lift your legs up as high as you can, one at a time." She did as she was told while he wrote down notes. "Alright bend your legs and bring them to your chest as far as you can go." This part was more difficult for Maka. She winced in pain and had trouble breathing. "Enough." Maka stopped and lay on the cot, breathing in slowly.

"Just a few more things and we will be good to go. Sit up." Prof. Stein helped her into a sitting position. Then he sat in front of her and shone a light into her eyes. "Follow the light," He waved it left, right, up, down, and in a full circle. Then he clicked the light off, jotted a few notes and asked a few more questions. Then he lit another cigarette and said he was finished. He rolled towards the door to let the others in.

The others rushed in asking all kinds of questions at once. Prof. Stein's voice rose above theirs. "Your healing perfectly fine and everything's going as planned. Now," He turned towards the others. "She needs food into her system, nothing big to upset her stomach, and after that she needs more rest. I'll see you tomorrow Maka." Then he rolled out.

"Well it's good to hear that everything's doing good." Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah it is. Don't need anything else bad happening to my subject." Black*Star pointed to himself. "Need you fit and well to worship your God!"

Liz rolled her eyes while Kid shook his head and Patty drew. Soul ignored everyone and stood off to the side, staring into space. Maka looked over at him, concerned. "Soul?" He jerked and looked over. Maka couldn't tell if he was angry, upset, or both. "Soul? Are you alright?"

Soul stared at her for a few moments before responding. "Yeah, I good! Why wouldn't I be? Cool guys are always good." He smiled. Maka didn't believe him. She could feel that he was angry but she wasn't sure a what. "So Stein said that you needed food and then rest. I'm going to the cafeteria to get you some food." He said briskly and left.

"What's up with that?" Liz asked curtly.

"I don't know," Maka replied, feeling a lump forming in her throat. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

* * *

Soul was walking down the hallway, hands in his jacket, when he felt Maka's emotion. He stopped. He didn't expect her to feel such…sadness. He just grew even more angrier with himself. He drew out a hand and slammed it against the wall next to him. "Dammit!" He drew his hand back to himself and put it back in his pocket, continuing on his mission.

'_What's a good thing to eat with an empty stomach?'_ Soul thought over everything, but came up with nothing. He wasn't good with this. He barely even cooked for himself. If anything he went out to eat!

"Gah! Why does this have to be so hard? Why not just some tomato soup with some grilled cheese?" Then he thought hard about it. "That might be a good thing to start with." He walked faster, hoping to make it to the kitchen, hoping to catch one of the cooks before they head home for the night. Rounding the corner, he saw one of the cooks locking up the doors.

Glad he made it in time, he ran to the cook. "Hey! Wait!"

The cook turned and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need some food." Soul said.

The cook narrowed her eyes at him. "Well I can't help you there. You should have grabbed extra at lunch, not pester me when I'm off work." She turned and started to walk away.

"No wait!" Soul reached a hand out and grabbed her.

"What do you want?" The cook snapped, irritated at being stopped once again from going home.

"It's not for me. It's for a friend of mine in the nurse's office. She needs food in her stomach and she hasn't ate in two days and she is majorly injured." He explained in a rush, afraid that she wouldn't help him.

The cook thought for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "I have just the right thing. Come with me." The cook turned towards the door and unlocked the door, gesturing for him to follow her. He thanked her while following her to the storage. She took out pots and pans, ingredients and all kinds of seasonings. Soul watched in amazement at the skill the cook had. Before he knew it, the cook had a tray filled with delicious smelling food in front of him.

"Whoa…" he said in amazement. He looked up at her. "How'd you do it that fast?"

"Practice kid. Now get out so I can go home." He glowered at the name. She started pushing him out and turned to lock the door. She started walking out the building and he started towards the nurse's office. "Hey kid!" He turned to see the cook at the door, smiling at him. "Tell your friend I hope they feel better and they are lucky to have you." She winked and then she was gone.

He was shocked he didn't even realize what she called him until it was too late. He glared at the spot the cook was until he realized he had a tray of food growing cold. He turned and stared waking towards the nurse's office.

The door came into view. He couldn't wait to give this to Maka. He reached the door…but there was a problem. Both his hands were occupied with the tray. Cursing, Soul raised a foot and banged against the door. The door opened to reveal an angry Liz. "Why are you banging? Couldn't you open the door yourself?"

He stared at her calmly with irritation below the surface. "My hands are kinda full." He gestured with his head, shrugging his shoulders at the same time. Liz looked down. The realization dawned on her face.

"Oh! Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Soul shrugged. "It's cool." Then he looked at her.

"What?" Liz asked, confused.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"OH! Sorry!" Liz stepped to the side and Soul walked in. He looked over to see Maka sitting on her bed, reading one of the new books. He smirked.

He walked towards her bed and set her food on the nightstand near her books. He stood there for a few minutes smirking. "You know it's not cool to ignore people," He said jokingly. Maka jerked in surprise and hastily closed her book sheepishly. Soul laughed. "How am I not surprised by this?"

Maka blushed and twirled some of the sheets with her hands. "I was only reading a few pages…"

Soul reached towards the book and opened to the page she saved. "Your already almost to the halfway point!" He said surprised.

"Yeah…" she looked away.

"Dude! How fast can you read? I didn't expect you to be this far in the time period I was gone." Soul commented. Suddenly he remembered. "Oh! There's some food for you," he gestured towards her nightstand.

Maka inhaled deeply through her nose. "Smell delicious!" She grabbed the tray and placed it on her lap. She took a spoonful of the soup and tried it. Her eyes lit up. "It tastes delicious as well! Soul, did you make this?"

Soul laughed. "Nah. I caught one of the cooks right before she left. She told me to tell you she hopes you feel better soon."

Maka smiled. "That's nice of her." Maka took no notice of her surroundings, instead enjoying the rest of her soup. Soul watched her in amusement. Then he felt a nudge coming from someone. He looked over to see Black*Star waving his eyebrows at him. Soul narrowed his in confusion before realization hit. He glared at Black*Star before shaking his head and shoving him away.

"Oh! Hey Maka!" Liz spoke up next.

"Hm?" Maka looked up, finishing off the rest of the soup and crackers.

"When you are released from the nurse's office, you want to have a sleep over at our place? We can fix your hair and have fun!" Liz said excitedly.

Maka put her bowl down and set the tray back on the night stand. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Fix my hair? You mean style it? Sure that's fine with me! I would love to have a sleep over with you guys! I've never been to a sleep over." Maka smiled.

Liz looked at her in confusion. Tsubaki looked between the two of them, then at Soul. Soul shrugged his shoulders, as if saying this had nothing to do with him. Tsubaki looked at Maka worriedly before speaking. "No Maka. We mean…fix. Your hair…" Tsubaki grabbed a compact from Liz's purse and showed her. "It's been cut unevenly and we want to help even it out a bit…"

Maka shakily grabbed the compact and opened it. Soul had never felt something so crushing as he did then. Maka was torn up when she saw. Soul wanted to step forward and hold her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Half of Maka's hair was chopped somewhat lower than shoulder length while the rest hung near her waist.

Soul could feel she was falling apart, that she wanted to curl up in a ball and weep. On the outside she was cool, but on the inside she was dying.

* * *

**Oh my sweet goodness I missed you guys! Ok here's what happened, every time my laptop was fixed, it broke again! Then I got a whole new laptop and I was trying to learn about this new laptop when it broke! I just recently got it fixed! Thank goodness! Then I needed to find my inspiration again. I called, whistled, looked high and low and couldn't seem to find it…until now! Anyways, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review, follow and favorite. And as always, I will see YOU…in the next chapter. Bye, bye! (Always wanted to do that as well.)**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 12! Make sure to read the author's not at the bottom. I got news!**

* * *

"Do you have everything?"

"I think so."

"Clothes? Hairbrush? Toothbrush and toothpaste? Women's items?"

Maka sighed. "Yes Dad, I have everything!" Maka said in exasperation. Then she looked over at him. "Soul, why are you making such a big deal about a sleep over?"

Soul was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. He looked her in the eyes and stated plainly. "I'm just making sure you have everything. Is that such a bad thing?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "No, but it seems you're going somewhat over the top."

'_I just want to make you smile like you used to,'_ Soul thought sadly. Soul smirked. "Just want to make sure you don't go over there and realize you forgot something, then come back and crash my party!"

Maka looked over at him quizzically. "Party?"

Soul smiled even wider. "Yeah, the twins are kicking Kid out of his own house so that it's just you girls. He needs a place to crash for the night and so I offered ours. Then I thought of having a party of our own, so I invited Black*Star as well."

Maka groaned. "You invited Black*Star?"

Soul reached for their bond. He could sense her feeling some trepidation. Soul scratched the back of his head, smiling. "Yeah! 'It's not a party without the star' as Black*Star would put it."

Maka groaned again. "I can't believe you invited him." Soul felt a glimmer of her old self. Maka slowly started walking towards Soul. He stiffened "You better make sure he doesn't break anything Soul. And he better stay out of my room, or its going to be your head as well as his!" Maka threatened, her eyes colder than ice.

Soul gulped and nodded. He knew if he allowed Black*Star to do his crazy antics, Maka would Maka chop him into oblivion.

"Good!" Maka smiled sweetly. "Then everything should be normal when I come back!" Maka turned back to her suitcase and checking to see if she had everything.

Soul heaved a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and collapsing against the door frame. _'This girl can be terrifying!'_ He opened his eyes to see Maka struggling to close her suitcase. Soul grinned and walked over towards her bed. "How are you having trouble closing a suitcase when you're only staying one night?"

Maka stiffened and turned away from. "It's just some extra things in case I need them."

Soul raised a brow. He gently, but firmly, pushed her aside and started unzipping her suitcase.

"No Soul!" Maka tried to reach around him and stop him from fully unzipping it.

Soul ignored her attempts and opened the case only to snort in exasperation. "Really?" He pulled objects that overstuffed the suitcase. "Ten books? For one night?"

Maka squirmed uncomfortably. "What?"

"These are the extra things you need? What do you need ten books for?" Soul looked stern, but on the inside he was laughing. He couldn't expect anything less from the bookworm. "You're only staying one night and having lots of fun at that, you won't find time to read. It wouldn't be cool to read while hanging out with friends," Soul couldn't keep it up anymore. He chuckled.

"So?" Maka crossed her arms, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I've never been to a sleepover. I don't know what goes on or what people do." She glanced at Soul, gaze somewhat hard and empty. "I wouldn't even be going if you weren't making me."

Soul sobered at that. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "You need some fun and relaxation. Especially after the attack from Tonya and her group and then finding about…" He trailed off and gestured to her hair.

Maka's face fell. "Yeah. I guess I see your meaning…."

Soul grew quiet for a minute. "Why were you so devastated about your hair being cut off? You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Soul hurried to explain. "I was just wondering is all…" He glanced away, coughing awkwardly.

Maka sighed and sat on her bed, looking out the window. At first, Soul thought she was ignoring him, choosing not to answer. He turned around, ready to leave her alone. Then, suddenly, she spoke. "Apart from the obvious reason of being able to hide behind my hair, it's because of my mother." Soul turned back to her.

"My mother had beautiful hair and said she always wanted to grow it out. She always told me that she couldn't though and I always wondered why. I still don't know to this day." Maka laughed dryly. Soul nodded his head, not sure what she was getting at.

"Then…she left Papa and couldn't bring me along." Tears gathered in her eyes. "She would always send me postcards of places she been. Then…they suddenly stopped. Papa was so distraught around that time. He drank a lot and was always gone, messing around with other girls. I didn't understand why he was acting the way he was…until I grew older. I still hoped I was wrong so I threw myself into education, books and anything that took my mind off it, but deep inside I already knew." Her tears fell down her cheeks.

Soul clenched his fists in agitation, wanting to wipe her tears away, but chose to stay where he was in case he disrupted whatever trance she was in.

Maka jerked suddenly. "Anyways," she said briskly, wiping her face. "I grew it out in remembrance of my mother. Hoping to keep her close to me even though she was gone." She turned to him, eyes dull again. "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have said all that." She stood up and grabbed her bag and started walking towards the living room. "Excuse me." She said when she passed.

Soul grabbed her arm right before she passed, put a book in, and zipped it up. She looked at him in confusion. He smiled slightly. "Just in case you do get bored." The he let her go and stepped aside. She glanced up at him, then down at her bag. Then she looked at him with a smile and nodded in thanks.

Soul watched her head towards the front door. "If you need me or anything, just call," He hollered after she closed the door.

Suddenly he heard a groan. "OK Dad!"

He shook his head and chuckled to himself. Then he glanced back at her room. _'Don't worry Maka. Everything's going to turn out ok. I can feel it,'_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard "YAHOO!" Soul quickly grabbed ahold of Maka's door handle and closed her door. Just as the door clicked shut, he heard loud banging noises coming from his front door.

"SOUL! YOUR GOD IS HERE!"

Soul turned around to see Black*Star standing there proudly. Soul glanced behind him and looked at the state of his door. The door itself seemed perfectly fine, but it was hanging off its hinges. Soul face palmed.

"You alright, bro?" Black*Star asked.

Souls eyebrow twitched. "I'm fine Star, but it's not cool to break down the person's door after they've forgiven you not too long ago."

Black*Star looked behind him. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry man. I didn't mean to."

Soul rubbed his face. "Maka's going to be pissed…"

Black*Star gulped. "Uh…hehehehe." He started giggling nervously. "You won't tell her…will you Soul?"

Soul looked at him with boredom, thinking. "And if Maka finds out, Tsubaki definitely will. Hmm…" Soul turned sideways with his arms crossed, keeping an eye on his expression. "Wonder what she would think."

Black*Star started to panic. "C'mon man! You're not really going to tell her are you? That would be a dick move. I'm your best friend! What happened to bros before hoes?"

Soul quickly jerked his head in Black*Stars direction. He glared. "Maka is nothing close to that! Besides, she's my partner now. We tell each other most things." Soul shrugged. _'Like we can avoid it anyways, stupid link…can't get away from anything!'_ "What about you and Tsubaki? You just called her a hoe."

Black*Star cursed and walked towards the couch. Soul heard a ping, indicating his phone went off.

Is everything alright? You're feeling agitated. -M

He expected this to happen. Yeah. Everything's fine. Black*Star just being Black*Star. -S

He was grateful to find out that she did have a phone. He walked towards Black*Star. "Yo, Maka just texted." Black*Star jerked to attention, fear in his eyes. "She was wondering if everything was alright and I told her yeah." His phone pinged again.

Ok. Well, I'm here. I guess I'll see you tomorrow? -M

Soul smirked at her uncertainty. Yeah you will. Don't worry about a thing! You'll have fun I'm sure. -S

"Maka just made it to their house." Soul glanced up at Black*Star, humor in his eyes.

"Which means Kid is now being kicked out!" Soul and Black*Star said together, laughing ad high fiving.

"Now!" Soul rubbed his hands together excitedly, "You fix the door while I take out the drinks, snacks, and video games!"

* * *

Maka hesitantly walks up the steps of the mansion. She never imagined stepping into a house so large. "Wow…" She said quietly, in awe. She reached the door and rang the bell. There was deep resonating sounds echoing throughout the house. The door opened to show Tsubaki's kind smiling face.

"Hey Maka. C'mon in!" She opens the door wider and gestures for her to enter.

Maka steps in and looks around in awe. She spins in a circle, trying to see everything at once. There was a beautiful, old fashion chandelier in the middle of the room. Sloping walls, twisting white pillars and glass doors that appeared to lead to multiple patios. There were brown wooden doors that appeared to lead to other places of the mansion. There were two leading staircases leading towards the second story. Gold and brown colors covered the walls with pictures hanging on the walls.

Maka narrowed her eyes. She noticed a pattern. Before she could take a closer look Liz came running down one of the staircases, dragging a wailing Kid behind her. "Liz! Stop! Don't make me leave!"

"Your leaving Kid! This is a girls sleep over and that means no males allowed!" Liz snapped. Then she brightened at the sight of Maka. "Hey Maka! Just give me a second and I'll be right with you!"

Maka nodded while smiling at the scene before her. "I can help with her hair!" Kid begged.

Liz rolled her eyes. "You would take all night drawing the perfect symmetrical hair that it would be too late to do anything! For the last time," Liz opened the door and shoved him out. "NO!" Then she promptly slammed the door and locked it. "Ugh!" She leaned against the door while smoothing her hair back, then she glanced at the two girls smiling at her in humor.

"Doesn't he have a key?" Maka asked.

Liz lifted a finger and twirled around a key with a skull at the end. "Not tonight he won't," Liz smiled mischievously. All three girls laughed, clutching their stomachs, tears springing to their eyes. Once settled, Liz looked at Maka. "Welcome to our humble home!" She gestured with her arms.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Humble?"

Liz waved a hand. "To put it modestly." Then she smiled and hurried forward, grabbing Maka by the arm, dragging her up the stairs and to the right. Tsubaki following closely behind. "As you can probably tell, everything is symmetrical because of Kid."

Liz led her to the end of the hallway that led to a big red wooden door. Liz pushed the door, calling "Patty!"

Patty jumped out from one of the multiple closed doors. "All ready big sis!"

Maka raised an eyebrow, curious. "Ready? For what?" Maka looked at Tsubaki questioningly.

"To do your hair," Tsubaki answered.

"Oh…" Maka said quietly.

Liz pulled her into the room and Maka's mouth formed a large 'O' in surprise. "Sit down in the chair so we can get started.

"You have a salon in your closet?!" Maka squeaked, barely even registering sitting into a plush chair.

"Of course not silly! This is just my makeup room," Liz explained like it was nothing. Liz pushed her around. "Set this around your shoulder and tilt your head back so we can dampen your hair."

Maka did as told and soon felt warm water and soft hands running through her hair. Once finished, Maka sat up and felt a brush running through. Tangle-free and light, Liz turned towards Tsubaki. "What kind of hairstyle do you think would work for her?"

Tsubaki looked at her and thought for a moment. "Well we could try to do layers or side swept."

Liz spoke up. "Or we could do a bob." On and on they spoke. Maka was starting to feel lightheaded with all the hair talk.

"Hey guys?"

They turned to her and spoke at the same time. "Yeah?" "What's wrong, Maka?"

She squirmed, unsure if they would like the idea. "Um…can I just have little longer than shoulder length hair with bangs?"

Their look of shock dampened her hopes. Then suddenly…"That's a great idea!" "Oh you'd look so cute!"

Liz spoke quietly now. "That's a great idea Maka. You're going to look great!"

Liz turned Maka away from the lit up mirror. "You are not allowed to look until I am finished understood? I have an idea and I don't want you to ruin the surprise!" Liz winked mischievously.

Maka looked at her confused.

"Here Maka, let me take your bag," Tsubaki suggested sweetly.

"Oh sure thing!" Maka hadn't realized she had it draped over her shoulders still.

"Is everything in it? Including your phone?" Liz asked.

Maka furrowed her brows even more confused. "Yeah. Why?"

Liz waved her hand dismissively. "I just don't want you distracted is all."

Maka shrugged her shoulders in acceptance. She didn't know anything about this kind of stuff, but she knew that Liz did. So she listened to the expert. "Patty! Play the music!" Liz called to her sister that Maka didn't realize was still in the room with them. She blushed in embarrassment. _'I'm so horrible…'_

"On it!" Patty pushed a button on a remote and the music started playing quietly, yet loud enough for people to hear clearly.

Liz turned to Tsubaki. "You know what to do." Maka missed the wink that Liz sent Tsubaki, unknowing of the plans the girls had in mind. "Alright Maka," Liz spoke. Maka turned to Liz, missing the fact Tsubaki had taken a picture of her. "I need you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them."

"Why? You're only cutting my hair right?" Maka questioned.

Liz laughed lightly. "That's not the only thing we're going to do! We don't just do those boring sleepovers you read in those books of your where they tell ghost stories and the boys they like, then fall asleep. We do hair, makeup, outfits, truth-or-dare, dancing, storytelling, and maybe some other things before we sleep." Liz listed.

"O-oh. Ok!" Maka tried to say brightly, forcing a smile.

"You'll look gorgeous! Trust us!" Liz said with Tsubaki and Patty next to her.

Maka looked at them and nodded her head. "I do trust you guys." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Let's do this!" She said with determination. Then she asked hesitantly. "How long is this going to take?"

Liz looked over at the clock. "Well, its 4:50 now, so about ten miutes cutting your hair and making sure it's even. Then most of the night for the other things!" Liz giggled. She turned back to Maka and smiled, holding up a pair of scissors. "Ready?"

Maka nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she felt the pull of her hair and a _Shing!_ coming from the scissors. Maka took a deep shuddering breath and slowly let it out. _'This will be over before I know it!'_ Maka thought, hopefully. She squeezed her eyes shut at another _Shing!_ of the scissors. _'Just tune it out, Maka. Listen to the music.'_

Maka listened to a familiar song she knew and liked. Before she knew it, she was quietly singing along with it.

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All that I can think about is you.

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,

And I just got to know!

Do you ever think, when your all alone

All that we could be, where this can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Maka smiled at that part. Suddenly a voice interrupted her reverie. "Maka? Are you crushing on someone?"

Maka's eyes snapped open in surprise. She looked at Liz in confusion. "Why in the world would you be asking?"

Liz smiled. "Because you were singing to this song with such conviction and smiled at the crush part." Liz leaned forward a little while working on her bangs. "Who you crushing on?"

Maka blushed in embarrassment. "No one!" She said sincerely.

Liz looked at her in disbelief. "Hmm…" before she returned to the task at hand. Maka breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't crushing on anyone. It was just the song that made her feel as if someone would feel that way about her someday. But that would never happen.

"All done!" Liz said excitedly before turning the chair around to face the mirror. Maka's eyes widened in shock. "What do you think?"

She could hardly believe the outcome. "I…I love it! It's perfect Liz!" Without realizing it, Liz put Maka's hair up in pigtails while her hair was still long enough to feel comfortable in and her bangs looked natural while not being straight bang. Maka jumped up and hugged the girl. "Thank you!"

Liz laughed. "Your welcome. Now the pigtails can come out since they were just the keep your hair out of the way." Liz reached for one, but Maka stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I like it this way," Maka smiled reassuringly.

Liz smiled in acceptance. "As long as you like it."

Maka smiled brightly, finally feeling out of her stupor. "I do. I really do!"

Unbeknownst to her, Tsubaki has taken another photo and calling it the final outcome. She sent the 'before' and 'after' pictures to Soul giggling at his response back.

She looks great! :) Tell Liz I said good job! -S

"Alright!" Liz rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Now comes the fun!" Liz walked out of the room. Maka heard a door opening and some rummaging through things. A second later Liz walked in with clothes. "Dress up time!"

Maka's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, Liz? I think I'll sit this one out. I don't do this sort of thing."

"Oh nonsense! Your joining in on the fun. And…" Liz paused dramatically. Maka had a bad feeling. "You're going to be the first one!" Tsubaki and Patty surrounded her. Tsubaki smiled apologetically while Patty giggled.

"What?! NO!"

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter guys. I was hoping to get it up sooner but this recent weekend, I unexpectedly went home and hung out with my family, not being able to find time to write. But its up now! Oh and I might be taking a little break…I know, I know I just came back! But someone requested a story from me and it should only take a few chapters to complete! So I made this chapter a little longer. I'll be back as soon as I can! I will be typing at every opportunity I can! Until next time guys!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know! It's been, like, forever since I last updated. So I won't hold you guys with this boring authors note. Onto the story!**

Patty and Tsubaki blocked the only exit. Maka looked around, trying to find any vents or openings she could squeeze through. "But I'm not even your guy's size!" Maka said, smiling victoriously. Until she saw Liz's smile.

"Very observant Maka, but…" Liz paused dramatically. Maka rolled her eyes at her friend's theatrics. "We went shopping for clothes just your size!" Liz said gesturing to the clothes in her arms.

Maka gulped. "At least…tell me if their sensible or not?"

Liz nodded her head. "A few are, yeah."

Maka did not feel reassured.

"Oh don't look panicked Maka." Tsubaki told her, standing next to her to give her shoulders a squeeze. "I was there with her to make sure she didn't pick anything to outrageous."

Maka deeply inhaled. She slowly exhaled and nodded her head. Liz plopped the first outfit into her arms and shoved her into a dressing room. "And you better come out and show us how it looks!" Liz hollered behind the curtain.

Maka sighed. _'And this was supposed to be fun?' _Maka shook her head and started undressing. She didn't even look at the outfit. She tugged the orange and black shirt over her head and found it fit snugly to her form but not uncomfortably. Next, she tugged on the black skirt and matching wrist gloves. Looking down, Maka noticed there was a belt attached to the skirt with a white skull in the center. _'Last, shoes!'_ Maka sat down and tugged on the orange and black rocker boots that went with the outfit. _'Huh,'_ she stood and twisted the shoes every way. _'Perfect fit! Mental note: Never doubt Liz about shopping sizes.'_

"Are you ready yet?" Liz asked from outside the curtain.

Maka sighed. "Yeah," she stretched out her arm to pull the curtain aside. Before she could, a hand beat her to it. Startled, Maka didn't resist the hand that suddenly grabbed hers and pulled her towards a chair.

"Sit and don't move!" Liz ordered.

"Ok," Maka said, not moving an inch while Liz put powder and other stuff on her face. "Why wasn't there a mirror in the dressing room?"

"Haha! Because big sis wanted to surprise you!" Patty squealed delightedly.

Maka furrowed her brows, confused. A stern "Don't move!" made her think otherwise.

Noticing her friends confused face, Tsubaki clarified. "Well, since you haven't been to a sleepover, we all thought of giving you all that we can do to make your first be the best!"

"Oh," Maka said softly. She smiled gratefully at her friends. "Thanks you guys! You're the best friends I've ever had!"

"All done!" Maka suddenly heard Liz say. She blinked, confused for a minute. Then her eyes widened when she realized. Liz pulled her up and towards a full body mirror in the back of the room. "Well? What do you think?"

Maka's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. She could barely recognize herself. There was little makeup but enough to accentuate her facial features. There was eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes pop and some lip gloss on her lips but that was all. Her outfit made it look like there were curves instead of skin and bones. Liz even added a plain black choker. Her hair was down with skull clips pulling some hair back. All in all, she thought she looked…pretty!

"Maka?" Liz grew worried at her friend's silence. Liz shot worried glances at Tsubaki and Patty.

"It's amazing!" Maka whispered. Maka turned and smiled widely at her friends with eyes closed and her hands clasped behind her back. Quickly, Tsubaki took a picture and hid the phone before Maka would notice. "I love it guys! Thanks so much!"

"Your welcome Maka! But remember you still have three other outfits to put on." Liz said, smiling widely.

Maka held up a finger and started wagging in back and forth. "Ah, ah, ah! I took my turn. Now it's YOUR guys' turn!"

Tsubaki smiled, glad her friend was indeed having fun. "She's right. We're still in our normal clothes."

"Alright. You got a few minutes of break little missy," Liz joked good naturedly.

Maka went back to the chair and leaned back while the other girls went to change into their clothes. She started thinking about Soul and wondered what he was up to. Suddenly, she felt him sending her a reassuring push and his male arrogance. She huffed at him in aggravation. Then Maka froze in confusion. Why was she worried about him?

"Ready?" She heard Patty shout from behind a curtain.

Maka shook herself and focused on the girls and the party. "Ready!"

Suddenly, the curtain was flung open to show three girls in similar getups to hers. Liz and patty started to walk towards Maka like they were in a modeling show. Maka 'Oohed', 'Awed', and clapped at the poses the girls were doing. Tsubaki was just walking towards Maka, laughing along with her at their friend's theatrics.

"So?" Liz asked vaguely, smiling slightly.

Maka decided to play along by furrowing her brows in confusion. It didn't work as much with her smile showing "So what?"

Liz rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Our outfits of course!" Liz twirled for emphasis.

"Oh! Haha!" Maka stood up and took her time studying each girl and their outfits. "Hmm…there's one thing missing…" she responded.

"What?" All three girls asked at once, glancing over their outfits to make sure they didn't miss anything.

Maka laughed, said "ME!" and threw herself at the others.

Soon the girls were a pile of laughing bodies on the floor.

Finally able to stand, Tsubaki took out her phone and turned the camera on. "Selfie time!" All the girls gathered around the camera and they took dozens of pictures, together and separately. "I think these photos are good. What do you think girls? Next outfit?"

They all yelled in agreement. Maka found herself in her dressing room again with a different outfit. This time it was a black and white strapped dress with musical notes on the skirt and sleeves. The skirt fanned out like was being held up by invisible strings. There were layers of ruffles on the bottom. This time it came with white wrist gloves and stockings with black ankle boots, a black choker and hair holders as the final touch. The hair holders were a little weird though. They had what looked like wings on it. She decided to have her hair in their pigtails for this one.

Soon, they were all ready to show off their outfits. This time there was the right type of music playing for a runway show. Soon enough, Maka comes out when they call her name. Not knowing what to do, she follows the girl's instructions. She twirls, poses and struts, smiling the whole time.

Once she reaches them they complement her on how well she was and how good she looks. Then once again it was time for more pictures. Then it was to the next outfit. A red dress that wrapped around the neck and had a low back (a few inches above her butt) with a slit up the left side of her leg. _'The outfits are getting bolder aren't they?'_ Sighing, Maka threw the dress and red heels on. She was still having fun.

"Ready Maka?"

"Yeah!" She slid the curtain aside and froze at the shocked looks her friends gave her. "What? Is there something on my face?" She reached up and started touching her face.

Liz shook her head and smiled. "No, it's that you look hot!" Maka blushed fiercely and Tsubaki quickly took a picture.

"Thank you." Maka said. "How about those pictures though? These shoes pinch." Maka grimaced. They laughed but took pictures.

"And now…" Liz started and Patty drum rolled. "The final outfit of the night before our night clothes." She passed everyone theirs and they all went to change. "Oh and Maka?" Maka turned to look at her quizzically. "You _have_ to put it on or I will put it on you myself." Liz winked and disappeared behind her curtain with the other girls.

Maka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and wary. She went in her curtain and look at the outfit. Silence. Then… "WHAT IS THIS?!" Maka could hear the other girls laughing.

"HA! I will surpass God himself, how do you expect to beat me?" Black*Star yelled while punching buttons furiously.

"By skill, which you don't have," Soul responded when he shot Black*Star once again. "Dude, it seems no matter how much we play, you're never any better." Soul remarked.

"He actually gets worse," Kidd put his two cents in, while shooting Black*Star. Once again killed, Black*Star growled out profanities.

"C'mon Star. I even stand in front of you and you still can't kill me!" Soul joked, laughing at the ferocity that he was using pushing the buttons.

Soul was having fun playing games all afternoon with his friends. Maka hardly played his games with him so it wasn't as much fun by himself. She also wouldn't let him eat junk food for dinner. Now he's eating chips, candy and soda like crazy. They were playing the new Call of Duty game that came out a few weeks ago. They had another game lined up once they were done with this one.

He figured Black*Star would be almost done with this one anyways. "Ready for the other game Star?" Soul asked after another death on Black*Star's end.

Black*Star ended the game as his answer. Soul nodded towards Kidd. Kidd took out the game and put the new one in. It had something to do with aliens and had a lot of blood and gore so it suited the boys just fine.

Suddenly, his phone went off, letting him know he got a text. Soul paused the game. "Give me a minute guys, got a text from Maka." He heard groans from the other guys. Soul sent a pillow to each as his answer.

Unlocking his phone, he realized it was a photo message instead. Curious, he opened it to find Maka wearing a rocker outfit. He was about to send a message back telling her she looked nice when he got another text. This time it was a black and white dress with musical notes. Then he got another text. This time with something a little more revealing. Souls eyes were bugging, almost out of his eye sockets. He was about to send a text wondering what got into her when he received another. He warily opened it.

One glance and he was out. His nose was bleeding and he was lying on the couch, phone clutched in his hands. _'I can't believe she would wear that let alone have someone take a picture and then send it to me!'_ He heard the guys asking what was wrong but he couldn't answer. He couldn't _show _them either. She was basically wearing nothing!

She was wearing what looked like a leather black bra, black underwear with matching belt and thigh high boots. All fitting snugly to her figure. The only thing covering her was a black half jacket with yellow stripes on either side of the head and shoulders. '_But the jacket was just hanging open, so it didn't even cover like it was supposed to!'_

His eyes focused on a tissue hanging above his head. He grabbed it and immediately put it to his nose. His phone vibrated once more. He didn't want to look, but some secret, twisted side of him was wanting to see, wanted to see if there was more. Elated, and annoyingly disappointed it was only a text.

Liz thought you would like to see Maka dress up. Sorry. -Tsubaki

Soul growled. _'Of course that's something Liz would do!' _Soul angrily shoved his phone away from him before he typed something back. It was on Maka's phone. He couldn't do it and risk the chance of Maka seeing it. Still holding the bloody tissue to his nose, Soul stood and went to the bathroom.

Stopping the bleeding, he headed back towards the living room and reassured his friends everything was alright.

"Are ya sure man?" Black*Star asked, worry evident on his face. "You looked pretty shocked."

"Is Maka ok? Is that why you reacted like that?" Kidd asked in a serious tone, ready to barge home and check to see if his weapons were ok…or atleast that his house was symmetrical.

"Yeah everything's fine." Soul sighed. "Liz decided to do something during their party is all."

"Oh," Both men turned away then and played the game again. They knew not to bother when Liz was involved.

But Soul couldn't concentrate. His mind was on that last picture and he was unconsciously, secretly wishing for another.

**Ok! So what'd you think? I think I didn't do too badly…maybe…no I did a horrible job didn't I? Ugh! I knew it! Well I'll try again harder next time. Really sorry about the late update! I have been in and out of the hospital for quite a few months now and hospitals still aren't helping me! And I really need help, but if I can't get it…oh well.**

**Oh, I also moved! Well, I moved back in with my parents. I just finished school and I started my externship at a winery that has a restaurant two weeks ago! So I've also been busy with work.**

**So you'll have to put up with me juggling work, hospitals and writing (Nervous laugh) hehehe.**

**Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Follow, favorite, review you know the drill. Until next chapter!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bear with me everyone but I haven't forgotten about my stories or you guys so don't worry. I'm not dead! Atleast I don't think so… I don't know. Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

"Time to leave guys," Soul ushered the guys out the next morning. He woke them up early in the hopes that he could clean the house before Maka came home. He didn't want to have her angry at him when she gets home.

"See you later man!" Black*Star high fived on his way out.

"Sorry about the mess, Soul," Kidd said tensely.

"And I know how badly you want to clean it, but Maka would kill you and me if I let you make this house symmetrical." Soul reminded.

Kidd nodded and quickly went out the door.

Soul closed the door with resignation before he turned around to the mess of the house. _'Time to clean!'_ Soul immediately set to work picking up the trash, putting everything back in its place, and cleaning the dishes. It was almost nine when he finished. Sighing in relief he collapsed onto the couch. He reached for the remote, intent on watching TV, when the door opened to reveal a very happy Maka.

"Hey Soul!"

Soul raised his eyebrows. "Morning Maka. You seem cheerful," He commented.

Maka laughed. "Yeah, I kinda am." Maka hurriedly placed her stuff in her room then started towards the kitchen. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No."

Soul stood up and followed her into the kitchen. Blinking in surprise, Soul realized Maka was humming while she was making breakfast. "How was guy's night?"

Soul sat down at on one of the chairs leaning back on two feet. "It was a blast. The guys and I had lots of fun playing lots of video games and watching movies." He smirked in her direction. "How was the sleepover?"

"It was so much fun!" She gushed. "First they fixed my hair, which I'm surprised you haven't commented on yet." She turned and glanced back at him. He was confused at first before he remembered he was texting Tsubaki last night instead of her.

"Sorry Maka. It looks really good. It suits you!" Soul complimented, trying not to look embarrassed. He was used to girls complimenting him, not the other way around.

Maka seemed please by his words though. "Thanks! I think so too. Anyways," she turned back to breakfast. "They fixed my hair, we played dress up which wasn't as bad as I thought, we sang songs, and played games!"

"I'm glad you had fun." Soul said, glad she had fun. "Those outfits of yours were pretty interesting too. Especially the red one that had the slit up the side and the black outfit that barely covered anything." Soul wasn't paying attention to what he was saying so when Maka turned around to face him in confusion, he had to think back to what he said. When he remembered he froze.

Maka stood there looking at him in confusion. "How do you know about the outfits I wore?"

He didn't know what to say. "Good guess?" Soul shrugged, trying to act cool.

"Soul…" there was a warning in her voice.

Soul gulped. He didn't know what to say! What was he supposed to do? He started to panic.

Suddenly, Maka had a horrified expression on her face. "Were you spying on me?!"

Soul narrowed his eyes at her, confused and slightly irritated she would come to that conclusion. "What? NO!"

"Then how do you know the color and type of two of the pieces of clothing I wore?" She was full on pissed now. Breakfast was long forgotten.

"Look Maka, it's not that big of a deal," Soul said, trying to calm her down.

"It is a big deal! How do I know you weren't spying on me? Well?" Soul could sense the hurt Maka was feeling. Soul sighed. _'Great job Soul!'_ he berated himself.

Instead of evading the question any longer, Soul answered bluntly. "Tsubaki sent me pictures."

Maka seemed thrown off by that. "Why would she send you pictures? Did you ask for them?"

Soul shook his head furiously. "No, no, no. I was playing games with the guys when suddenly I started receiving texts from your phone. When I opened the texts it was you wearing those outfits and a text from Tsubaki on your phone."

Maka opened her mouth, then closed it. She was still confused on the matter. "But I still don't understand why she would send you pictures in the first place."

Soul sighed and pushed his hair back. "It was Liz's idea. Atleast that's what Tsubaki told me."

Understanding dawned on her face. "So that's why she didn't want me to have my phone on me. It makes so much sense now!" Maka started laughing. He didn't like the sound of it at all.

"Maka? You ok?"

"Never better!" Maka quipped and she turned around again, finishing up with breakfast.

Silence enveloped them and Soul was afraid to break it.

"So what did you think?" Maka suddenly asked. She was finishing up on the food when she turned towards him, a plate in hand.

"About what?" He asked, cautious. Maka set the plate down in front of him.

"What did you think about the outfits?" Maka asked seriously.

Alarms were going off in his head. This was a light and touchy subject. He put some food in his mouth to buy him some did he think? Well he thought she looked hot as hell, but he couldn't tell her that! Could he? NO!

He could sense her getting nervous with his silence. He swallowed and opened his mouth. He was going to say some words along the lines of 'You looked very pretty' or 'The outfits suited you'. No what came out of his mouth was exactly what he didn't want to say. "You looked hot as hell!"

She turned her head down and blushed crimson while he looked at her in shock, astounded he said that. He quickly put on a cool façade once she looked up at him. "Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah of course. You really pulled those outfits off." He waved his head in her direction, trying to emphasize something, he didn't know what. "It was almost like the outfits were made for you."

Maka blushed an even darker shade of red. "T-thank y-you." She stammered.

"Yeah it was no biggie. Cool guys always give out compliments to pretty girls," Soul waved dismissively, holding back his embarrassment of saying all that. _'This girl will be the death of me, I swear!'_ Maka was blushing so hard it was giving a tomato a run for its money.

He finished his breakfast. "Whew! That was delicious!" He patted his stomach happily.

Maka giggled at him before heading towards the living room. "I'm glad you guys didn't destroy the house while I was gone. I'm quite impressed!" Maka surveyed the room.

"What? Did you think we would trash the house or something? Psh! No!" Soul laughed at her comment, feeling relieved he cleaned in enough time. "Did you doubt me?"

Maka shook her head. "No! Of course not! I just…doubted the other two." Maka smiled sheepishly.

Soul laughed. "I wouldn't blame you honestly."

Maka laughed along with him, heading towards her room.

"Where you going?" Soul asked, curious.

"My room to grab my book." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, in her world, probably was.

"What? You didn't get a chance to finish it last night?" He teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

He chuckled and shook his head, heading back to the couch to watch TV. He turned it on and started flipping through the stations. Moments later, he felt a dip in the couch and glanced over to see Maka sitting with him, her head in the book. He shook his head in exasperation. He couldn't understand how someone could read so much!

Turning back to the TV, he found an interesting horror movie called Hush. _'And it was just beginning! Yes!'_ he thought excitedly. The movie description was quite interesting. A deaf girl was being attacked by a masked person and she had to find ways to survive. Glancing at Maka, Soul started, seeing her watch attentively at the movie, her book, folded neatly in her hands.

Turning back to the movie, Soul smirked. He found it quite amusing.

A commercial started and he glanced over at Maka. "Wants some popcorn bookworm?"

Maka glared at him in mock irritation, a smile tugging at her lips giving her away. "Sure. As long as you make it." She turned away and opened her book.

He stood up and started heading towards the kitchen, silently laughing.

"And make sure you don't burn the popcorn this time!" Maka hollered at him.

"Yeah, yeah!" He called back.

The popcorn was starting to pop when he looked in the living room. He watched Maka while she was reading her book. She was twirling her hair, her eyebrows scrunched up. A wicked smile formed on his face just then.

Leaving the microwave, he crept up behind her, waiting just behind her for the perfect opportunity when she loosened her hold on her book to turn the page.

It took seconds. A shout…a shriek. The book went flying. Hands came up. The world turned upside down.

Next thing Soul knew, he was looking up at a flustered Maka towering over him, a fist in his face.

"SOUL! What the HELL was that for?"

Soul blinked rapidly, trying to understand what just happened. "I-I thought it would be funny…"

Maka clenched a fistful of his shirt. "FUNNY? Why in the world would you think sneaking up on a Kung Fu MASTER would be funny?"

Soul smirked then. "Because for one: you finally, literally, threw your book down. And two you shrieked like a girl! Hahaha! He started laughing hysterically. He couldn't help it. He found it quite hilarious. But he sobered up at her evil smirk. That's when he noticed she was straddling him.

She leaned in close to him.

His heart started pounding.

'_What the hell is she doing?'_

She came closer.

His mouth went dry.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Um…Maka?"

'_She's so close!'_ He could almost feel her lips against his.

He licked his lips.

He started breathing erratically.

His eyes started closing…when suddenly he felt her breath tickle his ear.

"I wasn't the one who shrieked like a girl." She spoke softly, wickedly.

He stiffened.

"I wonder…" she continued, slowly, deliberately. "How would you feel if, oh I don't know, it somehow leaked that you scream like a girl?"

Soul chuckled. "You have no proof."

Maka leaned back slightly, an amused look on her face. "Oh of course I don't…not at the moment at least."

Soul narrowed his eyes on her. "What happened to the timid and shy girl from a few days ago?"

Maka shrugged, face still close to his. "She has her confidence. It's true when they say a new school, a new life. Things change."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Maka shrugged again. "I have a friend or two. Even though I ignored her at first and told her to go away a few times, she was still there."

"Yeah…it's good to have friends," Soul said quietly, gazing deeply into her dark emerald eyes. He felt he could drown in them forever. _'I wonder…?'_

* * *

She looked at him. She could drown in those brilliant red eyes of his. They held such a gentleness, contrasting with his personality. She could feel so much turmoil inside. _'I wonder…?'_

She started to blush, noticing their proximity. "Ummm…" _'What in the world got into me?!'_ She quickly leaned back, only to realize their intimate position.

Soul laughed. "There's the shy and timid girl I know!"

She shrieked in embarrassment before leaping off him, falling on the floor with an "Oof!"

Soul laughed even harder.

She glared at him while rubbing her side. She opened her mouth to scold him. Before a word could leave her mouth, the microwave went off.

Soul stopped laughing to look towards the kitchen. "Well, sounds like the popcorn is done!" He said cheerfully, still chuckling every now and then.

Instead of saying anything, Maka turned her back to him and started looking for her book. She found it on the other side of the table, close to the tv. Picking it up, she walked back to the couch and opened her book.

Soul came in with the bowl of popcorn and settled down next to her. "Want some?"

She pointedly ignored him.

"Oh, come on. You have to admit that that was funny." Soul said, still grinning.

Maka lifted the book even higher, hiding him, and her, from view.

"Aww, you're not mad at me, are you?"

She didn't answer. She felt a tug on her book. She glanced up to see Soul pushing the book down with a hand while pouting at her over the book.

"Please don't be mad at me."

She averted her eyes back to the page.

Soul sighed. "Alright. You've given me no other choice."

Maka felt a weird sensation on her side and a giggle wanting to erupt from her. She put her book down and looked over at Soul. "What are you doing?"

Soul looked at her 'innocently'. "Nothing." Then he smirked evilly. "Just this!" Then he lunged at her, hands at the ready.

"NO!" But it was too late. Soul had her and he was tickling her like crazy.

Maka couldn't hold it in. She was laughing and squirming trying to get away without much success.

"N-no! S-stop i-it!" She tried laughing too hard to speak properly.

She finally rolled away. Her hands up at the ready. "What's the matter Maka? Having some trouble?" He slowly stood up and started walking towards her.

"No…no, not at all. Just stay over there and everything will be fine!" Maka said, breathless from his tickling earlier.

"Oh, come on!" he said, teasingly. "We were having such fun!" Then he ran towards her.

"No!" She shouted before trying to escape, laughing the whole way.

"Come here!" a shout came from the house, followed by laughter.

All the neighbors could hear were shouts and laughter.

"Gotcha! You won't be able to escape this time! Haha!"

More laughter and playful shouts could be heard.

* * *

**Update: Complete.**

**StoryLine: OnGoing.**

**Author: IsStupid.**

**Haha. Well guys? What'd you think? I know, I know. Nothings really happening…yet. This is only the beginning. And let me tell you the plans I have for this story! ****But I won't. You'll just have to wait for the next update. Just know I updated this story very late in my standards.**

**GOOD NEWS! I graduated College!**

**Bad news…a few days after I graduated I come to find out I'm fired from the restaurant I was currently working at…yay.**

**See how much I'm a failure guys? Yippee me, right?**

**Whatever. I guess I should have expected I couldn't amount for much in my life.**

**What am I doing explaining my life story to you guys? You guys don't care huh? Lol. You guys want the next update, am I right? Well now that Im jobless, I should, would and could update more often!**

**But until then, enjoy this chapter.**

**Kit Raven OUT! =^-^=**


End file.
